The Interview
by shoe loo
Summary: Hermione has one month to prepare a presentation for the job opportunity of a lifetime, however, she must convince an unlikely former enemy that she is capable of the role. Narcissa/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE OFFER**

"GRANGER," Kingsley's voice boomed through the fireplace in Hermione's office, "MY OFFICE. 15 MINUTES."

Sometimes it was worse than a howler. Hermione couldn't count the number of times Kingsley sprung a surprise summoning to his office, his voice radiating throughout the room that would startle Hermione, sending various parchments and quills all over the room. She mumbled, "Yes, sir."

Getting up from her desk, Hermione did a once-over in the mirror, smoothing out her pencil skirt and white button up blouse. It would have to do. Often, Hermione would get so carried away in work, she would walk into meetings with ink smeared across her face, her hair amess, or even sometimes without her shoes. In an attempt to appear more professional, not like the once awkward bushy-haired student she once was, Hermione had adopted a 'once-over' policy before she left her office for any reason.

She opened the door to her office, her assistant perking up immediately, Hermione announced, "I will be in the Minister's office. Make sure the OWL reports are on my desk by the time I return, I want to go over and analyze them thoroughly this afternoon."

"Yes, Hermione," the young girl said immediately.

As Hermione walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic, Hermione pondered what had gotten her here. After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione had _insisted_ on returning to Hogwarts to take her NEWTs. Harry and Ron tried to convince her to take the Ministry offer to give them all a pass and jobs for their service and efforts during the war. _And being Harry Potter's sidekick didn't help_ , Hermione thought. If there was anything Hermione hated more, it was being handed things because she was part of the Golden Trio.

Ron, on the other hand, had no problem accepting a position under Harry, who had been promoted to Head Auror a few years ago. After most of the damage from the war had been cleaned up, Ron left his position to work with George in the joke shop. In the end, Hermione had suspected the job had been too much for him. Thier relationship, while expected, didn't last long, which was unexpected to the tabloid rags. Hermione, who was determined to throw herself into her career, quickly realized they did not want the same things, but Ron was easy enough to deal with. It became complacent. Boring. When Ron finally called it off, she realized she didn't actually care. _It was much more of an awkward brotherly love anyway_.

After Hogwarts, Hermione had worked in several departments in the Ministry to restore peace and fix damages. As the work became less and less frequent, she sought work in the Department of Magical Education. It was no secret that Hermione loved her time in school, doing homework, researching. When she actually got into the department, she fell in love with it. She had been offered many promotions, but she kept turning them down. On a personal level, she didn't feel like she was ready. Her current position including several project management roles, various assignments, and a team of staff at her whim. As she walked down the hallway, she pondered what position Kingsley would be trying to offer her this time.

She rounded the corner and knocked on the giant elegant doors to the Minister's office. The door slowly opened, and Hermione stepped inside. She loved being inside this particular office. It was beautiful and grand. Golden drapes hung from the ceiling behind Kingsley's desk. However, she was unable to gander at the glorious room before Kingsley called out, "Welcome, Hermione."

It was then she realized they were not alone. A group of people sat waiting in chairs around his desk. Was she late for a meeting?! _I'm going to kill my bloody assistant-_ She barely had time to register, "I'm sorry, sir. I did not realize we had a meeting, let me summon my-"

"This is not a pre-planned meeting, Hermione, I assure your usual prepared reputation is unwavering," Kingsley spoke. Hermione fidgeted nervously. Before Hermione had a chance to survey the people, Kingsley spoke again, "You are aware that we've had a vacancy of the Head of Department of Magical Education for some time. Minerva McGonagall has been serving as an interim for the summer, but soon she will have to return to Hogwarts for the upcoming year. I have submitted your name."

Hermione froze, _He's got to be kidding. Head of a Department? I just turned him down for an assistant department head last month!_

"Sir, as I already told you-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I know. We've been over this plenty of times. I'm here to tell you this is happening, and I'm very happy to tell you that this will be no ordinary promotion. For the head of a department, you must submit a worthy application, interview with myself, and have a hearing where you will be judged by a committee of peers comprised of department heads and significant people you would work with."

That was the moment when Hermione finally surveyed the room.

Kingsley continued, "Your committee will include Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts and current interim," Minerva gave her a warm and kind smile.

"Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology," Neville waved enthusiastically,

"Olympe Maxine, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy" A nod.

"Percy Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation." Percy barely looked up.

"Harry Potter, Head Auror.."

"'Ello, Hermione," Harry grinned at her. She slightly narrowed her eyes at him, and she pondered how long he had known about this little arrangement without telling her.

"- and Narcissa Black, head of the sub-department of Wizarding Examinations," Kingsley finished. Hermione glanced over the the woman. Her breath stopped as she caught sight of her piercing blue eyes. Narcissa continued to stare, but she gave no sign of acknowledgement as most of the others had. Just a stare. Despite working in the same department, Hermione barely saw Narcissa. Her office was more centralized. She had many terrified assistants to do her bidding for her, so she didn't leave her office much. Occasionally Hermione would catch sight of her at a department wide meeting, and Hermione couldn't resist but stare as she was doing now.

Hermione had always been fascinated with Narcissa Black. Despite their few encounters and the role Narcissa played in the war saving Harry's life, Hermione didn't know much about the woman. No one in the Wizarding World could escape the tabloids and gossip rags so Hermione had heard about her divorce from Lucius Malfoy quickly after the war. Continuing the little staring game they were having, Hermione noticed the woman wore a plain black professional dress and black heels. It didn't take her long before she noticed Narcissa was observing her as well. She suddenly wished she had wore something more… approval-worthy. She watched Narcissa's eyebrow raise slightly before she realized Kingsley had finished introducing everyone. Her attention snapped quickly back.

"You will prepare a presentation on what current obstacles you see facing the department in the next five years, ways of improvement, and why you would like the position."

"But-" Hermione started, but she was quickly cut off.

"Thank you for being here everyone, Hermione will be prepared for her hearing in a month's time," Kingsley finished. Everyone began leaving the room. Harry gave a pat on her back. Hermione shot him a " _we will be talking about this later"_ look. Neville gave her a thumbs up. Percy squeaked a quick 'hey'.

Narcissa was the last to leave, slowly lingering by Hermione, and in her her low clear voice said, "Good luck, Ms. Granger."

With that, everyone was gone.

Hermione could feel the rage going through her blood. He couldn't just spring this on her!

"Sir, I don't even want this job, you can't make me go through a whole hearing - "

"Hermoine Granger, I have played your games of ' _I'm not qualified'_ and ' _no handouts'_ for long enough. You are far too qualified for your current position, and it is time for you to move up."

"To a department head?!"

"I thought you could use a challenge," Kingsley smirked. _Oh,_ he knew how to get her attention. "And it won't be as easy as it looks. You have to get a completely unanimous agreement from that committee, and it won't be as easy as it looks."

"Ninety-percent of them love me, it's a completely biased committee-" Hermione interjected.

"Not quite. There is one person on your committee who does not believe you should get the position," Kingsley countered. "Narcissa Black believes you are far too young and inexperienced for the role."

"Too young and inexperienced…" Hermione gritted through her teeth, clenching her fists together.

"As I said, I thought you could use a challenge," Kingsley smirked. "One month, Hermione, one month. You may go."

Hermione turned on her heel, stalking out of the minister's office. Oh, he was good. He knew exactly how to rile her up. As she walked out of the office, her thoughts turned to the blonde woman she would have to win over.


	2. Chapter 2

\- **CHAPTER TWO: MEETINGS**

"Hello, Hermione! I'll let Mr. Potter know you're here!" Angela smiled, already lifting her wand to her throat.

"No need, Angela. I want to make this a surprise visit," Hermione smiled sweetly, clenching her teeth together.

She waited until she could see Angela dropping her wand to her side before she bellowed, " _HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_

 _ **Thunk.**_

Hermione grinned evilly before winking at Angela. Although they were in separate departments, Harry and Hermione saw each other quite frequently throughout the office. They often ate lunch together, vented about office gripes, 0r occasionally bounced ideas off each other. Angela smiled. They knew each other's assistants very well, and they would often attempt to steal them for their own departments.

"Say hello to the kids for me, would you dear?" Hermione asked Angela, walking to the door.

"Of course, Hermione! They're already begging for you to come teach them wandwork!"

"They'll be in Hogwarts in no time!"

 **{}**

Hermione shut the door to Harry's office as she stepped inside.

"Gah, Hermione! What was that for? Trying to give the chosen one a heart attack? What's got your knickers in a twist?" Harry said, attempting to clean up a bundle of artifacts he had dropped, "Yes, come in, by the way."

"Don't get smart with me, right now, Harry _Bloody_ Potter," Hermione glared, "The number of times I've saved your stupid ass from getting killed along with that idiot sidekick of yours rewards me with the right to tell you to _piss off!"_

"Piss off? What are you going to do? Get Ginny to give me her Bat-Boogey Hex?"

"I will if that _chosen one_ doesn't explain why he didn't tell me about Kingsley's ambush!" Hermione countered standing straight at him, arms crossed.

The Chosen One gave his endearing smile, giving a shrug, "He made me take an oath I wasn't to tell you."

"So, what, the way to make me agree to do anything is to ambush me?"

"No- Hermione- just… agh, well…" he sputtered, "You're a hard one to convince. We all know you love your position, but you are more than a middle man."

"I like education. I'm doing good work," Hermione fired back.

"But you're meant for more, 'Mione," Harry sighed, "We've all seen it since First Year. You're the brightest witch of our generation! Bloody hell, you've would have kicked Kingsley out of Minister by now if you had accepted the promotions that have been offered to you…"

"Because of…"

"I know what _because of,_ Hermione!" Harry gasped. His white knuckle fingers clasping his desk. His bushy haired friend could be a real stubborn, pain in the ass.

Hermione gave him her best death glare.

Then, a moment snapped and they both sighed.

Harry began more gently, "I know you're hesitant because you don't want your friendship with me to dictate favoritism or nepotism…"

"Nepotism?"

"Come on, we're basically siblings, Hermione."

Hermione gave in a smile at him. She rounded his desk, and she wrapped her arms around him. She breathed in the smell of her best friend. How many times had she wrapped her arms around him when she thought she was going to lose him…

"But your Gryffindor is showing, Hermione. Your stubbornness is creating a wall for yourself you don't need. You deserve every promotion you've been offered. It's just time you see it for yourself."

"You gave him this idea, didn't you?" Hermione said from underneath his chin.

"I may have," Harry laughed.

"I bloody hate you sometimes, _Chosen One,_ " Hermione grumbled, "You know me far too well."

"Well, you saved my life far too many times," Harry countered. " _OW!"_

Hermione had punched his arm before she had even realized it, "Don't even _joke_ about that!"

Harry laughed, "Hey, hey, hey! Violence! I don't think that is behavior appropriate of _the head of a department."_

"Oh, shove it, Harry Bloody Potter!"

 **{}**

Hermione sat in her office pondering how she would convince Narcissa Black she was the most qualified candidate for this position.

Hermione began to think about the committee that had been chosen for her. McGonagall, Neville, Harry, Percy- they had all known her for ages- they knew exactly how serious she would take the position. They knew how hard she would work. Maxine was a different story. She had a few encounters, but Kingsley didn't bring her up as a possible roadblock which meant that Kingsley thought that she could win her over during the presentation.

Then how to convince Narcissa Black. She was a worldly woman. Hermione knew she attended galas, charity actions, she served on several boards, and she went to the most prestigious events in the Wizarding World. She was around the smartest and wealthiest witches and wizards. Calling her part of the social elite was an understatement, in Great Britain, she _was_ the social elite. She could command a room in a heartbeat, but her eyes were always concealed with her cold stare. She was the epitome of _Ice Queen._ Hermione shuddered for a moment, remembering the few times she had encountered Ms. Black. The Quidditch World Cup, Madam Malkin's, The Malfoy Manor incident - _another shudder (and a slight twitch in her arm) -_ and right after the final battle. She had gone to hear Harry's statement that eventually allowed the Malfoy clan to avoid Azkaban.

 _Well, I guess Draco, really. Narcissa never bore the mark, not like her husband and son. Clearly she didn't care what happened to Lucius considering she divorced him rather quickly,_ Hermione pondered, _Blood purist in every sense of the word, but not necessarily helping other than providing housing… which… who in their dark mind would turn away Voldemort? Someone wanting a death wish, maybe…_

Hermione continued to ponder Narcissa Black. _Narcissa Black_ who seemed remarkably different than Narcissa Malfoy. They were almost like two different people. _Narcissa Malfoy_ had been cold and calculating. _Narcissa Black_ was still… really cold. Hermione had born witness to watching people in powerful positions shrink underneath the _Black Glare_. Something different always happened though, Hermione considered, it was not calculating, it was… different.

Suddenly, Hermione wondered why Narcissa Black even worked at the Ministry at all. She had enough riches and power to never work a day in her life.. then why…

For the same reason that Hermione always would. She loved the work. _Love._ Narcissa Black was the version of Narcissa Malfoy that valued love. She betrayed the darkest and one of the most powerful wizards in the world because of the love for her son. Instead of taking a more elite position in the Ministry, she took a job in education. She wanted to prove herself the same way Hermione did…

With that, Hermione was up. She swung open her office door.

"Hermione?" her assistant called behind her.

"I'll be back," she snapped back before rounding a corner and heading towards an office she never expected to go to. After a few minute walk to the center of the department, Hermione reached her destination. She was so in her own head trying to think of what to say to this woman, that she didn't even realize she was standing in front of Narcissa's assistant.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked.

"Is Ms. Black in?" Hermione asked casually.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Granger… Granger…" he muttered, running his finger over the floating sheets, "I don't see you on her schedule."

"Does she have a free minute?" Hermione asked annoyed, watching the assistant shake and give her that look as if her request might be an unforgivable curse in disguise. She knew Narcissa was strict with her employees, but she didn't realize they were quite _that_ terrified of her.

"Well, yes, but… Let me ask if she would be willing to see you," with that he scurried away to poke his head in through the door. He was a young lad, probably fresh out of school. She could only hear murmurs, but she vaguely recognized a woman's voice snapping, him apologizing, then silence.

" _Fine,_ send her in," she heard the slow, deep, annoyed voice of Narcissa say. Hermione could almost _hear_ the eye-roll.

The young man walked back, "She will see you now."

Hermione gave him a warm smile, hoping it would do as an apology for snapping at him earlier. She moved past him and walked through the door. The office was magnificent. Although she didn't really expect much less from Narcissa Black, social elite.

"Ms. Granger, I have a lot of work to do, what do I owe this… _pleasure,_ " Narcissa sighed impatiently. She was sitting behind her desk, hair pinned tightly back, fingernails tapping the side of her skull as if she was having a migraine.

"Ms. Black, I would like you to schedule out an hour a day to meet with me," Hermione said sternly, trying to appear as professional and assertive as she could muster.

"And why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?" Narcissa drawled, "I have many important things to do."

"More important that picking the head of the department you work for?" Hermione countered. She watched as Narcissa's apathetic eyes turned to curiosity.

She set her parchments down, leaning back, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Go on." Permission to continue.

"I do not want to waste your time, Ms. Black. So let's just assume we are both on the same page. You do not want me to have this job, correct?" Hermione said bluntly. A woman as powerful as Narcissa could not like to be ass-kissed and bull-shitted.

"You are correct, Ms. Granger. If you are here to beg-"

"That is exactly the opposite," Hermione said. "I would like to meet with you every day to discuss ongoing topics of debate in this department. As someone who is a leader in this department, you should know my stances and what my beliefs are on certain matters. I would like to prove to you that I know this department inside and out, and I have plans for it."

Narcissa seemed to ponder this for a moment, her red lips pursing into a smirk. Her eyes narrowed at Hermione, as if she was trying to gauge whether Hermione would break at a simple stare. She could feel every inch of that cold icy stare the same way she had in Madam Malkin's several years ago. Hermione held her ground, and she stared right back. She was not the same. The war and years of working had hardened Hermione.

"Fine," Narcissa said dismissively, waving her hand in the air. "We will meet during lunch. I do have other work I cannot simply throw to the wayside because you feel you need to try and _convince me_."

"I understand," Hermione said, uncontrollably showing a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Make plans with Barney on the way out, he will put it into my schedule," she finished, looking back down at the parchment she had been studying earlier, "Is that all?"

"I will see you tomorrow for lunch," Hermione said, turning and sauntering out of the room. She didn't dare look back at Narcissa, who she assumed wasn't even looking at her anyway. Little did she know that Narcissa had a very intrigued look on her face as Hermione left her office.

 **{}**

Hermione sighed. It had been a long week. She had spent every day in Narcissa's office detailing and debating with the blonde about various aspects about Education. So far, they had discussed how to create harmony between the different schools in the region, the funding discrepancies between different classes, transitions between school and work in the Wizarding World. Although they disagreed on the specifics of most of what they had discussed, Hermione held out hope that didn't mean the end.

"Well, it seems we disagree on a great deal of issues, Ms. Granger," Narcissa drawled, lazily swiveling around in her chair.

"I'm sure we could find middle ground on most things, Ms. Black," Hermione said, flipping through her notes.

"And what do you think of the standardization of the OWLS?" Narcissa asked, keeping her eyes down.

"I'm against them," Hermione stated.

Narcissa's eyebrows quirked upwards, "And why so?"

"Historically and scientifically, standardization does not measure a student's knowledge and practical application. It only measures memorization. If we spend all our time measuring our student's memorization, eventually we will only have students who can recite the names of spells rather than students who can actually perform spells."

Narcissa nodded, "Go on.."

Hermione sat up straight, "You can see during the times of my own education at Hogwarts, there was a significant drop in the application process practice of Defense…"

Narcissa continued to nod.

"Out of the applicants that applied for the Auror Training Program after Hogwarts, only 10% of the applicants were accepted during those who were in Hogwarts during that year. We are seeing a statistical drop in the graduating classes during that time especially for any employment opportunities that require practical application for almost every Ministry position that requires a hands-on approach.."

Another nod.

"There have been two reasons for this. Multiple years of multiple students being denied, multiple years, accessible teaching to practical magic. One, parents kept their children from attending Hogwarts due to security issues. These students mainly studied by textbook because of the illegal use of underage magic. This has also been attributed to Dolores Umbridge's attempts to dispel any actual practice against the dark arts during that year. In fact, the only members that _were_ accepted came from the rebellion group ' _Dumbledore's Army'_ which practiced in secret."

"You were part of that group, were you not?" Narcissa asked, peeling an orange from her lunch.

"I was," Hermione stated.

"But you did not… _teach_ … it correct?" Narcissa followed up.

"No, I didn't."

"And why was that?"

"I thought Harry should be the one to teach it."

"Any why not yourself? You were, after all, labeled the ' _brightest witch of your age'_ ", Narcissa asked, "And clearly, you have a persuasion towards education. Why not take the time to gain some teaching skills?"

"I was not aware at that time I would be going into the department of Education," Hermione admitted.

"Really? You had no thought of where you would be going?"

"That wasn't what I said," Hermione shot back.

"Then what was it?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward. Hermione watched as Narcissa clasped her long fingers together. Her blonde hair falling forward. Her eyes piercing so deep towards Hermione.

"We knew that we would be facing a war. The media and the government kept trying to deny it, but we knew the truth. I knew I wanted to fight for justice."

"What kind of justice?"

"In all senses of the word," Hermione clarified.

"You seem to be talking about two different things, Ms. Granger. On one hand, you have education, and on the other, you have advocacy and battle. Which is it?"

"Without education, you can have no advocacy. An educated mind is a warrior," Hermione let loose.

"And how does this play into the famous DA?" Narcissa questioned.

"Even though I had higher grades, Harry had a better practical skill set and had faced more experiences with the Dark Arts than I had at the time," Hermione answered, "Sometimes knowing who to put in charge is the smarter choice."

"So, even though you were the "smarter" one, you put Mr. Potter in charge because he had a better skill set than you in this particular area?"

"When it came to book smart, I could easily breeze by him. In the real world, other than strategy, I was hardly an accomplished duelist."

A cold silence fell between the two.

"This is your explanation for being against standardized testing?"

"Currently, the OWLs are a fantastic range between knowledge and practical application. If anything, I would love to see new, fresh ideas that continue to challenge the students and highlight their strengths and weakness so we know where to better succeed rather than making them all conform to each other," Hermione finished.

For the first time, Hermione saw the red lips of Narcissa twirl up into a smile, "Well, Ms. Granger, it seems like we've finally found something we agree on."

Out of nowhere, Hermione's heart exploded.

 **{}**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"So, how are your _meetings_ with _Ms. Black_ going, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she poured a glass of red wine in front of Hermione. Hermione picked up the glass, twirling the contents inside before allowing the liquid to travel down. She hummed. It was a fruity taste mixed with a warm sensation filling her stomach.

"It's…. _Progressing,_ " Hermione replied, looking up at Ginny, who mirrored another sip of wine from across the table.

"How very diplomatic of you, Ms. Granger," Ginny teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come off it, 'Mione," Ginny said, "Everyone knows Narcissa Black is about the most perfectionistic, snobbish, well-groomed, well… _narcissistic_ pureblood in England," Ginny answered, giggling slightly to herself, "In fact, I would say she even beats you out for the position."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, kicking the red-head from underneath the table, "I resent that!"

Ginny just raised her eyebrows.

"... and I'm not pureblood," Hermione finished.

"That's all you got out from that?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione stewed. Honestly, after a week of debating non-stop with Narcissa over various current topics within the Ministry's Education Department, Hermione was glad she was winding down with her old friend.

"If we're being perfectly honest…"

"Yes, gossip please, Brains."

"Don't call me that," Hermione pointed, taking another sip of her wine, "As I was saying, it's a bit of a headache."

"How so?"

"We agree on very little, she is stubborn, tries to debate every little detail, and I don't even think I'm persuading her that much," Hermione stated, her fingers playing with the base of her wine glass, "If anything, I may be convincing her _not_ to vote for me."

"What is she like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is she like… are the rumors true? Is she _that_ cold?" Ginny asked.

"I swear, her eyes could freeze you solid with one look," Hermione responded, before the two women let ripples of laughter escape, "But really, she's just… in command. I've never seen someone walk into a room and just _demand_ attention without a sound… excluding your husband, of course."

"And yourself," Ginny responded.

"Me?"

"Hermione, you're part of the trio that makes up the _Golden Trio,_ Merlin, I thought you weren't supposed to be this thick."

"Come off it, Ginny."

"I know you don't read the headlines or make any flashy appearances, but the Wizarding World is absolutely head-over-heels for you, Hermione Granger," Ginny exclaimed, "You walk into a room, and people respond as if they in the presence of royalty."

"No, they don't," Hermione argued, "I'm just a bushy haired geek who happened to befriend Harry Potter."

There was the look. The Ginny Weasley-Potter look. The one you either know is going to get you a _Molly Weasley Lecture Extravaganza_ or a Bat Boogey-Hex, "Hermione Granger…"

"No, no, no! Ginevra Weasley! Don't give me that!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she took another sip from her glass, "I'm sure you're doing much better than you think, she's a hard one to please, but if anyone can do it… It's gotta be you, _Brains._ "

"Stop calling me that, _Broom."_

They both roared with laughter and took another sip of wine, clinking their glasses together.

 **{}**

On Monday morning, Hermione had been called into a series of meetings. Unusually, Narcissa Black had been at every single one. If she was there to watch Hermione in her natural surroundings, it couldn't have backfired more. Narcissa Black wasn't at a meeting unless she _had_ to be there.

Her colleague from finance was so nervous he spilt his ink all over his desk...

 _"So you see here, the current funding for Educational Sports is… Oh no!"_

 _Hermione winced as she watched the black ink spill all over his desk and parchments which held all the information for the meeting._

 _"I'm so sorry. Let me, uhm…"_

 _"Here," Hermione said, removing her wand, "Let me help you clear this up."_

 _"Well as all the notes for this meeting are ruined, I can see there is nothing further left to discuss. Schedule another meeting for next week," Narcissa replied coldly as she stood up and walked briskly out of the room._

Her partner in Educational Law couldn't stop stuttering.

 _"You s-ee he-here. I ha-ve, uhm, v-v-various cli-e-e-ents.."_

 _"_ _Let's reschedule when you've located your tongue."_

And even her current supervisor kept setting off darts of accidental magic in every direction.

 _"And you see here.."_

 _CRASH. A lamp exploded._

 _"Oh dear, you can see here, Hermione."_

 _BOOM. Books came flying off the wall._

 _"Sir, are you ill?" Narcissa snapped._

 _"No."_

 _SPARK. A fire erupted next to Hermione in the waste bin. Hermione rolled her eyes, took out her wand, and quickly doused the fire out._

 _"Clearly, you are not in a correct state of mind. Let's reschedule when you can control yourself and your magic."_

In every single meeting, Hermione's day became exponentially more stressful. One, because being around Narcissa Black who was watching your every move like a hawk was stressful enough, but furthermore, every meeting that was rescheduled put Hermione's own work further and further behind. By 10:30, Hermione had enough.

After a quick stop at the Ministry cashier's' office she made her way to her assistant, Lauren.

"I want you to get me _this,_ " Hermione said pointing at the small list of items.

"What is _that?_ " Lauren asked, peering at the list.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, "You'll want to go to Muggle London."

"Muggle London?"

"Yes. I've laid out directions here on this map. It will take you directly to the store you need to go to. Ask the salespeople for _this_ ," she said, indicating back to the list, "They will have it in stock. You only need one. Then, give them this… it should be more than enough…"

Hermione put a series of Muggle Pounds into her assistant's hand, who looked at it very quizzically before looking up at Hermione, "Of course, Hermione, right away."

"And be back before lunch," Hermione finished.

Her assistant nodded before throwing on her cloak and running out the door.

 **{}**

Her assistant made it right back before noon which made Hermione late- _or her own version of late, which is five minutes early-_ to Narcissa's office. She gave a quick nod to Barney, who had seemed to warm up to her after her first encounter with him. She had noticed that the young man had several coffee cups on his desk. By the second day, she began bringing him a coffee which seemed to warm him back up. Hermione placed the cup on his desk, gave him a warm smile, and a quick hello.

"Ms. Black is already waiting for you, Ms. Granger," he said, politely, and then he leaned in closer and whispered, "And she doesn't seem too pleased, heads up."

Hermione laughed softly, gripping her little bag she was carrying in her hand, "Thanks, Barney."

After walking inside the office, she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said from her desk, "I daresay, if the department runs as well as it did today, I'm absolutely flummoxed how we have a department at _all."_

"I'm glad that you brought that up," Hermione said, making her way over to the chair and sitting down in it, "I assume you were not _coincidentally_ at all my morning meetings today?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Narcissa said, sitting up straight at shifting through some parchments on her desk, "I make a point to know all the details of what is happening in this department."

"You've never once attended any of my meetings that weren't department-wide," Hermione countered.

"Well, Ms. Granger, maybe it's overdue because I was _not_ particularly impressed by today's performance in the slightest."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Hermione said, sliding the contents of the little baggy she carried onto the edge of Narcissa's wood desk. Two little gadgets fell out onto the desk. Narcissa looked immediately appalled.

"What is _Merlin's name_ is that contraption?" Narcissa asked, eyeing the small little pieces that now littered her desk.

"This is a spy microphone and earpiece test. Muggle police authorities use them when they go undercover in missions to hear what is happening without actually being there."

"Muggles created this?"

"Yes," Hermione said, a small smile on her face as she watched Narcissa eye the two harmless little electronic devices as if they might jump up and bite her, "I thought… since you want to see how I interact with others in the department, you could use this to listen rather than scare my colleagues into fits."

"Me? Scare?" Narcissa huffed, "I do no such thing."

"Ms. Black, you are incredibly efficient and your leadership within your department speaks volumes, but you are an intimidating woman," Hermione said. She watched as Narcissa's blue eyes looked up from the mic and speakers, "Now, rather than scare the daylights out of my staff, I can wear this little microphone, and you can listen through the earpiece."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm already packed to the walls with my current workload, the presentation I'm preparing for the hearing, and my daily sessions with you. I simply can't afford for you to continue to set everything back by sitting in my meetings and making poor Mr. Weather's office explode around him. I will never get any work done trying to catch up."

Narcissa huffed.

"Well, fine then, show me how this piece works," she said, gingerly picking up the microphone. Hermione repressed the urge to giggle.

"It's this one," she said, picking up the earpiece. She hesitated, "If you'll allow me.. I'll have to stick it in your ear."

"Well, I haven't got all day," Narcissa rolled her eyes.

Hermione walked around the desk, and she stood next to Narcissa's chair. It wasn't until she was pulling back Narcissa's long blonde hair with her fingers that she realized she was trembling slightly. What if she pulled her hair? What if she accidentally jammed the ear piece too far inside? She took a few deep breaths before she gently tucked the holster around the back of Narcissa's ear and placed the speaker gently inside.

"Now what?" Narcissa's usually commanding voice said.

"Um, now we, well, I put this on," Hermione said, fiddling with the microphone, hiding it discreetly between her shirt and her bra, clasping it tightly to her shirt. She flicked the power button, "Can you hear me?"

Narcissa immediately jumped and clasped her hand over her ear, "What-"

If Hermione wasn't so visibly terrified of Narcissa or scared that she held her future promotion in her hands, she would have laughed out loud at the panic jump Narcissa did when she heard Hermione's voice from the speaker.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," Hermione said, grabbing her arm, "Sorry, it's going to sound a lot closer."

"IT'S _LOUD,"_ Narcissa almost screamed, closing her eyes tight.

"Oh shoot," Hermione said, adjusting the volume on the back of Narcissa's earpiece, "Better?"

Narcissa looked skeptical for a moment.

"Is it better now?" Hermione asked again, this time placing a calming hand on Narcissa's arm before realizing what she had done and removing it.

"Yes, much," Narcissa said, motioning for Hermione to sit back down in her chair, "So, what is the… plan with these bugs?"

 _For a witch who has grown up with no Muggle experience, 'bug' isn't too far off,_ Hermione thought.

"I will wear the microphone around the office all day, except for when I'm in my office just doing work, but meetings, co-worker interactions, and everything else you can chose to listen in. I'll have my assistant send you my daily schedule every day, and you can pick and choose when you want to listen in. It can travel long distances, it may get a little staticky…"

"Staticky?"

"It might make a weird noise… kind of like a muffled sound.."

"Oh."

"But I won't have any idea when you're listening in so it can be as authentic as possible. I'll switch the batteries during our noon sessions. No one will be any wiser."

"And Mr. Weathers can keep his office in tact?" Narcissa asked, a slight glint in her eye.

"And the department will continue to run smoothly," Hermione corrected, offering a small smile.

"Very well, then, Ms. Granger. Shall we begin this session? What are we talking about today? You know how I love wasting time," Narcissa said, switching back into her commanding persona.

Hermione smiled before flipping open her notebook.

 **AN: Thank you** **for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I also invite constructive criticism. This is my first FanFic in a very long time, and my writing is very rusty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: H.E.W.R.**

Hermione hummed lightly to herself as she continued working on her presentation. She was staying late for the third night in a row _(the number of times she had done this, unlimited)_. She had managed to catch herself up on most of her missed work from the nightmare meetings from Monday with Narcissa, but she found herself immobilized by the task of prepping for her presentation. She couldn't spend her whole month trying to persuade Narcissa without a solid presentation behind it. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. At least her meetings had gone fairly well today, although boring and tedious. If Narcissa had been listening in at all, Hermione predicted the woman would have been bored to tears.

Magically refilling her coffee cup, Hermione took another sip. She needed to have a plan in place if she was given this promotion. She mumbled to herself, " _Solidarity…. Weakness points…. Strengths… Pinpoint the commonalities…"_

There was a knock on her slightly ajar door, "You still here, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up just in time to see her messy jet black haired friend peeking his head around the door, "Hey, Harry. Future department heads don't have a chance to sleep, do they?"

"Well, I don't know how I would have gotten through mine if someone hadn't helped me like always," he said, shooting her his crooked smile. "Don't work too late."

"When has that caution ever stopped me before?"

Harry cackled, "Fair point… you and your _light reading_."

"Say hello to Ginny for me, would you?" Hermione asked, a warm smile erupting on her face.

"I will. I have to run. We're having some people over for dinner before Ginny leaves for her game in Russia tomorrow morning," Harry said, waving goodbye.

"Should I stop by after I'm done here?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "Just some lugs from the Auror Department. Nothing to concern yourself with, mate."

"Alright, well, wish Gin luck for me, alright?"

"Will do!"

Hermione stuck her head back down as she heard Harry's footsteps fade away and began humming again. Moments later she felt a sharp stab in the front of her forehead.

"Ow…" she mumbled before glancing back up and down to see where the point of contact had come from. She looked down to see a paper airplane folded neat and crisp-like. She slowly opened it up and found delicate handwriting.

 _Listen to Potter. Go home and rest.…._  
 _And stop that dreadful humming._  
 _You're giving me a headache._

Hermione laughed and moved the microphone closer to her mouth.

"You got it, boss. Good night."

Hermione unclipped the microphone and set it in her desk drawer before throwing on her cloak and leaving her office.

 **{}**

"You want to _expand_ Muggle Studies?" Narcissa asked, looking up from her paper.

"For those you wish to explore outside the Wizarding World, yes," Hermione said.

"It's an _elective,_ " Narcissa said, peering at Hermione from over her desk.

"Muggles make up 99% of Earth's population, it is imperative that those who wish to learn more about Muggle culture can have the space to do so," Hermione argued.

"It is a completely different world, how will this benefit witches and wizards in the future other than sordid trivia?" Narcissa asked, she was leaning over slightly, hand propping up her chin.

"You cannot completely erase an entire culture that takes up most of the population, Ms. Black. I, for one, took Muggle Studies during my time at Hogwarts, and I have to say it was entirely misrepresented." Hermione explained.

"Name one…" Narcissa began.

"An Auror needs to go undercover during a mission, a magical person gets harmed with a muggle weapon, alternative travel for those who can't floo or apparate safely, if someone were to marry a Muggle or a Muggleborn…" Hermione began, but was quickly cut off.

"I see your point, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said flatly, "I suppose if there were enough students interested in the matter, then there would be no reason to counter it."

Hermione looked at Narcissa skeptically, "Just like that?"

Narcissa's blue eyes stared at Hermione, "Yes, Ms. Granger, just like… _that._ Your reasoning checks out, I can't find an argument against it otherwise. If you were suggesting a _required_ course, that would be a different story. I can think of plenty of pureblood families who would bend over backwards to make sure _that_ didn't happen."

Hermione was too overwhelmed by the fact that she had just convinced Narcissa Black of a matter within _five minutes_ to even get angry at the latter part of her statement.

"Besides, clearly these Muggle devices can be useful, as you've proven," Narcissa said, indicating to the mic currently enclosed behind Hermione's shirt. Hermione stared at the woman incredicolusy. Where was the pureblood elitist woman she had met years ago?

"I could demonstrate more useful devices if you would be willing," Hermione stated.

Narcissa paused, her lips stilling for a moment, "No. I don't think that would be the most useful for our current arrangement, Ms. Granger, I'm sure you wish to be more efficient with your time with me."

 _And there she is,_ Hermione thought, but quickly brushed it aside. Narcissa was right. Narcissa's job was demanding as ever, she couldn't waste her hour a day showing her muggle trinkets. She had made that mistake once with Arthur. She never thought one man could be fascinated with the inner workings of a mechanical pencil for _six hours._

"Is there anything else we discussing today, Ms. Granger?" Narcissa drawled out, attempting to organize a variety of piles on her desk. She adjusted her glasses as she glanced a look over at Hermione, who was sitting in front of her desk with her own mess of folders.

"We will be discussing the organization and implementation of the S.P.E.W Union into the various magical schools across the continent-"

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked.

"The implementation of the S.P.E.W. Union into magical schools…"

"Not possible, next topic," Narcissa said, waving her hand.

"How do you even know what S.P.E.W. Union is?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"I heard more than once the rantings of my son coming home from Hogwarts and complaining about Hermione Granger and her S.P.E.W. Escapades," Narcissa said.

 _Malfoy…._ Hermione clenched her quill in her hand.

"I can squash this right now, Ms. Granger, you would need several more laws in place than just a few schools. The rights of House Elves is more than just changing three or four locations, you can't just give rights to some and not to others. You would have to establish House Elves worker's rights across-"

"That's my plan," Hermione interrupted. She almost clasped her hands over her mouth, but she didn't. She hadn't meant to interrupt Narcissa Black, but whenever someone disputed a cause so close to her heart as S.P.E.W., she couldn't help herself. _Remain strong, Granger…_

"Well then you have a lot more to plan for than just organization and implementation, Ms. Granger, you will have bills, laws, debates, this will go to court, you will have to present it to the Wizengamot…"

Hermione put five folders onto Narcissa's desk.

"I present to you, Ms. Black, the implementation of H.E.W.R. or House Elves Workers Rights, _formally_ known as the S.P.E.W. Union."

"Ms. Granger, this is above the Department of Magical Education…" Narcissa said, clasping her hands together.

" **One,** implementation at schools like Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. We have the closest relations with these schools and oversee the vast majority of laws required for professors, students, and staff. I would like to include House Elves underneath staff. Of course, the **two, media** , will catch wind of this. I already have several press releases and statements at the ready, including other attempts and propaganda about how House Elves are misused, harassed, and their working conditions un-livable…"

"The state of House Elves at magical schools are treated much more well off than…"

"than household House Elves, I'm aware," Hermione finished, raising her eyebrows to Narcissa, "step **three, law**. I have already started working with Departments Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Department of Magical Law Enforcement to manifest these plans. As you said yourself, we cannot have House Elves with some rights and others with not, between work already happening between the three most prestigious schools in the area that employs some of the top professionals in the Wizarding World and the media gaining wind and traction of what is happening- it will _have_ to go up for debate. These are already my proposals and ideas for when the time comes…"

"My, you are very thorough, Ms. Granger," Narcissa drawled, leafing her fingers through the documents.

"I've been told that very often, Ms. Black," Hermione countered, and then continued, " **Four, pushback.** I'm very well aware that this is a hotly contested issue, but I am also aware that I'm not alone in this. For all the pushback I receive, I have already planted my debates for pushing this issue further. By this point, the three schools will already have had time to improve worker's rights, we will have _proof_ that this works for the best interest of everyone. House Elves will have better working conditions, they will have salary which will then be taxed, they will contribute to the economy, and thus they will be happier and their productivity will improve which leads to step **five, officially making it law."**

"You seem to have this all rather planned out," Narcissa said, running her fingers over the spines of the folders.

"Yes, I do." Hermione said, rather proudly of herself.

"Well, there is just one _hiccup_ in your plan," Narcissa said, taking the glasses from her face.

 _What? No._ Hermione thought, her plan was near perfection. She had analyzed every possible opposition or argument and had completed a comprehensive list of counter-strategies and logic to debunk them.

"Yes, logistically and economically, you are on the right track… but you're forgetting the _psychology_ of it," Narcissa said.

"I don't understand."

"You're forgetting that House Elves don't _want_ to be free."

"They've been brainwashed for centuries."

"That cannot be proven."

"Not if you don't ever get them the _option!_ "

"You are not suggesting an **option** , Ms. Granger. Your plan includes several mandates laws which would require House Elves to be _removed_ from their families. Families that have been taking care- _however good or horribly_ \- of them. You would be removing several House Elves from families who will not be able to pay for services to employee a House Elf out on the street with no way to fend for themselves."

Hermione began fuming, her fingers tightly wrapped around the armrests of her chair. She glared at Narcissa. Her lips were pressed into a thin line.

Narcissa continued, "They are a different class than wizarding kind…"

"Yes, they are described as ' _non-wizard, part-human'_ , but that doesn't mean they shouldn't have equal rights!" Hermione finally screeched, finally losing her temper.

"We just went through an entire war on whether muggleborns were in the same class as wizards, do we really need another lesson in war?" Narcissa argued.

"We need to learn it a thousand times over if we keep thinking that others' are below us," Hermione breathed, "They're _slaves!_ "

"Careful how you throw around that word, Ms. Granger. _Slavery_ implies they can be bought and sold, they are inherited down through wizarding families."

"Semantics! They are treated like _property!_ " Hermione breathed incensed, standing up. She couldn't even begin to form another sentence, she was so worked up. "Ms. Black- I can't-..." Hermione began pacing around the office. "This is a matter of great importance to me, Ms. Black because I have been in their shoes. I have been treated like scum. I would be in their place if _your sister_ and her god-forsaken _dark lord_ had gotten their way, and all you cared about would be to have everyone placate themselves. So, great for you, Narcissa Black, for being born into a pureblood family while I would have rotten in someone's basement fending for _scraps!"_

Narcissa had the modesty to look embarrassed, "There is a time for fighting, Ms. Granger. This is not that time."

"No? Well then, good day, Ms. Black," Hermione grabbed her files and stormed out the door.

As the door shut behind her, Narcissa let out a long sigh.

 **{}**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: REPERCUSSIONS**

 _Bloody hell, no-good fucking shite, pisser, Merlin's sake!_ Hermione thought angrily as she stormed down the hallway after slamming the door in Narcissa's face. _Bloody wench, who does she think she is?_

When Hermione made it back to her office, the her magic began making the various items on her desk start to vibrate. She ripped off her the microphone and threw it into her desk drawer angrily. She couldn't stand that woman! She finally managed to get them to a semi-respectable state, even so much as offering solutions to problem that the older witch was accepting, and _she has the nerve to,_ Hermione thought, _she has the bloody nerve to say… to think that… how can she not…_

Hermione let out a frustrated scream as she plunged her face into her hands, finally sitting down at her desk. She made a variety of unintelligible, irritated sounds as she shook with rage. She slapped her hands down on the desk and took a series of deep breathes.

 _Keep it together, Granger. You can do this. You are in the right. She's wrong. You just have to prove to her…_

Hermione trailed off in thought. She couldn't just prove anything to Narcissa now, not with the thin ice she was already on by insisting these meetings happen, and the way she had stormed out of her office.

 _Well, at least I can avoid her until tomorrow…_ Hermione thought and briefly glanced at her schedule.

 _ **Fuck!**_

 **{}**

Hermione sat across from Narcissa during an department wide meeting. She sat with her hands clasped tightly. Narcissa had not once even looked at Hermione since they sat down even though they were sitting directly across from each other. The wide circular table sat about thirty-five, but Hermione had got the unfortunate luck to be sitting _right across the bloody table._

"Reports from Ms. Black regarding the reintegration of Defense Against the Dark Arts back into the OWL testing. I will remind the department these plans are _highly_ important considering the lack of stability since the war on Hogwarts," Minvera said, motioning for Narcissa to begin.

"Like the Headmistress said, these integrations plans are _highly important,_ although you would never know considering the lack of decorum and skill placed into these reports. I'm highly displeased, and I will be conducting very harsh reviews and every one that does not meet my expectations will be burnt and redone. Understood?" Narcissa snapped harshly, looking around the room at a bunch of nervous Ministry officials.

Hermione heard the man next to her gulp loudly. She began twisting her fingers in her lap, attempting to not draw so much attention to herself. She couldn't help to notice that Narcissa's eyes had skipped over her when surveying the room.

 _Please, please look at me,_ Hermione practically screamed internally at the blonde woman, who was conducting a meeting about something rather serious. She watched as Narcissa's biting words sunk into each employee who was off margin on their reports.

"Granger…" Narcissa started, pursing her lips together in a tight line and staring down intently at the piece of paper. After a moment, she took a breath, "Passable."

Narcissa passed the piece of paper to her left to Barney, who was trying to keep track of each report Narcissa deemed passable and the ones that she said "burn it."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be at the end of Narcissa's biting tongue this meeting. She clutch her quill, _if only she would look at me. Maybe I would have some idea… if I really fucked this up or not._

"... Granger, Flott, and Thesian are dismissed as they are the only ones who clearly _care_ enough about their work. The rest will stay and read through the passable reports so they know what mistakes not to make in the future," Narcissa said, waving her wand over the copies which multiplied and levitated to the remaining bodies.

Hermione quietly stood and ran her fingers along the back of her chair.

"Something you wish to say, Ms. Granger?" Narcissa asked, her eyes finally catching Hermione's. Hermione glanced up to the blonde woman, hoping to be able to read her. All she found was threat. Something daring her to speak up. There was defiance written in her eyes. Urging her, daring her. Knowing that if she stepped one foot out of line, Narcissa's words would cut her to pieces.

"No, Ms. Black, thank you," Hermione said before stepping out the room behind the two others.

 **{}**

That night, Hermione pushed herself way later into the late office hours than Kingsley would deam acceptable. He was always nagging and pushing her out the door whenever she would push the boundaries. It was typical for her position to work well into the evening, sometime attending dinner meetings, working on a-typical cases or special projects, but Kingsley would put his foot down if he heard about her staying late to get ahead on the next day's work. Over the past year, she had created a system of being out of her office or hiding under her desk whenever Kingsley (or sometimes Harry) would swing by to check on her. They would take turns sporadically popping their heads in and out through the door or by the fireplace floo. About once a month, she would let them catch her claiming she "lost track of time" in order to keep them fooled.

Most of the time, she wasn't even working. She would often curl up in her office chair and pour over books. Sure, it wasn't as comfortable as her bed or couch at her flat, but being alone in her place only served to remind her how very alone she was. She drowned herself in work because she loved it, but no one had ever gotten it- gotten _her_ , not even Ron, who had known her for years.

Hermione sighed, swivelling around in her chair pouring over a book she wasn't even reading. She was merely scanning over the words, but they weren't sticking in her mind. She looked around her office… again… for the millionth time, and she slammed her book back down on the desk with a loud and resounding **thud.** She hadn't stepped out of her office since the department meeting, sending her assistant home early. She hadn't eaten since lunch. She couldn't eat. She didn't have an appetite after today. It was nearing Midnight. She had gotten to work at Six AM. She felt frazzled, weak, dizzy, and worst of all, she felt this incessant knot in her stomach that wouldn't go away.

" _Are you feeling ill, Hermione? Maybe you should go home?"_

" _I'm fine, Harry."_

" _You don't look like yourself. Did something happen?"_

" _Just a bad day."_

" _Does it have something to do with…"_

" _Just drop it, Harry."_

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps outside her office. She quickly ducked under her desk. Soft heels clicked against the floor. Slowly, her door opened. Hermione snuck a peek from underneath her desk. She would have recognized those long legs anywhere. Her eyes travelled up to Narcissa's long legs to just where the desk cut off her pencil skirt just above her knees.

"Ms…?" Narcissa started softly. Hermione kept quiet. After a confused moment, she heard Narcissa mutter a soft, "Oh," as she noticed Hermione's empty chair. Hermione looked down and noticed her microphone sticking out of her blouse.

 _Pisser._

Hermione tried to stay as still and silent as possible. After a few more moments, she watched Narcissa take a few steps into the office, then stop, another sign, then turn around and leave with a soft click of the door. Hermione stopped herself before she accidentally let out a long sigh of relief.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Hermione muttered inside her head. The damn microphone.

What was Narcissa ding here so late at night? And why on earth would she have been listening to the microphone? Did she think Hermione would still be here?

 _Great_ , Hermione thought, _now I'll have three people checking in on me. Well, clearly Narcissa stays here late too.._

Hermione briefly imagined them curled up in Narcissa's office late at night, but she quickly shook that idea out of her head.

She was seriously considering blowing Narcissa off the next day, but Hermione Granger never backed down. She had done exactly that when she ran away. She escaped. She had been backed into a corner, and she had thrown a jab at Narcissa's former life in defense, but she knew it had hurt Narcissa just as much as it hurt her. She had seen the pain in those blue eyes before Narcissa had regained her composure before Hermione had fled. She had been ruthless and rash. Maybe Narcissa still hated Muggle Borns, or maybe Hermione had just dug herself a deeper hole.

Hermione had done enough yelling during the war. Now, she had a set of ears that were listening to her ideas, albeit reluctantly. She had wasted them by storming out. Now who knew? She was hiding under her desk like a temper tantrum child after being scolded. This wasn't sticking up for herself, this was running away.

Slowly, Hermione withdrew from under her desk. She unclipped the mic, sticking it back into the drawer it lived in. With a deep breath, she slowly walked out of her office, down the empty corridor to Narcissa's office.

 **{}**

When Hermione reached Narcissa's office, she noticed the door was slightly ajar and the light on. She took a deep breath, and she gently knocked on the heavy door frame.

"Come in…?" Came the questioning voice from within.

Hermione pushed the door open to reveal Narcissa, who was seated at her desk.

"Ms. Granger, I'm... _surprised_ to see you here. This is clearly not our pre-determined time slot," Narcissa commented, clearly struggling if she should reveal she had been at Hermione's office moments ago.

"I'll make it quick, Ms. Black," Hermione breathed. _God, I hate apologizing for being right…_

Narcissa looked over her glasses, "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I was out of line. Although I am up for this promotion, you are still my superior."

"If that's all you care about then please be on your way. I have no time for such apologies…"

"It's not."

Narcissa placed her papers down, clasping her fingers on top of them, "Then by all means…"

"If anything these meetings have taught me that I need to be more _diplomatic_. You see, I'm known to be the bookworm and very hostile when I know I'm right. I back my arguments up with so much facts and logic, eventually I win, and my opponent has no choice but to back down," Hermione began, "or, really, they just get too sick of arguing with me."

Narcissa chuckled at that.

"Arguing until your enemy gets bored works in school, middle management, and when you have too many family members over at the holidays, but… I will be dealing with several prominent department heads, Ministers, country leaders who are all as much stubborn and rash as I am. If I am to hold my own, I can't be storming out of every argument when someone has backed me into a corner. I need to step down or keep pushing."

Narcissa nodded, clearly impressed, "Very well, Ms. Granger. I accept your apology. I assume I will see you at our regularly scheduled time tomorrow?"

"If you will still have me, then yes," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't change my views from what I said yesterday, but I'm still here to prove to you that I deserve this position."

"Then tomorrow, noon for lunch," Narcissa said, resuming her paperwork. Hermione started to leave before that voice spoke again.

"Just out of curiosity, Ms. Granger, you would be opening a flood-gate of different lawsuits for a variety of magical creatures: centaurs, giants, merpeople…." Narcissa stopped and eyed Hermione, " _unless_ that's exactly what you want to happen."

Hermione eyed Narcissa back.

"You know this goes further than just Head of Magical Education. This is Minister or Wizengamot level planning…." Narcissa trailed off.

Hermione remained silent until she saw the look of recognition on Narcissa's face.

"If this was such a strong passion of yours, why not start in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures or Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Surely, you would have more resources there."

"I believe you to change the world you have to start with education," Hermione breathed, "I was never able to reason my way out of pureblood's hate of me. I was only able to do so by attempting to educate them."

Narcissa looked at her quizzically before Hermione turned, "See you tomorrow, Ms. Black."

"Wait! Ms. Granger...," Narcissa started, standing up. Hermione stopped and turned on her heel, facing the blonde's desk. Narcissa walked out from behind so she was standing directly next to her desk in front of Hermione, fiddling with the edge of the desk while she did so.

"Just so you know… I'm… I didn't…" Narcissa stuttered, bringing her hands in front of her, wringing them together in a fidgety nervous way that Hermione had never seen before. Her cold blue eyes were cast down towards the floor, her lips trembling. Hermione could see Narcissa biting them to try and keep them still. Hermione's heart reached out to the woman, wanting to clasp her hands around Narcissa's shaky ones, to try and soothe her. But Hermione held back, this was not a Narcissa she knew how to handle.

"I… I don't think the same way I once did," Narcissa began slowly, shame dripping from her voice, not trusting her eyes to move further than the hardwood floor, "I know you have no reason to believe that based on yesterday's conversation, but perhaps maybe, I could…"

Hermione took a tentative step forward, unsure of where this was headed. Her heart thudded against her chest so loudly she was sure Narcissa could hear it. Narcissa continued, "... perhaps, I could…"

 _Show you…_ a faint, vulnerable whisper at the front of Hermione's mind.

"Are you…?" Hermione started, feeling a little hazy. Narcissa clasped her fingers around Hermione's wrists, and Hermione felt herself hurdling forward.

 **{}**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: REVELATIONS**

 _Narcissa continued, "... perhaps, I could…"_

 _ **Show you…** a faint, vulnerable whisper at the front of Hermione's mind._

 _"Are you…?" Hermione started, feeling a little hazy. Narcissa clasped her fingers around Hermione's wrists, and Hermione felt herself hurdling forward._

For a few moments, Hermione felt herself spiraling. She closed her eyes tight before she felt the world stop. She could still feel Narcissa's cold hands holding her wrists so tightly, Hermione thought they might bruise.

Hermione felt a cold, freezing numb feeling down to her bones. It started in her skull and ricocheting down her spine, running along her ribcage, down into her muscles, and into her veins. Once she felt like she wasn't going to reveal her breakfast contents onto the floor, she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Narcissa's hands, still enclosed around her, as if pleading for her not to let go or shake her off. Not yet. Narcissa's eyes were closed shut.

Hermione looked around. They were still in Narcissa's office, although it was if the world had been tinted in blue and the lights had been significantly dimmed. She felt hazy, as if it took her a few moments to catch up with the world around her. She felt the magic swirling around her like a tornado.

Suddenly, she felt something run by her legs. She turned and saw a young blonde girl screaming as she ran through the office.

"Cissy! Come back here! You get back here **right now**!" another voice called, although much younger than she was used to, Hermione could recognize that shrill voice anywhere. She shuddered as she felt Narcissa's fingers close deeper around hers. She turned her head the other direction, and she saw a 14 year old Bellatrix running after the younger girl. Even in youth, Bellatrix looked positively dark. Hermione watched Narcissa dart beneath Narcissa's desk.

"Cissy, come out from under there! This is not funny!" Bellatrix called.

"It was just a joke, Bella!" Cissy called back, still hiding, "I didn't mean it. You won't hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you, Cissy," Bellatrix promised, coaxing the younger girl out from her hiding spot. Narcissa speaked out from behind the desk, "I would never hurt you as long as you remain loyal to this family."

Narcissa ran and threw her arms around her big sister. Hermione watched slightly aghast as the former-living death eater was… _affectionate…_ slowly soothing her little sister by running her black fingernails through her blonde hair, "You must not even joke about things like that, do you understand me? If father were to hear you, he would lock Andy up and harm you for being the messenger. Do you understand?"

Narcissa nodded meekly into the witch's shoulder, "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"I can only protect you while I'm home, Cissy. You'll be at Hogwarts next year, but I can't protect you while I'm away. I can't do anything other than teach you how to behave properly."

"Please, please, please! I don't want to get hurt!"

"You won't, little sister, I promise. I would kill him myself before I let him lay a hand on you," Bellatrix cooed into her ear as if she was humming a common lullaby, "For now, stay out of his way and behave. I can keep you safe."

Hermione watched as the young Death Eater continues to coo and whisper nothing's into her younger sister's ear who sobbed into her neck, continuing to run one hand through her platinum hair and the one rubbing comforting circles on her lower back.

"Muggles are filth, little Cissa, so are Muggle Borns who steal our magic and the blood traitors who protect them," Bellatrix sang softly, humming slightly as she rocked her back and forth, "Your Bella will protect you from the horrors of the world. They will maim you, taunt you, harass you, but Bella will always be there to protect you."

"Bellatrix!" A voice shook the portraits hanging on the walls.

The look on Bellatrix's face went from one of love and affection to fear and disgust, "Hide under the desk, Cissy," she warned, "Do not come out."

 _No… not yet… too far…_ Hermione heard in the back of her head, struggling to hear the unintelligible voices from the younger girls.

"... do you understand me, Cissa? If he knows, he will kill you…"

 _No, no, no! Not yet!_

Younger Cissa had tears streaming down her face as she rushed back under the desk.

"Not a word, Cissa!"

"Bellatrix, you whore! Get your ass back down here! I'll show you what the Family Black Name means you little wench!" A strange shadowy figure that Hermione couldn't quite make out came into the room, pulling her by the hair, who let out a blood-stopping scream.

Hermione would have thought her heart stop by the agony of the scream if she couldn't hear her pulse radiating throughout her body. She saw tears in those dark eyes as the scream continued.

 ** _NOT YET,_ ** Hermione heard Narcissa scream into her mind. Hermione wasn't sure if she was screaming at her or at herself. Hermione wasn't in control. She wanted to make it stop, to make it go away.

Suddenly, there was a release, as if Narcissa's mind had let go of the memory, suddenly replaced by taunting words.

 _Repeat after me, "Mudbloods are filth."_

"Mudbloods are filth."

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little pure blood brat."_

 _"She's got a stick shoved so far up her ass."_

 _"You will protect the Black Family Name, little girl. Your loyalty will remain here."_

 _"You're insane sister isn't here to protect you now."_

 _"Little bloody know-it-all."_

The taunts and comments kept coming. Hermione couldn't tell where they were coming from. She saw a slightly older, maybe twelve years old, Narcissa being held by Bellatrix, sobbing into her lap. Bellatrix raised her chin, and Hermione saw a black eye and bruises around her temples and a bruised lip.

 _ **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU DISGUST ME.**_

"Marry Lucius, Narcissa," Bellatrix said, "Do you want to end up like the blood traitor, Andy?"

Green flashes of images smacked Hermione in the face as fast and as hard as lightning. A younger version of Andromeda she knew, grandmother to Teddy, bruised and beaten. Blood was streaming down her nose as she saw quick flashes of green streams of light hurdling towards her as she ran for the door. She looked so much like the younger version of Bellatrix.

 _"They will pay for this, Cissa," Bellatrix said, "I will destroy them."_

 _"Why would they use magic against me? I didn't do anything! Why do they hate me?"_

 _"They don't know they are wrong, Cissa. We will destroy them, filthy blood traitors," Bellatrix spat._

Another swirl of memories left Hermione seeing a young girl with dark brown hair with a blue tie stepping in front of Narcissa, who looked frozen in fear. A strong protection spell flew from the girl's lips before the bullies backed off.

"Her sister will murder you, idiots!"

"Well, she's not here now," a dark voice said.

"I would listen to the Mudblood, gentlemen," the voice said from behind. In a flash, Bellatrix manically fired off a series of spells. Hermione watched several spells get fired before she watched the three boys and one girl stumble off, clutching their stomachs in pain. The Ravenclaw girl had bent down next to Narcissa, who lay on the floor, in pain. There was a fresh bruise and blood spilling from her mouth.

"Get away from my sister, Mudblood," Bellatrix spat. The girl looked over at Narcissa huddled on the floor, "You get a pass this time, but if I ever see you near my sister again, I will personally make your life a living hell."

The girl looked back at Narcissa, gulping, but with a second look at the horror written on Bellatrix's faces, she grabbed her bag and ran down the hallway.

"What did the filthy blood traitors do to you, Cissa?"

Flashes of Andromeda came back in full force.

 _ **GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, BLOOD TRAITOR. YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE. IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND.**_

It was as if Narcissa was desperately trying to control maintain the control of her mind and memories, but they were slipping and feeding on top of each other. Hermione couldn't keep track. Suddenly, the memories slowed down slowed down again.

"What about Andy?"

"She's as good as dead to us, Cissa," Bellatrix said sternly, wrapping her arms around the smaller, now teenage, Narcissa. They were laying in what appeared to be Narcissa's bed. "Lucius is an idiot, but you will be out of the house. My marriage will be for politics and power, but yours does not have to be. It's a good match."

"Then what will it be for… _love?"_ Narcissa choked back the word.

"You know nothing of love. Love is meaningless. I've seen you staring at the Ravenclaw Mudblood. It needs to stop, do you understand? She may have tried to protect you one time, but she will run away the second it's convenient. Your family will protect you. Marry Lucius. You will be much better at playing the darling wife than I could ever be. Be polite. You'll want for nothing. Make an heir. Allow the Black bloodline to continue. Father can't touch you then."

"He hasn't…"

"I know, but that doesn't mean he won't," Bellatrix snapped. She composed herself before, "I don't want to scare you…"

"I know. You're protecting me, just like you always have," Narcissa snuggled her face deeper into Bellatrix's neck.

"I won't always be there."

"With…?"

"Yes. After He rises, we won't need to fear those Mudblood and Blood Traitors anymore. Look what they did to your pretty face. They are evil. They will destroy us, our kind, until we filter out completely. I won't let that happen, Cissa."

"But…"

 ** _Filth. Muddy blood._**

"Say yes to Lucius when he asks. That will keep any undesirables away from you. I'm going to teach you how to duel. The idiot professors at Hogwarts teach nothing of battle. We can only protect you so much, but you will need to be a strong fighter as well. Forget Andy. Forget that Mudblood girl. Practice the Occlumency we've been working on. Don't let anyone violate your mind. It's only us now," Bellatrix said, kissing her on the forehead.

 _ **Blood traitors. Filth.**_

"I swear to Merlin, Cissa! If you do not allow the Dark Lord here, I will personally ask that Draco bear the Mark and serve."

"Please, Bella, no. He's only a boy. You can't make him…"

"Do it, Cissa. It is not a request."

More swirling images.

"You were supposed to stop this, Bella! You were supposed to protect him! Now, look what's happened!"

"Blame your blasted husband's failings, Cissa! This is no fault of mine! If Lucius.."

"You swore you would protect us!"

"I can't argue with the Dark Lord!"

"You can't or you won't?"

"There isn't a difference. It's all him, don't you see? His word **is** our word."

"I'm going to Severus."

"You wouldn't dare, Cissa!"

"He's my son, Bella! I won't stand by and watch you destroy his life!"

"This _is_ his life, sister. He's grown up _to be_ in it. We've been priming him for high ranks in the new world. He should be proud to wear the Mark and serve."

Suddenly, the two women vanished, and they were replaced with three teenagers.

 _I'm so sorry, I have to…_ she heard before she realized who the three were. She watched as herself, a few years younger, huddled against Harry and Ron.

"Little chat… _girl… to… girl…"_ she heard the sickening sweet voice whisper harshly as she watched Bellatrix pull her from the room. Hermione turned her head to follow the movement. She watched her torture play out, but she wasn't in pain. Gone was the older protective sister she had seen, replaced by a mad deranged racist woman. Gone was the youth, replaced by age and the soul sucking emotional stress and insanity and obsession from Azkaban. Gone was the delicate younger blonde teenager hiding behind her older sister, replaced by a stone cold mother. She suddenly felt pain. She looked back to present day Narcissa whose eyes were closed deeply shut, as if desperately trying to hold onto Hermione.

Fear. Anger.

Not directed at her, no, directed at her sister. She watched as blood poured from her arm. More anger. Disgust.

Pain. Emotional pain. Despair.

She couldn't feel the pain as she watched Bellatrix **crucio** her body over and over. She felt a blazing anger.

Rage.

Blinding rage.

Hermione watched the memory version of Narcissa as she clutched her son.

The boys burst inside.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a distinct **'pop'** not unlike the sound of a witch or wizard apparating, but Hermione felt it. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Call him!" Bellatrix hissed, looking at Draco. She watched Narcissa turn her head towards her son.

"Go on," Narcissa pleaded aloud.

 _Don't do it, Draco. **Stall.**_

Draco looked at his mother in fear.

 _Don't do it, son. Don't. Not yet._

"CALL HIM!" Bellatrix roared, lifting her wand up. Draco looked back and forth between his mother and his aunt. Hermione watched as Narcissa's fingers twitched toward her own wand as Draco slowly rolled up his sleeve.

 **CRASH.** _DOBBY!_ Hermione thought. _She knew!_

Hermione saw the knife get thrown across Narcissa's office and hit Dobby in the chest as the trio and house elf vanished.

 **{}**

Narcissa broke away, hands leaving Hermione's wrists as she gulped for breath. Hermione gasped as she was thrown out of the memory so suddenly. It was almost like being thrown off a train. Her hands landed on the desk next to her. She gulped in large amounts of air. She looked up at Narcissa who was holding onto her stomach, trying to heave in and out as she tried to calm herself down, as if to realign herself with reality and not her own memories.

Narcissa's eyes slowly rose up to meet hers. For a moment, they panted as their eyes locked. Before Hermione could even process Narcissa's ability to connect their minds together in such a way, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Narcissa. She was panting and sticky with sweat, but Hermione didn't care.

"You knew, and you helped us," Hermione breathed. She had a million questions, but she knew now was not the right time to ask them.

"I'm not asking forgiveness.." Narcissa panted, whispering, still in shock from the launch Hermione had placed on her.

"Shhh," Hermione whispered.

"I'm only asking…"

"Narcissa, shut up," Hermione said strictly, not even noticing she had used the woman's given name. She hugged Narcissa tighter to her, inhaling her sweat and perfume, still tingling from the sensation of being in Narcissa's head. Her body was still coming slowly down from the high.

A few moments passed and slowly, Hermione didn't let go. Narcissa wrapped her arms around the young woman. Still panting and out of breath, she allowed Hermione to hold her tightly, cradling the brunette in her arms.

 **{}**

"She knew, Harry," Hermione breathed, "She knew Dobby had apparated onto the grounds, and she didn't alert anyone."

"I don't understand, why wouldn't she have told anyone? How would she even know?"

"Apparition wards are tricky. House Elves are almost undetectable. Maybe she was in charge of the wards since Malfoy was traveling with Voldemort during that time? Either way, it wasn't Bellatrix's manor, so there isn't a way it would have triggered her," Hermione pondered out loud, "She saved us twice. If Voldemort had been called, we didn't have had all the horcruxes destroyed, he could have killed you in a second."

Harry looked deep in thought, he slowly drank his firewhiskey as he looked across the table at his friend, "It sounds like there is a lot more to Narcissa Malfoy than meets the eye."

"Black," Hermione corrected him sternly.

"Right, Black," he mumbled, "Good for her, she always seemed above that pig."

Hermione nodded, an uneasy feeling creeping into her stomach.

"Why did she show you all this?" Harry asked, his voice showing his concern.

"I- I don't know. We had a… disagreement..."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Disagreement? Really, Hermione? You've been having disagreements for almost two weeks."

"Okay, okay," Hermione conceded, "It was a full out argument. Neither of us we're really at fault. I got rash and stubborn. She was playing devil's advocate about SPEW, and I…"

"Threw a temper tantrum?" Harry finished. Hermione kicked him under the table, "OW! Not helping your case here!"

"Yes, I did. I also didn't back down. I may have thrown her sister and Voldemort in her face as well…"

"Merlin, Hermione!"

"I know, I know, it was wrong, but I went back and apologized and we're… good, I guess? We're square? It's not trust… I could tell there were parts of her memories she was trying to hide from me-" Bellatrix's hoarse scream being pulled by the hair- "... but I think she wanted me to see she's not the pureblood racist she was brought up to be. I don't know. It's all very confusing still."

Hermione honestly had no idea why Narcissa had welcomed her into the mind of the Ice Queen.

Harry nodded, running his fingers along the edge of his glass, "Bar keep! Another round over here!"

Hermione pondered what she hadn't told Harry. Narcissa's crush on a Ravenclaw Muggle Born, Bellatrix's protection, threatening to kill for her… Hermione sighed.

"Well, she may not trust you, but you may have been the first one to see into her head."

"What do you mean?"

"She's the highest level legilimentist the Ministry knows of," Harry explained as their third round of drinks made it to their table, "It's off the charts in terms of skill. No one has been able to crack her mind. Apparently they've been trying to recruit her for years, even before she married Malfoy, she was starting to show an extreme level of potential. Once Malfoy bore the mark, they stopped. She's our number one recruit wish in the Auror Department. Imagine if we had someone of her skill for interrogations and secret keeping…"

"How did she get to that level?"

"She's never said."

"It's very complicated and tricky magic, sometimes very dark if used in the wrong way," Hermione said, contemplating the memories. Bellatrix clearly taught her sister to duel, but where did Narcissa learn this level of legilimency?

"Was it a different spell? Something new?"

"It was wandless and wordless."

"Merlin's Beard! Completely?!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his glass on the table.

"Yes! All of a sudden I heard her voice tickle the front of my mind and then I was sucked in so quickly," Hermione explained, "It was surreal."

Hermione watched as Harry looked completely bewildered, "Not a word about this to anyone."

"My lips are sealed," he said, nodding.

 **{}**

 **AN: Thank you ALL for the lovely reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was so overwhelmed by the last chapter that I tried to upload this chapter not 24 hours after, but the website wasn't letting me upload it all in one go. I had to copy and paste chunk by chunk. Weird, but next time I will know. Please keep reviewing! I love hearing what parts you like and what you are looking forward to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TEA BREAKS**

It had been a few days since Hermione had stormed out and apologized for the SPEW debate with Narcissa. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to survive two more weeks of these daily meetings. It had nothing to do with the argument and everything to do with being emotional exhausted, stubborn, and the slow suspicion she was starting to develop something outside their workplace relationship.

When Hermione saw Narcissa outside of their meetings, she would be met with a curt and polite nod. In some ways, they had reached an understanding. Their meetings continued in a less hostile tone. Narcissa continued to treat her the same in front of colleagues, but behind the door of Narcissa's office, she allowed Hermione to relax in her presence. They didn't mention the argument further, nor any of the memories Narcissa had shared with her.

Hermione sat fidgeting and impatient in her usual chair in Narcissa's office. She was running late. Her nails violently hitting the armrest out of annoyance. Hermione was fuming. She knew she had no right to be. Narcissa was a _very_ busy woman with a _very_ busy schedule, and when this arrangement had started Hermione had agreed to work around her schedule. Today though, she was a little fed up. She was tired and exhausted. On top of her already over-scheduled schedule, her extra work projects, working on her presentation for the hearing, preparing these discussion points with Narcissa, she had not gotten nearly enough sleep last night because she had kept tossing and turning.

A groan escaped her lips while she rubbed her temples, trying to erase the stress from her mind. She heard Narcissa's heels against the floor before she even entered the office. Hermione quickly wondered what heels she was wearing.

"Apologies for my tardiness. You think someone in a department as important as Auror training would have _some_ level of competence, but alas, no." Narcissa said, almost slamming her paperwork down on her desk. She rounded it, and she took a seat immediately. Hermione had barely caught a glance of Narcissa's red heels. Hermione couldn't help but oogle the older woman's calves as they retreated behind the desk, "What topic are we discussing today, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, well, um," Hermione sighed. She didn't really have the energy for this, but she couldn't back down now. She didn't want to give Narcissa even the slightest idea that Hermione might not be able to handle the long hours it would take to run the department, "We could discuss the ever-so-debated topic of pre-training students to become anigamus?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. We're going to tea."

Apparently, Hermione still looked dumbfounded.

"You look exhausted. You've been working yourself too hard. We should get a change of scenery for this meeting," Narcissa explained, already grabbing her cloak and heading towards the day. Hermione couldn't help but let the scent of Narcissa's perfume wash over her as she rounded around the desk. Her eyelids fluttered shut as Narcissa called from the door, "We don't have _all_ day, Ms. Granger. Come along, we're going to tea."

Before she could wrap her ahead of where they were going, Hermione grabbed her belongings and headed out with Narcissa.

"We will be out for lunch, and I will be gone for my next meeting as well," Narcissa said to her assistant, "Rearrange my schedule as necessary."

Barney cast Hermione a death glare as she silently mouthed, _"I'm sorry!"_ to him as she hurried after. She made a mental note to bring him something sweet tomorrow.

Hermione hurried to keep up with Narcissa's long strides as they walked down the hallways of the ministry. Although her paperwork for possible promotion had officially been filed, many ministry officials and employees had not yet been aware of her sudden… _inclination_ to move up the Ministry Ladder. She could hear the whispers as they rounded several corners to leave the labyrinth that was the Ministry of Magic.

 _Is that Narcissa Black with Hermione Granger?_

 _What is a pureblood aristocrat doing with that filth?_

Resisting her eye-roll, Hermione stepped up beside Narcissa. Hermione couldn't help but notice they fell into a comfortable silence and an even tempo as they walked towards the Ministry doors. People would move in swarms out of the way as they walked. Hermione had the distinct feeling it had nothing to do with her. Hermione could feel her heart pounding. Suddenly something caught their attention.

" _MS. BLACK! MS. BLACK!"_

Hermione could have sworn she saw Narcissa go rigid as she heard the voice behind them. She could almost hear her mutter, " _God, why can't I get out of here alive?"_

"Mr. Goyle- How wonderful to see you again, as you can see-" Narcissa started.

"Narcissa! How marvelous and delicious to see you as well, m'lady," the man said, practically bowing as he kissed her hand. Hermione had to hold back a shudder of disgust and could only assume that this man spawned her classmate. He was practically oozing every stereotypical influential pureblood archetype. "I trust you will be attending the Ministry Ball?"

Hermione saw a sneer and fake smile cross across Narcissa's face, "As if I could not attend, I think Rita Skeeter might blow a gasket!"

Laughter ensued, to which Hermione believed she could tell Narcissa was faking.

"May I perhaps persuade you to allow me to join you in the festivities?" the man asked, continuing to completely ignore Hermione's presence.

"Ah! My son, Draco, will be accompanying me this time. Perhaps the next soiree?" Narcissa smoothly deflected.

"Perhaps! Unless of course-"

Narcissa interrupted, "Have you met, Ms. Granger? She's currently one of the candidates in line for the Department of Magical Education Department."

"No, I haven't. A pleasure, Ms. Granger," he said, briefly shaking her hand before turning back to Narcissa. Hermione decided it was time to intervene.

"Ms. Black, I do believe we're running late to our meeting with the Minister…" Hermione eyed Narcissa very plainly. The older witch nodded, seemingly understanding Hermione's plan.

"Oh, a meeting with the Minister! Well, I definitely wouldn't want to steal you away from that, perhaps I could request a meeting this week, Ms. Black?" the man asked.

"Set it up with my assistant. Let's be on our way then, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said, effectively pulling Hermione away and leading them back towards the entrance.

"That was very smart of you, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said. "Good eye for _improvisation._ "

"I'm scared I may just postponed the inevitable, I'm afraid," Hermione confessed, ignoring the rush of excitement that flew through her as Narcissa complimented her actions.

"Don't. He has been trying to slim his way back into my presence ever since the divorce. Barney has _strict_ instructions to deter, distract, and prevent any meetings with that _imbecile_ ," Narcissa said, "Now come along, Ms. Granger."

She placed a very delicate hand at the small of Hermione's back as they walked through a crowd of London Muggles.

They ended up in a small wizarding tea shop not far from the Ministry.

"Tell me about yourself, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said as they sat down in a small cafe with their tea.

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked.

"If you get this promotion, we will be spending quite a bit of time working together. Although we come from quite different backgrounds, I'm sure there are some things we have in common," Narcissa said, taking a small sip of tea. Hermione was pretty sure that was the first time Narcissa had come close to talking about her blood status since the argument.

"Work is pretty much all I do," Hermione explained.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded, confused. Why the bloody hell did Narcissa Black want to know about her perfectly average muggle family?

"Well, my parents are dentists-"

"They are what?" Narcissa asked, eyes narrowing.

"Dentists. Um, they work on people's teeth," she indicated by touching her front teeth.

Narcissa leaned back, "Fascinating," she said, with a quirk of her eyebrows and the same amusement and interest that Hermione had only seen on Arthur Weasley's face when he talked about anything muggle. In fact, this was the only time she had seen any look on Narcissa's face other than a cold stare or amused smirk.

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Only child."

"What made you choose education as a career path?" Narcissa continued further.

"Well, I went back to Hogwarts after the war to complete my NEWTs. From there, I went to work for the Ministry to continue restoring peace and balance to the Wizarding World, various projects. I took a position under Kingsley to restore Hogwarts, and he kept me on. Education has always been a huge part of my personality," Hermione explained, not entirely sure if she should talk about the time-turner she used in her third year to take more classes, "Clearly activism and education are my strong suits, I figured my best work would be done to continue to educate witches and wizards."

"Ever thought of teaching?"

Hermione relaxed back, "I have. Although I'm not sure my activist side would do so well. I would love to work with students, but I don't know how well I would do being told _how_ to teach. I would rather work at a higher level to ensure students get the maximum they can out of school."

Narcissa nodded, as if they were in a mutual understanding. Hermione relaxed back further. Maybe Narcissa was right. She just needed a change of scenery. This felt less formal and more intimate, like they were just having a conversation. Causal. She could feel the exhaustion slipping away as their conversation grew. They both sipped their tea.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa looked slightly taken aback, as if no one had ever asked her that question before.

"I mean, you didn't work before the war. What made you decide to take a job… much less one in education?" Hermione continued, hoping she was just barely skirting a line on the safe side.

"After the divorce, I was… liberated, to say the least. I was forced into an arranged marriage based on the brainwashing of my parents," Narcissa started. Hermione sat still, entranced. She couldn't believe Narcissa was telling her about her past and divorce. She had only meant to reciprocate the question. "Pureblood woman of wealthy status don't work. Most still don't. I am a very notable exception to that rule. Even before the divorce, I was bored. Education has always been a strong passion of mine."

Hermione nodded along as Narcissa took another sip of her tea. Hermione mirrored.

"Even when I was in school, I always received top marks. Most of the other girls didn't bother with grades because they already knew if they had been betrothed. After the war and it was cleared I wasn't as in cahoots with the Death Eaters as Lucius had been, Kingsley offered me the job."

Hermione stayed silent, trying to soak in every word that Narcissa was saying. She tried to sip her tea to not make the silence awkward. There was so much about the woman that Hermione didn't know, and she found herself invested in learning more.

"What about your… personal life? Is there anyone that you're seeing?" Narcissi asked, hesitantly. For a moment, Hermione almost spit out her tea. _Is Narcissa asking me about my love life?_ Hermione swallowed her tea before replying, not entirely trusting her voice.

"No. No one," Hermione stammered. She was very aware her love life was the source of interest for the Wizarding Rags. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament, _Rita Bloody Skeeter_ had a field day of speculation and fun trying to cast doubts and scandals in her dating life. When things with Ronald didn't work out, it was plastered over the Daily Prophet for weeks, "Yourself?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No."

"Oh."

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Hermione blushed, "It's just… not that I read them… but the tabloid rags are always snapping pictures of you with famous wizarding… " _beaus"_ … at events."

The realization dawned on Narcissa's face, "They are not _beaus_. Just merely _plus ones._ When you have to attend as many events as I do, it gets quite lonely going by yourself. I tend to take Draco most of the time. Although now he will be rather pre-occupied now that his engagement to Astoria will be made public soon."

Hermione nodded. _Maybe she would take me as a plus one._ Hermione stopped herself, _What was THAT thought, Granger. Pull yourself together._ Hermione had come to terms with having a fascination with the older witch, merely pushing it off as a workplace admiration, but her latest thoughts were delving into places that were not appropriate. _As if._

"Will you be attending the Ministry Ball this Friday?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Normally I try to avoid them, but I figured if I get this promotion I will be required to attend more Ministry events, I should start getting used to attending," Hermione replied.

"Wise choice," was all Narcissa said in response. They both took another sip of tea. Narcissa signaled the waiter for another round. Hermione found herself drawn to every movement Narcissa made. She checked herself when she noticed Narcissa watching her. Hermione couldn't help but notice a small flicker of a smile at the end of Narcissa's red lips.

 **{}**

Narcissa and Hermione had fallen into a rather simple routine. They would meet at their regularly scheduled noon hour, usually small snacks and tea were supplied by Narcissa who had quickly realized that Hermione would often skip lunch altogether. Narcissa would ask, usually in a sarcastically bored tone, what Hermione demand they discuss. This meeting, however, started with a drastically different start.

"I wish for you to work with me on an upcoming project for the next week," Narcissa began, "It will be an increased workload, and it will require staying well past the overtime limits you are already breaking- but I think it will prove very valuable for you. I know you already have a lot on your plate..."

"I'll do it," Hermione responded right away.

"- but I specifically had you in mind... **Oh!** " Narcissa paused, "Well then, we will begin tonight. After you are finished with your regular duties, come back here and we will begin."

Hermione couldn't help but embrace the anticipation she felt by working so closely with Narcissa on a project.

The project itself was a rather boring one. It required all of the test scores to be analyzed for review to see which areas at each school needed improvement. Final testing scores, budgets, testing material were all going to be overseen.

The nights where Hermione and Narcissa stayed late to work set a different tone than their lunch meetings. During the day, they would nit-pick each other's arguments, debate heatedly against the other, usually leaving Hermione in a stint of anger-controlled hot-headdnesses, the nights after everyone had gone home set a different tone. They fell into an easy rhythm of soft voices, working silently next to each other, the occasional comment about the project or how the weather looked.

Eventually Hermione's working spot moved from the front of Narcissa's desk to her right side. Narcissa had gotten so frustrated constantly turning parchments to show Hermione something that she eventually rolled her eyes and pointed to the spot next to her. Hermione tried to hide her giddiness at the thought of literally being at Narcissa's right hand. She also had to stiffen her laughter the first time Barney came in and saw Hermione working inches from Narcissa on the same side of the Ice Queen.

When Narcissa would lean over and point something out to Hermione, she couldn't help but notice the way Narcissa would twirl her quill in her fingers, absent mindedly play with her glasses, or the way her lips would twitch slightly up when she was secretly pleased with something. By the end of one night, working so closely had increased Hermione's temperature by what felt like 20 degrees. She had taken her sweater off revealing her black tank top and rolled her bushy hair up into a bun. When Narcissa had done the same thing, taking off her white button up, Hermione thought she would faint.

Narcissa's pale skin looked so creamy and smooth. Every time Hermione would accidentally brush arms with the older woman, she would jump back and apologize.

"I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?"

 _Just assuming I'm_ _ **not**_ _allowed to touch you because I've never seen anyone within five feet of you._

Hermione remembered the smell of Narcissa's perfume mixed with sweat from the one moment when she was close enough to get a taste of that _intoxicating_ scent.

For Narcissa, it took all of her self control not to peer inside her head.

The next time, when Narcissa's foot brushed against Hermione's calf, Hermione didn't move or flinch.

A few minutes later, Narcissa dismissed Hermione, who was so wrapped up in her own head, didn't notice she had left the office until she was sitting down in her own. The spot where Narcissa's foot had grazed her leg was tingly and shooting fire waves throughout her body. Hermione lay her head down against the desk to hopefully cool herself off.

It _didn't_ help.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A note beforehand, I've had this chapter written for a while. I'm usually working about two or three chapters ahead (including an outline). I was trying to wait to post this one because it's only been a few days since the last, but bloody hell I'm pretty proud of this one. I've had some people ask when we get to see more from Narcissa's point of view. Here is the first big chapter completely dedicated to** **Narcissa. I'll give you a heads up, it won't happen very often, but we will continue to see more and more as she either opens up or closes up (no spoilers!). You may have also noticed that I changed the rating of this story. It's moving in a decidedly M direction so you've been warned.**

 **Without any more of my blathering, here we go!  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: SELF-AWARENESS**

Narcissa sat at her desk thumbing through various budget reports and the final results from the OWLs for this year. After the proper screening and double and triple checking, they would be sent off to the students to review. Students who were, no doubt, anticipating and dreading the news.

Another pile sat on her desk, that of Hermione Granger. OWL and NEWT reports that she had requested and not opened, not because she was fearful of the results _(she had been sure the young woman had surpassed all expectations)._ With the title of 'Brightest Witch of Her Age?'- how could she not? No, there was something more troubling about the files sitting there.

The fact that they were there at all.

Opening them would be admitting that she had a vested interest in the young woman. Opening them would be taking time out of her day because she was intrigued by the silly girl. Opening them would be confirming something she already knew. Opening them would be admitting she wanted to help her succeed. Opening them would be admitting she was no longer impartial in this trial.

Narcissa Black was cool and calculated because she saw the bottom line. She could make hard decisions because she was not bogged down by the emotions that plagued so many.

She had witnessed grown men and women cry and crumble before her without a second thought or hesitation. She had watched innocents be killed before her very eyes without feeling a single remorse. She had been conditioned not to feel. But dear god, that moment, when she had seen the utter hurt on the girl's face when she went storming out of her office over mere House Elves, not even for herself, continued to plague Narcissa Black well into the night and early morning hours.

Opening them would be admitting a lot of unsettling facts, but Narcissa couldn't stop herself from looking over at the parchment of the Brightest Witch. She couldn't stop herself from inching her fingers over to the reports before she would catch herself and fling them to the other side of her desk.

Narcissa ran her fingers through her perfectly styled hair, no longer fearful of co-workers barging in. She had sent Barney home long ago, and Hermione had left for home (or her office, she honestly wasn't sure) over an hour ago. Narcissa would refuse to acknowledge keeping the very earpiece currently in her ear well into the evenings because she wanted to keep an eye on the overworked employee, known for overworking well into the night without looking out for herself. And she _absolutely would not_ acknowledge the little hums and muttering under her breath she thought were _adorable._

There were a lot of things Narcissa Black refused to acknowledge. For example, every few seconds, she would take a deep breath and force herself not to look at those blasted papers.

Those papers were troublesome. _Very troublesome._

Slight brushes of skin were innocent. Working together on projects was innocent. Tea was innocent. Enjoying snacks over discussing important future issues was innocent. Giving her tidbits of advice were innocent. _Those papers_ were **not**.

Narcissa forced herself to look back down at _the current_ papers she should be attending to. Enraged at her inability to focus, she sent the papers flying into their proper storage location and summoned _a new set_ of papers she was determined to get through before she left the office.

 **Hogwarts Enrollment Data**

A sigh of relief. _Much better._

Narcissa let her finger brush over the information showing a gradual spike in the number of muggle born and quarter blood students being accepted into Hogwarts. Narcissa smiled at the memory of Hermione getting flustered and angry when Narcissa commented there were murmurings in the small, elite social circles that were still heavily blood purist were attempting to divert such additions. Social circles that were still there, hidden within their secret hideouts and speakeasies, with enough rich and fortune to try and sway the Ministry's involvement in their social schemes. The look of on the Muggle Born's face when Narcissa had made the comment was so beautiful in its outrage. Completely justified and beautiful.

Another glance at the folders labeled: HOGWARTS: _Granger, Hermione Jean._ **OWL AND NEWT.**

 _Another_ growl at her weakness.

Narcissa's white knuckle grip on her quill snapped the damn thing in half. In her frustration, she threw it across the room. If only there were employees around the she could fire and take out her frustration on.

From the side of her head, she heard a muffling sound. She snapped her head to the right before realizing the sound was coming from the muggle listening contraption the woman has given her weeks ago.

 _Mmmmmfpssshhhh_...

Narcissa sat perfectly still as her heart pounded in her chest.

 _Oh... Oh... Mmmmmmppfffffff_...

Narcissa's eyes widened, and her heart dropped. Hermione couldn't possibly be... She wasn't so unprofessional that she would be engaging in activities in her office while wearing her " _mic"_ -awhazit. _  
_  
_Oh... Cissa... Narcissa...  
Plhease...  
_  
That definitely caught the blonde's attention. Was she...?

A loud and distinct **snore** followed.

Narcissa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The young woman was sleeping. _(Dreaming?)_ Without thinking, Narcissa stood up and made her way to Hermione's office. She knocked politely on the door, on the off chance Narcissa was wrong and she was... _entertaining_. When she was met with another snore in her earpiece, she slowly opened the door to reveal a completely _dead-to-the-world_ Hermione Granger asleep at her desk. Her frizzy brunette hair was splayed over her arms that were propped up like a pillow.

A soft smile graced Narcissa's lips as she realized that meant the young witch was dreaming... _about her._ She was not unaware and frequently overheard stories about her subordinates having nightmares where she would freeze them in ice or bring Bella back from the dead to enact revenge on their poor unfortunate souls, but this did not seem like the type of frightening nightmare that would elicit these types of moans. No.. not those nightmares at all. Perhaps one of the more… romantic sorts. She could only hope.

Narcissa took the time to completely take in the young woman. One of the few allowances she would indulge in to just simply be overwhelmed by the young witch's beauty. She couldn't help leaning down over Hermione's desk and brushed a few strands of hair over her face-

A low guttural moan.

Narcissa froze. Oh.

 _"Narcissa... fuck! Please!"_

A quick glance at Hermione's mouth that didn't move an inch.

" _Merlin… Mmmmm… Come here, Hermione."_

Her own voice. She recognized the distinct hazy feeling seeping over her.

Narcissa went beat red. Hermione was dreaming so loudly and so intensely she was projecting her dream into Narcissa's head. Narcissa attempted to block her out. She threw up her shields, but not before **-**

 _Narcissa was leaning over a very naked and very marked-up Hermione, who had her arms thrown around the older woman's neck. They were kissing hungrily. Narcissa was only wearing her red heels_ (did she wear those heels to tea?) _, and Hermione was shuddering underneath whatever Narcissa was doing to her._

 _They were sweaty and panting as Narcissa's mouth left Hermione's and moved onto her neck. Hermione's hands running along Narcissa's back. In her dream, Narcissa's hair was a mess, her lipstick smeared, leaving trails along Hermione's neck (and various other parts)._

 _Narcissa's red lips lowered just on the shell of Hermione's ear._

 _"Are you sure you want this, you sexy little know-it-all?"_

 _"Merlin, yes, Cissa! Fuck me! I need you!"_

 _There was a slow movement underneath the purple sheets-_ (Hermione's home?)-

" _Please… Please, Cissa, please."_

 _Narcissa saw her arm move and slam into Hermione, who let out a ear-piercing moan and slammed her eyes shut,_ _ **"Yes!"  
**_  
Narcissa threw up her shields before she could see more. She looked down at the young woman who, from the outside world, looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Narcissa panted as she recognized the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach, the same one she had been tamping down _(longer than she cared to admit)_ when she was around the brunette. She let herself breathe deeply in and out to calm herself down, her mouth was dry, her head was spinning. She had never lost control of her thoughts. She never let anyone else project into her head, and this young woman had done it while she was _sleeping!  
_  
Once she had regained her footing, Narcissa summoned a blanket and pillow. Tucking the young woman comfortably in at her desk, she set an alarm for the young woman to naturally wake up before any of her co-workers arrived to work. She had an uneasy feeling that Hermione wouldn't go home even if Narcissa woke her up. She also couldn't bear the embarrassment of accidentally invading Hermione's innermost thoughts, even if she had enjoyed them.

Making sure the young woman was sleeping comfortably, Narcissa took one last long look at the young woman. She pushed down the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her to wake Hermione up. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't be held responsible for her actions if she did.

It was a long, dark, lonely walk back down to her office. Every single step seemed to echo louder than ever before.

Narcissa stepped back into her office, settling back into her place where she was before she left. She took off the earpiece and set it down in her drawer. Nothing good would come from that contraption the rest of the night.

Once again, Narcissa glanced over at the stack of papers at the corner of her desk.

 _Those damn irresponsible papers._

She took a deep breath and reached out. As her fingers clasped around the folder, she felt whatever control and restraint she had slip away.

Narcissa opened the folder and smiled as she began digesting the information about the witch that seemed to know exactly how to get under her skin and in her mind.

 _Interesting._

She also made a mental note to wear those red heels tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: DECISIONS**

"I believe that is it for today," Narcissa said the night before the ball, "If you wish to get some rest before the event tomorrow night, you may go."

The two women sat in their usual positions next to each other. Hermione couldn't help that Narcissa seemed unusually more tense than normal. When Hermione had complimented her red heels, Narcissa had blushed a furious state of red, mumbled a quick _'thank you'_ and quickly retreated into her shell.

Hermione bit her lip, pausing, realizing she really didn't want to go home. She stayed put in her chair staring at the document in her hands, completely finished and perfected. She suddenly realized she wished she had made a mistake… or took longer to complete it. Hermione realized how incredibly unlike her that thought was.

"Well..?" Narcissa said, impatiently. Hermione snapped her head up, realizing she had just been sitting there without answering or moving.

"Are you leaving?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

Narcissa pulled out another pile of parchment, gave a slight chuckle and mumbled, "No, I still have more incompetency to work through."

Hermione's mind internally struggled, "Would…," she paused, clearing her throat and gathering her Gryffindor courage, "Would it be alright if I stayed here?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrow at the younger woman.

"I still have some reading for the presentation."

Narcissa cast a slightly surprised glance at Hermione, "Fine."

Hermione beamed, smiling widely. For anyone else a _'fine'_ would have been a polite dismissal or passive aggressive _'no',_ but from Narcissa Black it was high praise to be allowed to be in her presence when you did not have to be. She summoned her materials quickly and nestled in beside Narcissa much like she had imagined days prior.

They worked side by side several moments before Narcissa spoke. Hermione could tell Narcissa kept eyeing Hermione out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that important?"

"Just notes I'm reviewing for the presentation, it's not critical, but I like to be prepared for all outcomes," Hermione responded.

Narcissa seemed to hesitate, pondering something. Hermione looked back down at her papers again before Narcissa asked why she wouldn't be more comfortable reading at home. She wasn't sure she would have an adequate answer for that. Instead, Narcissa did something Hermione would have never expected and asked, "Could I interest you in a glass of wine?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "Yes. Sure. That would be lovely."

Narcissa pulled open her bottom, locked, desk drawer and revealed a vintage red blend and placed it on her desk. She walked over to another part of her office _(Hermione couldn't help but oogle those red heels again)_ and produced two Ministry-stamped coffee mugs. When she sat back down, she said, "I often find a glass of wine helps me relax while digesting information."

Narcissa poured, delicately. Watching Narcissa do something while, seemingly ordinary, seemed to entrance her even more. When Narcissa offered the mug to her, Hermione smiled, accepting the glass, "Thank you."

"It's not fancy glassware, I'm afraid. This blend does well in a fine crystal round glass.."

"It's delicious," Hermione said, after taking a long sip.

Narcissa offered a small smile, her own fingers clasping around the coffee mug. Hermione smiled, sighing deeply. The two settled back into their routine prior. As she continued to ponder and make her own notes, she kept stealing glances over at Narcissa and sipping her wine. Hermione quickly confirmed to herself that this was much preferable than sitting in her office alone.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, fearful she was treading water.

"You may," Narcissa said, raising the glass to her lips.

"Why don't you invade people's minds just to get information?" Hermione asked, bluntly.

Narcissa, _almost_ , blushed beet red, she did not need to be reminded of late night events even if the woman in question did not have a clue it happened. It was enough she was tempting the fates that Hermione had complimented the red heels earlier, "Unless someone is thinking extremely loud, Ms. Granger, I try and stay out of people's business. I've had my share of people trying to invade my mind on a daily basis, I do not wish that barren on anyone. Occlumency is a hard enough skill to learn, most people do not have the patience to master it properly, even fewer have the power to practice Legilimency, which is a far more magic draining task. It requires significant manipulation, it drains your magic, and requires commitment and focus."

"Would you teach me?" Hermione asked.

"Trying to read my mind, Ms. Granger?" Narcissa asked, "Intrigued if I'm planning to promote you yet?"

Hermione blushed, "No. I think it would be beneficial for my… future career aspirations."

Narcissa looked up, processing the idea, "Maybe after our month is up, Ms. Granger. You're looking fatigued enough as it is. I'm already over-working you too much already."

"But I-"

"I promise we will revisit the idea after your presentation, Ms. Granger. That's my final word on the matter," Narcissa said, leaning her glasses down with that look that meant she had definitely put her foot down.

"Yes, Ms. Black," Hermione said, smiling to herself as she tried to ignore the swirl of butterflies in her stomach.

"What are you planning on wearing for the event?" Narcissa asked, making a small notation.

"I haven't thought about it- what does the occasion call for?" Hermione asked.

"I tend to go with business formal. It's not a party, more of a networking celebration," Narcissa said, never looking at Hermione, "Nothing risqué or flashy. Paparazzi will be outside, but it is a work function so you should behave as one."

"Of course," Hermione said, taking another small sip of her wine. She could feel the effects starting to mingle in her stomach. A warm pleasant feeling ran through her nerves. She began thinking about options in her closet.

"Bring a selection tomorrow, and I will help you choose," Narcissa said. She stopped taking her notes and briefly glanced up at Hermione, "I mean, if you would like my professional opinion, that is."

Hermione nodded eagerly, "That would be very helpful, Ms. Black, thank you."

Narcissa gave Hermione a curt nod before returning to her work. Hermione continued to sip her wine and look over her presentation notes.

"It seems only fair that since you asked a question, I ask one as well," Narcissa said, not looking up.

"Yes, that would be fair."

"Is it true you invented your own spell while at Hogwarts?"

Hermione's eyes widened, " _How did you-_ you pulled my records?"

"I did." Narcissa confirmed, with an emphasis on the punctuation. A clear sign she was not going to give an explanation as to why.

"Yes, I did."

"That's very impressive."

"Thank you."

Another silence, still avoiding eye contact.

"It's also incredibly dangerous."

"I take- _took_ precautions."

"Well, if you were to continue inventing, I would encourage a significant amount of precautions and perhaps, a partner, in the future," Narcissa said slowly, "There are also several books in my office on spell-making. I have not had the time to properly read them."

Finally, Narcissa turned slowly to Hermione. They locked eyes for the briefest of moments.

"You may borrow them."

Hermione's mouth turned into a slow upward smile, "Thank you, Ms. Black."

A curt nod was the only response she got.

After a few more minutes and a few more sips of wine, Hermione was feeling adventurous.

"What _incompetencies_ are you working on?"

Narcissa cocked her head to the side, indicating Hermione move closer. And Hermione _didn't hesitate._ Their chair armrests sat side by side. Hermione let her notes fall to her lap as Narcissa spread her papers out over the desk.

"McGonagall requested me to look into the applicants for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts position. She wants my professional opinion on how I think each applicant would base their teaching style in relation to test scores."

Three candidates were lain before her, Narcissa quickly added, "The incompetency is the _politics._ Applying for such a position usually require candidates to lie on their application, or are at least presumed of doing so, rather than showing their true self."

"It makes it that much harder to tell how they will actually perform on the job," Hermione responded.

"Exactly. So, I must read between the lines."

"Do all positions have to go through such stringent processes?"

"Just this one. McGonagall wants a particular emphasis on this new Defense teacher because of _several_ failings to provide a reasonable teacher that doesn't put several students lives in danger."

"The Ministry appointed Umbridge."

"A massive catastrophe."

Hermione nodded, **no** argument there.

"McGonagall wishes a stricter background check and interview process with Ministry assistance, but Hogwarts will still have the final say in the final hire."

"So what are your thoughts currently?" Hermione asked leaning in.

" **Candidate A: Matilda Scorn** ; is an interesting candidate. She has an abundance of real world experience, but very little classroom experience. She was an Auror for several years, training the lower level Aurors before missions, but no work with children. **Candidate B; Rufus Maximillion** ; is a bit more of a wild card," Narcissa continued, picking up each application individually and leaning into her armrest to show Hermione, "he was a former Death Eater who deflected during the first war. He has real experience in the Dark Arts, but it could be highly debatable as to whether his true allegiance is. He has been tutoring several high profile families, which is not necessarily a bad circumstance, but it raises questions."

Hermione tried not to shake as Narcissa's arm grazed her, and she realized Narcissa's face was inches from her own. She tried to hide her sweaty palms by rubbing her hands on her skirt and taking another long sip of wine. _A very long sip._

" **Candidate C; Fleur Delacour-Weasley** competed in the Triwizard Tournament, fought alongside in the Final Battle, awarded medals of honor from multiple governments, has worked for Gringotts Wizarding Bank part-time, most recently specifically on their protection charms. She is looking for a more stable and full time position to support her growing family."

Narcissa continued to speak to all of the candidate's strengths and weakness as she explained to Hermione what she thought each one of them would bring in reflection of testing based on their interviews. Narcissa had a detailed itinerary of each interview, application, history, background checks, and much more. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed by the way Narcissa could examine mundane details and interpret based on mannerisms, explanations, the way they composed themselves.

Hermione settled in next to Narcissa as she continued to talk Hermione through her work, offering examples and advice on dealing with hiring and the interview process. Both getting a warm sensation and feeling from the close proximity and slight buzz from the wine. Hermione watched as Narcissa slowly relaxed against it. Soon, their entire arm lengths were against each other. Hermione could feel Narcissa's breath against her face. It was causing a storm inside her, but it was so rare Narcissa opened up and relaxed with her like this. She didn't want to move a muscle.

For the remainder of their time, they sat drinking wine, working on their respective work, while engaging with each other over topics they found interesting.

 **{}**

The night, Hermione had sent Ginny an urgent owl demanding her presence at her apartment immediately.

"Bloody 'ell, Hermione," Ginny said, stepping inside the flat, "What do you need at _eleven thirty_ at night?"

"I need your help picking choices for the Ministry Ball tomorrow night," Hermione said, ushering Ginny into the small, modest bedroom.

" _Choices?_ As in plural?" Ginny asked, clarifying.

"Well, I need to bring in a couple different options and then Narcissa is going to help me select the best one," Hermione said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So let me get this straight… you need me to help you pick out some outfits so that _Narcissa_ can choose the best one?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! What? Why are you giving me _that look_ for?" Hermione asked defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just think that's a lot of consideration for a work event," Ginny said.

Hermione kept her arms crossed, she wasn't sure how to respond to that, "This is the biggest promotion of my career thus far. I need to look as professional as possible."

"Why is Narcissa giving you advice? And then why do you need me?" Ginny teased.

"I want to impress her, Gin!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Ginny raised her second eyebrow.

I hate when you do that."

"You just seem to be spending _a lot_ of time with Narcissa lately, I even heard the two of you went out for tea," Ginny drawled.

"It's nothing, Gin," Hermione said, "She simply offered to help me select an outfit."

"Hermione Jean Granger, name me one time when Narcissa Black offered to help anyone that didn't involve her son," Ginny prodded.

Hermione huffed, "You're as bad as your mother, do you know that?"

Ginny gasped, _"You take that back right now, Hermione Granger!"_

This time, Hermione got to raise her eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine, well! It gets _results,_ " Ginny said, "Now, can we just skip all this and get to it, then? What the hell is going on with you and Ms. Black?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed, "I don't know! She's so bloody confusing to read. Sometimes she so button up, and other times she completely surprises me! Sometimes it seems like she wants to help me, but I still feel as though I have to impress her for the job.."

".. And yourself?"

Hermione cradled her head in her hands, "Yes!"

Ginny reached out and hugged Hermione, "Was that so hard?"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't, bookworm," Ginny patted her back.

"You can't tell Harry!"

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"It's Malfoy's _mum_!" Hermione emphasized, "They still haven't talked since the War. Bloody hell, I haven't seen him since the War, and I'm working with his mother."

"I think he will be far more understanding than you think," Ginny said, placing a hand on Hermione's knee, "Give him some more credit."

"Just, please, don't tell him. Yet. If anything happens, he will be the first one I tell- **ow** _ow! Okay!_ You will be the first one I tell, then Harry. _Blimey!_ " Hermione said, rubbing the part of her arm where Ginny had pinched her, "Just not yet. I'm not even ready for _you_ to know, and you basically _mother-guilt-tripped me_ into it."

"You're welcome!" Ginny said, happily clapping. Hermione smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, "Now! Let's look at these outfits!"

 **{}**

The next day, instead of discussing their usual criteria, Hermione stood in Narcissa's office with the pre-selected choices.

"Those are your choices?" Narcissa asked, studying the two choices Hermione had brought with her. A well fitted, white lace, modest dress and a floor length, deep purple, semi formal dress. Hermione nodded. Her tone didn't sound too disapproving, it looked like Narcissa was trying to solve a puzzle.

Hermione stood by Narcissa's door, fidgeting nervously.

"The white would look lovely on you," Narcissa said quickly, "Wear the white. It will make you look innocent when people will be trying to dig up dirt on you and it will… _compliment_ your features."

Hermione nodded as Narcissa handed her the dress, placing it up against Hermione for inspection.

"Yes, the white will be lovely," Narcissa said, under her breath.

"The white it is then," Hermione responded, taking the dress fully from Narcissa, "Will I see you tonight then?"

Narcissa rounded back to her desk, "Yes."

Hermione nodded.

The air lingered, as if something more should be said, but neither knew where to go. They made eye contact. Hermione nodded again, "Tonight, then."

Narcissa nodded back, "Tonight."

 _Tonight._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Apologies for the delayed update! Thank you for your patience! I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's the longest one so far! Please read & review!  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN: THE MINISTRY BALL**

Hermione felt the heat from the bright flashes of light before she even registered the paparazzi standing outside the mansion of the Minister. Once Hermione stepped outside the apparition point in front and began taking steps towards the front door, she could feel the press hounds trying to get through the invisible barrier and shield charms put in place. Once one photographer had gotten wind that _War Hero H.G._ was making a debut at the gala, it was a flurry of activity, shouts, and cheers from fans and supporters busting at the entrance. Kingsley had made a note to hire extra security against the media and incredulous fans wanting to catch sight of the Golden Trio, especially **HG** , who rarely (if ever) made public appearances.

Fielding the cacophony of bright lights with one hand and waving to the screaming witches and wizards, Hermione slowly made her way inside.

Hermione entered the grand ballroom, and she looked out over a sea of people hoping to spot Harry or Ginny before anyone from work had to snag her attention. She really, really detested these events. The Ministry had paraded the three of them throughout the papers and parties after the Final Battle. They needed to be at every ribbon-cutting, every law-signing, every Death-Eater bust. By the end of the summer, Hermione was thrilled to escape to the haven that was Hogwarts for her faux-Seventh Year. Ron had revelled in the attention, immediately signing on to whatever the Ministry threw at him. Harry seemed uncomfortable, but he had dealt with it in his stride. One of the things she loved about Harry was his grown-up attitude to endure the things he disliked for the greater good. He was used to being in the spotlight when he didn't want to be.

For Hermione though, it was the absolute _worst_. However, the party looked to be a gala of splendor as expected. She had to admit the decorations looked lovely. Maybe one day she would be used to the extravaganza. For now though, she was not. She shifted uncomfortably at the top of the stairs near the door. Networking wasn't her strong point, but if she was going to be head of a department, she needed to learn how to mingle with the higher-ups in the Ministry.

"Aggravating, isn't it?" spoke a familiar voice from behind her. Hermione smiled instantly at the sound of her best friend's voice, "It's so decorated and glamorous. The elite wines and dines while people out there need our help."

Hermione smiled sadly, giving her Best _Chosen One_ a sideways hug, "You get me, Harry."

"Hands off my man, Granger," came the next familiar voice of her best other friend. The wife of the Chosen One came up on the other side of her, wrapping her arm around Hermione's other shoulder. Leaning in, she whispered into the brunette's ear, "She picked well."

Hermione shot Ginny a look. Ginny returned by sticking her tongue out.

"Not very lady-like, Mrs. Potter," Hermione commented.

"And _pray tell_ , when have you ever known me to be _lady-like_?"

"Good point there, Red," Hermione said, laughing.

"Oh, sisterly duties call," Ginny said, eyeing her red-headed brother from across the room, "We'll meet up later, yes?"

"Of course, I've got to mingle and schmooze anyway," Hermione said as Ginny smiled and walked away.

"I better follow," Harry said, following his wife's lead, "Knock 'em, dead."

Hermione nodded her thanks. She sighed and looked about the room. She watched as Ginny and Harry made their way over to the final third of the Golden Trio.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another couple step into the doorway. She almost forgot to breathe. To say Narcissa Black was elegantly dressed would have been putting it mildly. She was dressed in a dark red floor length gown that did everything for every curve of her body. Her hair was curled to perfection, delicately framing her face while spilling over her shoulders. Beside her was Draco, standing stiff and straight next to his mother, but his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Narcissa looked over her to her side and saw Hermione standing there. Hermione could feel her heart thudding through her chest as she watched Narcissa's eyes rake over her body. She tried to tell herself that she was just imagining that it seemed like _ages_ before Narcissa's eyes finally met hers. Her body temperature shot through the roof, her breasts swelled up with her erratic breathing she tried to keep under control. Not knowing whether or not to say hello or not, Hermione managed a small smile.

A nod. A brief nod. An acknowledgement and an approval. Draco whispered something to his mother and directed her attention elsewhere, moving her away from the front door. Hermione noted the exact same red heels that Narcissa had worn the day before. Hermione fought the urge to follow them, to say hello, to insist they go right back to the office and drink wine and do silly incompetent work. Anything other than the fancy, formal ball. But tonight wasn't about that. She was still in an interview. She was still under surveillance. She was sure Narcissa would be paying attention to her like a hawk, even when she wasn't in her eyesight. Somehow.

The first part of the night passed slowly for Hermione. She mostly mingled with her co-workers while splitting time with Harry and Ginny. She didn't know most of the high-Ministry officials, or at least not enough to strike up a conversation. Hermione had met many people over the years, but most of them seemed like vague memories there were so many. Some people sought her out while some still held distain over the war. Even with most Death Eaters captured or executed, they ones who had managed to skirt the law still held grudges. Instead, she started with co-workers, people she had met at least a few times, or Harry and Ginny (when she needed a break). No matter where she went in the room, she tried to keep a visual on her blonde supervisor.

Before she could gain enough confidence to actually _go over and talk to the woman,_ she was interrupted while standing solo at a small cocktail table with her champagne.

"Hey, 'Mione."

Hermione turned around and was greeted with a shy smile and awkward wave from her equally awkward red-headed friend. His stance clearly indicated _'I come in peace'._

"Hello, Ron. Are you enjoying yourself?" Hermione asked, casually.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. These parties are fun once you let loose enough," he laughed lightly.

"How's the joke shop?"

"Oh, you know, it's been going. George and me, we've got a real good flow going. I'm really enjoying myself over there," Ron said, "Much happier than at the Auror's office. I can't stay in Harry's shadow forever."

Hermione nodded, agreeing. Truth be told, she didn't see Ron much anymore. Aside from the occasional Weasley gatherings _(Molly would be furious if she didn't attend like she was one of her own daughters)_ , and usually managed to skillfully avoid each other. Although they had ended on relatively good terms, he would be constantly hinting at possibly another round of their relationship. Truth was, she really missed being friends with Ron, where their previous relationship wasn't broadcast on the front page of the Daily Prophet every time they were within fifty feet from each other.

"What's new with you?" Ron asked, leaning his elbows on the table in front of Hermione.

"I'm up for the Head of the Department of Magical Education," Hermione said, finding herself beaming proudly. Even though she had been resistant to promotions, now that she was in the thick of the process for an elite role at the Ministry she could find herself feeling more excited about the prospect.

"Wow! Hermione, that's great!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione smiled.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, he stepped around the table and a little too close for comfort, and Hermione found herself stepping backwards.

"Maybe once you get this promotion we could try again?" Ron asked, leaning in. Hermione took another step back. "You'll have reached the top, and you can settle down- not focus so much on work."

Hermione shook her head. _This_ is what Ron didn't get about her. She would always be more focused on work, "I'm sorry, Ron, but I don't think that's a good idea. I love you very much as a friend, but I don't think we can ever be romantically involved again."

Suddenly there was a hand on her lower back, and Hermione instantly got goosebumps as if her body was aware of exactly whose touch it was. She was greeted with the silky voice she had been aching to hear all evening, "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Weasley, but I must steal Ms. Granger away for a few minutes," Narcissa said, subtly moving Hermione away from Ron. As Hermione turned her back towards Ron, Narcissa leaned close to her ear and Hermione shuddered and the hot breath on her ear, "Ms. Granger, I've been looking for you. Come, there are some people here I _must_ introduce you to."

Hermione shivered. She took a sip of champagne. "Sorry, Ron. Duty calls," she said before he could protest.

She felt the possessive hand on the small of her back the entire time Narcissa lead her away.

Hermione spent the majority of the rest of the evening, surprisingly, with Narcissa. Every few minutes, there was another ministry official or socially-high witch or wizard that Narcissa seemed to _absolutely need_ to introduce her to. Was this her way of starting to introduce her to the people she would be working with in the job? Was Narcissa growing fond of her? Hermione couldn't help but notice every time Narcissa would lead her somewhere, that warm hand would be resting comfortably on her lower back, sometimes minutes into a conversation. Was she even aware she was doing it?

"Ms. Granger, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Gringleberg, sub-department head of the Auror Training and Combat Department. Ms. Granger is preparing for her hearing for the Head of the Department of Magical Education," Narcissa announced, her hand leaving Hermione's back. Hermione finally released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She politely shook his hand, trying not to cringe at the amount of sweat perspiring from it. She felt sorry that Harry had to work with this man, whom she already found unpleasant.

"Welcome, Ms. Granger," he said gruffly, not even trying to hide his wandering gaze down towards her cleavage. _Gross._

"I heard you and the Weasley boy split," he added. She merely nodded and prayed this wasn't his attempt to hit on her at a work event over a relationship that had ended years ago, "Any other beaus in your life?"

"No. No beaus," Hermione replied quickly, suddenly feeling a slight de ja vu from her conversation with Narcissa earlier in the week. She thought she felt Narcissa shift beside her. Maybe if she ended this conversation quickly enough she could convince Narcissa something else needed their attention.

"Well maybe I could stop by your office to discuss certain… _policies,_ " he stepped towards her. Hermione rolled her eyes, and she took an immediate step back.

"I have no idea what the Department of Auror Training and Combat and Education could possibly discuss," Hermione shot back, her voice clearly giving a warning of **back off** to the slimey man.

"Oh, I'm sure we could think of something. Isn't what these parties are for?" _Double gross._

Hermione felt Narcissa start to put her hand on her back in order to draw her away before Hermione stepped in.

"Oh. I thought these parties were for networking professionals, not for openly gropey middle aged men trying to seduce younger women into their beds to get ahead," Hermione finally snapped, sending the man a harsh glare. Her attention was briefly drawn to Narcissa, who had snorted behind her hand, holding an empty champagne glass. _I would never believed I would have heard Narcissa Black snort_ , Hermione thought, _Wait a second. I just made her laugh!_

Watching the bluthering man's attempt to form a response by merely flapping his gap over while stuttering, Hermione took the time to rest her hand on Narcissa's elbow and turn away, "Ms. Black, how about I accompany you for a refill?"

Before the man could reply, Narcissa nodded and sent him an unapproving stare before heading towards a nearby waiter. Hermione followed briskly, determined to get away. After getting a safe distance away and grabbing a new drink, Hermione moaned, "What have I done! I can actually think of a number of ways the two departments could interact… _Internships! Special topics class!_ I just completely _botched_ all of it."

"I thought you handled yourself very well. He's a snubby, money-grubbing bachelor who preys on scantily-clad opportunities. If anything he will respect you more for it, and you shouldn't have a problem interacting with him based on the level of embarrassment he must be feeling."

Hermione noticed Narcissa was actually grinning. A real smile of happiness. Since when did Narcissa give her advice? Maybe she actually was growing fond of Hermione… at least in a professional way.

"I must say I am impressed with how you are handling yourself this evening," Narcissa continued, "These events are a lot of bureaucratic nonsense. Having a diplomatic facade can be tiresome."

 _How much does she even like attending these things?_ Hermione wondered. She had always assumed that Narcissa loved these fancy parties considering how often she attended them, but maybe that was a sense of obligation based on her job, her status, and the number of charities Hermione had learned that she supported.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Also, I must say," Narcissa eyes traveled down, examining Hermione's outfit, "You look the part. I was right, the white looks lovely on you."

Hermione blushed. She watched Narcissa eye her as she took a long sip of champagne through her ruby red lips. _Is she flirting with me?_

"I'm glad you approve," Hermione said in an equally seductive manner. Narcissa raised an eyebrow, but she didn't offer a retort. Instead, her eyes wandered across the hall over Hermione's shoulder.

"It appears Mr. Weasley wants to make another attempt at conversation. I think I have taken up enough of your time with business this evening. Would you like him to interrupt us, or was I correct in your body language in your earlier conversation that you would like me to draw your attention elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere, please," Hermione said immediately, causing a pleased smirk to cross Narcissa's face. That was the moment when Hermione realized that Narcissa rarely, if ever, smiled. She smirked. Narcissa's hand found Hermione's back before leading her across the hall, subtly avoiding a certain red-headed Weasley once more.

The rest of the evening flew by smoothly. Sometimes Narcissa was drawn away, but she always found her way back to Hermione's side. It made Hermione curious, but not enough to ask the devastatingly gorgeous witch about it.

At one point, she felt a tap on her shoulders. When she did so, she was startled to see Draco Malfoy holding out his hand. He wore a well-fitted tux with a elegant skinny black tie. His hair was halfway between business and bed-head with a little stubble around his chin. She knew she hadn't seen him for a few years, but adulthood seemed to be fitting his quite nicely, "May I have a dance, Granger?"

Taken aback, Hermione nodded and quietly excused herself from the group of colleagues she had been talking to. Draco led her out onto the dance floor. She caught a glance of Narcissa on the far side of the room, who was sipping her drink, tuning out whatever conversation she was holding. She didn't have that slight squint in her eye like she did when she was fully engaged. They caught eyes for a moment, but Hermione blushed and looked away.

Once in the middle of the room, Draco took Hermione's hand and snaked an arm around her waist. After a few moments of an easy stroll between the other dancers, he muttered, "I hear you are up for a promotion. Department head would suit you."

Hermione didn't bother to hide her shock. _Narcissa._

"Thank you, Malfoy."

He was quite a bit taller than her. She had to crane her head to look up at him. She wanted to press him for more information. Was Narcissa talking about her? They danced in silence for a few measures.

"All is well?" Hermione asked. Except for their tea meeting, Narcissa and Hermione had rarely discussed anything personal. However, she knew Draco and Narcissa continued to be close. So far, Narcissa seemed to be a much better role model than Lucius had ever been.

"Yes. Astoria Greengrass and I just became engaged. The papers are set to report on it tomorrow," Draco replied.

"A congratulations is in order then," Hermione said, remembering the quiet Slytherin girl just a few years below her. They had never had much interaction, except for silently studying in the library near each other. She could guess she would prefer her company much more than her sister Daphne's. "I hope you find much happiness, Malfoy. I fear we have all seen too much darkness."

"Yes, thank you," Draco replied stiffly, eyeing her from his height, "I quite agree."

They fell into a comfortable silence once more as they finished out the dance. At the end, they applauded and Draco took her hand and bowed, "It was a pleasure to see you, Granger. I wish you happiness as well."

Hermione curtsied and nodded, "A pleasure to see you, Malfoy."

He nodded and strutted away. Hermione left the dance floor and it was only a minute before Narcissa was by her side asking her questions about what she thought about the ball.

Every once in a while, Narcissa would pull her away, and whisper something dangerously close to Hermione's ear like _"never hesitate", "straight back, you don't want them to see you cower"_ , and _"hide your shocked expression, when you go into negotiations, you can't wear your emotions on your sleeve."_

Towards the end of the night, Hermione found herself interacting with high profile Ministry officials as if she had been doing so her entire life.

Eventually, she found herself in a rather interesting conversation about the regulations around student Quidditch.

"Would anyone like a cup of coffee?" Percy asked, with a tray of coffee.

There was a mumbled nod of agreement when suddenly the elder Weasley's tripped and the tray came crashing down on Hermione. She bit her lip to keep a scream subdued, however, she instinctively gripped the person next to her, who happened to be Narcissa.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry, Hermione!" Percy apologized while trying to magically fix the broken cups and clean the coffee up off the floor.

"Come, Ms. Granger, let's get you cleaned up," Narcissa said, hand instantly back on the small of her back again. Hermione could feel the tears brimming her eyes. The coffee was slowly burning her skin, but she didn't want to cause a panic. The last thing she needed a week from her hearing was about how she completely melted down over coffee spilt over her.

Hermione let Narcissa lead her to the restroom. She barely got a glance at Narcissa who looked equal parts angry… and worried?

 _"No good- slimy- arrogant little brat,"_ Narcissa mumbled under her breath. Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't even think about attempting to defend Percy. Her chest burned. She needed a good spell, and quickly, before it became unbearable. Narcissa opened the door to the bathroom, and she allowed Hermione to slip through before following in herself. Narcissa nearly pushed her into a stall, and she locked the door behind them. Hermione became instantly aware how close of a space they were in.

"Lower your dress," Narcissa ordered.

"WHAT?" Hermione looked confused.

"I need to heal whatever burn is forming under your chest. That was magically hot coffee, altered to stay hot, so I'm sure you're in quite a bit of pain right now," Narcissa snapped, then softened her voice, "Ms. Granger, you could have second degree burns. I'm trying to help."

Hermione nodded, undoing one of the buttons from her dress and letting the sleeves fall further down her shoulders.

"Oh my," Narcissa said, her eyes scanning over the burns, her eyes narrowed carefully at Hermione, "Are you alright?"

"Yes-" Hermione breathed, trying to hold in how much pain she was actually in, "I think the embarrassment was worse."

Narcissa smiled softly. Hermione blushed. Seeing Narcissa smile was a rare act. So far tonight, Hermione had made the older woman laugh and smile. Hermione grabbed for her wand before Narcissa's hand stopped her, "Let me."

Narcissa grabbed her wand and began humming a healing spell while running her wand ever so slowly across Hermione's chest. Narcissa's eyes seem to never leave the burns, but her hardened look began to soften. Hermione forgot about the burns, and she didn't realize the her dress was slowly lowering. Narcissa's eyes shifted, and Hermione felt herself blush. Narcissa lowered her wand once the burns had healed, but she lifted her other hand and began tracing Hermione's collarbone. Hermione inhaled.

"You look as good as new," Narcissa replied softly. The sensual touch was almost too much to bear. Narcissa looked as if she was in a trance, memorizing every aspect about Hermione's skin. Hermione's breathing became heavy. She felt Narcissa's fingers trace slowly up her neck, and she whimpered. Narcissa's ears perked up, and her eyes caught with Hermione's. Hermione tried to control her breathing as she saw desire run through Narcissa's icy blue eyes.

Suddenly, she realized she felt a little bit hazy, as if the lust she was feeling for the other woman was palpable in the air. She took a breath in and smelled an intoxicating minty aura. She looked at Narcissa and saw her eyes had glazed over as well. Hermione realized Narcissa had accidentally let her slip into her mind, the parts of her chest where Narcissa's fingers lay burned with anticipation. She could not only feel her own arousal, but Narcissa's as well.

Narcissa trailed her fingers trail over her shoulders, along Hermione's neck, down lower to the tops of her breasts. Hermione inhaled sharply, a gasp let out of her mouth before she could stop it. Narcissa's eyes caught Hermione's. The sharp blue met the warm chocolate brown ones. Both women's chests were rising and falling deeply, but they were too wrapped up in looking at the other to notice.

Hermione stepped towards Narcissa, eliminating the gap between them as Narcissa's hand flew to the back of Hermione's neck. Narcissa took a step forward, essentially pinning Hermione against the stall door. Their foreheads pressed against each other. The blonde's eyes focused and pinpointed, like an animal waiting to strike its prey. Images of them together is passionate embraces went speeding through her mind. She couldn't tell which were her's and which were coming from Narcissa.

"Please…" Hermione panted in a low voice, feeling the effects of arousal travel through her bloodstream.

Narcissa crashed her lips onto Hermione's. A low deep moan erupted from the base of Hermione's throat. She heard the feminine gasp from Narcissa as Hermione dug her fingers deeper into Narcissa's waist. She could taste the lip gloss from Narcissa's lips, mixed with her intoxicating scent, Hermione was in heaven. Narcissa continued to hungrily kiss her mouth. Hermione allowed Narcissa's tongue entry and clung to her harder.

 _Merlin, she tastes so, so good,_ Hermione heard. Everything was hazy. She could feel the pool of wetness forming between her thighs. Dear _god._ Narcissa massaged Hermione's tongue with her own, wrapping her fingers through Hermione's brunette locks.

Suddenly, a door threw open, and they both stopped.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny's voice call, "Are you alright? I saw Percy fling coffee at you. Uncoordinated _git_."

Hermione winced. Narcissa immediately backed up against the other side of the stall and seemed frozen.

"Uh- yeah, Gin," Hermione started, "I'm fine."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, Ms. Black helped heal the burns and she just stepped out, but hey- I forgot to ask her- would you mind grabbing my sweater? I think I'm going to head home soon anyway…" Hermione blurted, trying to get the redhead out of the bathroom. She was also very happy that the stall doors went down to an inch off the ground. As long as Ginny wasn't paying too close attention, she wouldn't noticed both sets of heels.

"Sure thing, 'Mione. I'll be right back," with that, she heard Ginny exit and shut the door behind her. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She directed her attention back to Narcissa. As if suddenly unfrozen, Narcissa snapped her hands back.

"I… I am so sorry, Ms. Granger. That was _highly inappropriate_ of me. Completely and utterly _foolish_. Highly and completely _reprehensible_ of me. Please excuse me," Narcissa flung the door open before Hermione could even utter a sound.

"Nar-" she stopped. The witch was already gone. Hermione threw her head against the stall. She leaned her forehead against the cool stall, trying to calm herself down.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: AH! Thank you for all the glorious and lovely reviews! This story has officially reached more than 100 reviews and over 100 followers! As a thank you, here is the next chapter!**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: RUNNING**

The entire next week, Hermione continued to attend her daily meetings with Narcissa, who seemed more on edge than ever. Hermione had heard she had fired one of her staffers, hired a new one, and then had fired the new one before the day was over. The cold looks and short comments during their discussion was enough to scare Hermione from broaching the subject of what happened between them at the ball.

One quick, " _We should focus on business matters, Ms. Granger,"_ in Narcissa's terrifying cold voice had done the trick.

 _Probably just the champagne, she doesn't actually feel anything for you. You were getting to a good place, maybe you can at least convince her you would be a good friend… a workplace friend…_ Hermione mused alone in her office while she continued to work on her presentation for the hearing thinking about how she would work on any number of projects just to be able to work with Narcissa more. Anything, _anything_ , **anything** to continue to see the blonde witch. She still couldn't stop herself from imagining what would have happened if Ginny had not followed her into the bathroom. She could almost feel Narcissa's lips on her again… _Stop it, Granger! Focus!_

All of the friendly touching had stopped as well. Hermione suddenly found she missed it when Narcissa's hand was on her back, when their fingers would touch, and when Narcissa would look at her in that _way_. _Ugh_. She was useless. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch her one more time. Their nightly meetings had stopped as well. No more working until the late evenings on the project. She missed just being around Narcissa, even when she was tough and hard to work with.

Even Barney had sent her an owl begging for help.

 _Please, Hermione. She's worse than ever. She keeps firing staffers. She's incorrigible. She won't listen. She's testy. No one can do anything right. Please, please. You are the only one who seems to get through to her._

The very thought that _Hermione_ was the one who 'got through to Narcissa' seemed a little foolish to her. She had merely barged her way into the woman's daily schedule. They still debated like politicians in the heat of an election cycle. If anything at all, Hermione thought she only served to make Narcissa's moods _worse._

Hermione could do nothing more than offer Barney a sad smile as she strolled into the office each lunch time. And then each time, coming out with a despondent look of having gotten _nowhere._ She couldn't focus. She couldn't think. She was a mess. _Hermione Jean Granger._ A mess. This had never happened before, but she continued to soldier one (even keeping the ear piece on her at all times.)

What was worse was she couldn't even control herself while in the presence of Ms. Black. Every single meeting, Hermione imagined running behind her desk and kissing her soundly on the lips. Every single meeting, Hermione imagined running her fingers over Narcissa's perfectly smooth cold skin. Every single meeting, Hermione imagined _making love_ and _fucking_ Narcissa over her desk. She had been attempted to practice Occlumency, but she had no way of telling if it was working and she often couldn't control herself from letting her mind wander.

Hermione stayed overnight in her office for the rest of the week. She couldn't bear returning to her sad, lonely flat where she wouldn't have activities and work to distract her. She tried one night, taking a night off from her presentation preparation, by sitting in bed and reading. _But of course_ , she couldn't distract herself for long. After an hour, she was right back in her office.

Narcissa was not faring any better. She kept her barriers up at all times. She couldn't allow herself to slip. Not now. She knew she was taking her own personal issues out on her staff, but she could not bring herself to care in the slightest. She was known for running a tight ship. No one was any wiser. Her part of the department produced some of the best results (only second to Hermione Granger's), and she knew them best. Her pushing and constant demands only made them stronger and when she bestowed a compliment or reward upon them, it made them fight harder. She knew that they would assume the hard assignments and cut throat words and constantly threats of unemployment was just Narcissa being Narcissa. Little did they know.

Both women sat her their respective offices despondent, bitter, and frustrated.

 **{}**

They were currently seated in a department meeting with the Ministry about the current protocols regarding press. Apparently, some of her colleagues had a _little bit too much_ fun for the Ministry's liking causing a pandemonium of front page articles about who was caught leaving with who, displays of ' _inappropriate_ ' affection, and the like.

Needless to say, Hermione _was not_ one of those people. For once, she let her brain tune off and spent the entirety of the meeting attempting to lock eyes with the blonde across the table and a few seats down from her. Something was _off_. The whole week. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. She just needed to talk to her, to listen to that _real_ laugh, to sit and work together. She wanted to break down whatever wall Narcissa had created for herself, but Narcissa was avoiding her at all costs and every possible free moment.

' _Unprofessional'_ was the word Narcissa had used. It kept running around in Hermione's head. Narcissa had called herself ' _foolish'_ and her actions ' _highly inappropriate'._ If Narcissa feared some sort of work mishap or reprimand, then it would make sense she didn't want to talk about it at the office. But then why wouldn't she just ask outside the office? Invite her out for tea again? Or somewhere more private without fear of being overheard or caught?

They would attract attention anywhere. Even Ginny had heard about their lunchtime tea.

Then, Hermione realized there was a place they could communicate without others. They already had. It was the most private place even in the most public spaces.

Hermione mustered all her Gryffindor courage, she cleared her head from all the other noise in the room. All the side conversations. All the words coming from Kingsley's deep voice. All the static from her every day brain dissecting every little detail around her.

From the deep depths of her abdomen, she pointed all her energy and magic at Narcissa and shouted into her mind-

 _ **NARCISSA!**_

A moment.

 _Then,_ a flutter of eyelashes looked up from across the room. Those icy blue eyes.

 _Please,_ Hermione thought miserably. _Something, anything._

Hermione felt the hazy and tingly effect seeping into the front of her mind. _**Cold. Heat. Flash. Misery. Despair.**_ _The sound of Narcissa's heart pounding against her chest._ _ **Anger. Arousal.**_

Suddenly, it was cut off. Narcissa was glaring at her. Hermione couldn't tell if it was _hate_ or if Narcissa was trying to tell Hermione to leave her the bloody hell alone. As soon as Hermione felt the urge to jump out of her seat-

 _ **Stop. Wait.**_

-Narcissa shot up out of her chair and swiftly departed from the room, without a word. The act startled everyone in the room who was unaware of the tension between the two women had escalated.

"Well then, moving on…"

 _Stop. Wait. Stop. Wait. Stop? Wait?_

Over and over again she let the memory of the words run over her. Hermione was going **mad**. Absolutely _mad._ She tried to remember the mix of emotions that flew at her when Narcissa projected into her head. It was such a strange set of chaos. She didn't know what to make of it.

 **{}**

Hermione stopped at the doors to Kingsley's office. This was the moment. This was a month's effort was leading up to. She would do this interview with Kingsley, who then (provided he approved) would take her to a undisclosed location where the selection committee would be, she would give her presentation and take questions, and finally the _the vote_.

Although she stood in front of the door, Hermione made no attempts to open it. She was fully prepared. Kingsley liked her. He basically forced the opportunity into her lap, refusing any discussion on the matter, but she realized something on the way through this. She wanted the position. _She actually fucking wanted it._ Now that it was almost in her grasp, she felt an imminent panic attack setting in. What if she fucked the whole thing up? What if she hadn't convinced Narcissa Black? What is Maxine was the one who voted against her?

Hermione held her notes in her hands as she crumpled down on the floor against the wall opposite the door. A thousand things ran through her mind. She began to hyperventilate, covering her head in her hands.

"Ms… _Granger?"_ a voice from above.

Hermione peaked between her fingers and groaned. _No, no no! Not now!_ Of all the bloody times in the week to finally see her outside the office, Narcissa Black picked _now._ It was minutes before her interview and just over an hour until her hearing. She didn't need to see the one woman she was trying to impress and sway see her panicking just before. She couldn't even begin to decode the tone behind those words even though, had she, she would have realized worry stood strongly behind them.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Narcissa asked, bending down in front of the younger woman.

"Just… nerves," Hermione breathed out, attempting to get her breathing under control. _(A hard feat when the woman who made her heart skip beats was just in front of her.)_

Narcissa reached out, despite her better judgement, and began stroking the girl's hair soothingly.

"If there is one thing I've learned about you, Ms. Granger, is that you are fearless," Narcissa pointed out, watching the strands of hair dance between her fingers, "I think you can handle some nervous butterflies."

Hermione gave a soft chuckle from behind her hands, letting the soothing gesture relax her muscles and clear her brain. As her breathing subsided and became more even, she allowed her hands to slowly drop down. Narcissa's long fingers moved from her hair to her face.

"There she is," Narcissa smiled, offering a hand to help Hermione up off the floor.

Hermione let Narcissa help her up. When she was fully upright, she made no attempt to disengage her hand from Narcissa's. To her surprise, neither did the blonde. Hermione searched her eyes for _anything._

The words rang again in her head. _Stop. Wait._

Cool fingers ran across her knuckles. She looked down at their entwined fingers and watched Narcissa's thumb stroke her hand. Her body suddenly felt very warm, as if surrounded by a warm hug. A gentle hug. A familiar one.

It instantly calmed her down.

"Good luck, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said, repeating her single line to Hermione the very first day this began, "I believe the muggle saying is… _knock them dead?_ "

Hermione smiled and nodded. The nervous butterflies quickly turned into a _different set_ of butterflies.

"Remember to focus, stand up straight, stand strong and not proud. Confident, not cocky. Don't let your ego overtake you. You have this in your hands. Make sure you are the _only_ choice in their heads. If they even doubt you for a second, you won't get it."

"You mean yourself?"

Narcissa smiled lightly, "More people mess up while trying to impress the hardest people while forgetting easy targets. Don't spend all your energy on me. Remember there are others in the room who could change their minds. Nothing is solid until the vote."

Hermione nodded, absorbing all the information and advice Narcissa was bestowing onto her. She relished in the continuing stroking against her hand, Narcissa's fingers drawing patterns across the top of her hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Black," Hermione said, softly. Her face turning confident, the panic subsiding. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. She _would get it._

Narcissa leaned in and placed a soft and very gentle kiss behind Hermione's ear. The action both surprised and pleased Hermione. It felt soft and comforting. She felt the lips stay a little too long to be mistaken as friendly. When Narcissa pulled back, she smiled at the look of determination on the Gryffindor's face.

Narcissa gave Hermione's hand one last squeeze before heading off down the hallway towards, Hermione presumed, the presentation would take place. For now, she looked ahead to Kingsley's door.

 _One thing at a time, Granger._

Hermione pursed her lips, straightened her back, standing tall and proud- confident, _not_ cocky, and placed a resounding knock on his door.

"Come in."

 _Knock 'em dead._

 **{}**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: A heads up that I will be out of town for a few days, so an update may take longer, but I give you this chapter right before I head out! A few things... 1) This was actually the first chapter I ever wrote for this story. I wrote down this chapter and everything has spiraled from there. 2) To answer a question, the interview is _not_ the end of this story.** _(We all know Hermione isn't going to stop at Department Head.)_ **So fear not! I still have many plot points planned! Mwahhahaha.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWELVE: THE HEARING FOR DEPARTMENTAL HEAD OF MAGICAL EDUCATION, INTERVIEW CANDIDATE, HERMIONE GRANGER.**

Hermione made it through Kingsley's interview process with no problems. He definitely tried to not make it easy on her. Knowing Hermione would throw a fit if it wasn't as scrutinized as any external candidate, Kingsley threw a couple of left field, side-eye questions at her. _Know-it-all_ **HG** was ready for any question he had. Her work experience, it real-life experience, her knowledge about decisions made by officials who had higher pay grades, research and dedication to her work came across with outstanding enthusiasm, confidence, and clarity.

When Hermione made it to the hearing, she stood in front of the panel with a slight nervous energy. She stole a glance at Narcissa, and the warm sensation of an embrace she felt earlier outside Kingsley's office came back, effectively calming in her nerves. She started full speed ahead, asking her panel to ask questions as she went along, rather than at the end.

Harry Potter was the first to raise his hand right after Hermione's comment about her concerns over Hogwart's financial budget on extra curriculars, mainly the large percentage that went to Quidditch.

"You want Hogwarts to spend _less money_ on the top athletic program?" Harry asked, mouth agape at his best friend.

"I would like to see Hogwarts, and other schools, devote more time to arts and other sports. Not every student has the same fascination with Quidditch. Arts are important too. Currently the Choir department receives .05% of the budget. _Less than 1%!_ I would encourage Hogwarts to invest in programs like _Dueling Clubs_ and _Wizards Chess_ that will encourage more engagement by the student body and better prepare them for positions once the graduate. Many of our top Aurors come from programs with high level Dueling Programs. Wizard's Chest requires high levels of strategy, which can be implemented into almost any Department here. The students should have the ability to participate in programs that will broaden their horizons-" she could see Minerva McGonagall furiously scribbling down notes, "of course, the Ministry can't specifically tell Hogwarts how to spend the budget we give them. I would like my department to organize more between the three closest schools. In order for that to happen, Hogwarts needs to be competitive with the other schools. With their cooperation-"

" _\- which you have, Ms. Granger!-"_

The room chuckled. Minerva, of _course._

Hermione continued, "The Ministry could help organize and create a consensus of rules. This is just _one way_ I want to help create a more engaged, harmonious, and well educated map between these schools…"

The former Gryffindor continued on, noting the pleased smile on Harry's face, a clear sign of approval from her best friend.

"What are 'our thoughts on 'ze 'ulture _differences_ between 'ze schools, Madame Granger?" Maxine asked, purposefully heavening her accent, "We primarily operate with the _French_ Ministry of Magic."

"Primarily, similar with Durmstrang. I would like to work with _all_ Ministry officials. I've already contacted the Department Heads, and we all appear to be on the same page. Apparently, the person who held this position before me did not which created a difficult environment for collaboration. The cultures of the schools are very different and very important to each of them. They all have grand histories from the founding members of Hogwarts, who all had drastically different ideals within their own schools, to the Beauxbatons Academy, which is filled with research and history from France, Portugal, Spain, and others. I believe that our cultures make us strong, but unity makes us stronger. We can have respect and learn from other cultures and would strongly encourage such behaviors, but I would never expect any of the schools to conform to anything that goes against their platforms so long as it's not criminal or infringement on other's rights."

Maxine nodded, seemingly pleased. Hermione took a deep breath and continued. She noted that Narcissa had been _entirely silent_ the entire presentation. She had not asked a single question or made a single comment.

Hermione continued forward. She did not go into the full detail or all her future plans for Department Head. Some of which included laying ground work for several other projects she wanted to see pushed further. She limited her talking points on **HEWR (House Elf Workers Rights)** at Hogwarts to just that _only at Hogwarts._ To her surprise, Narcissa did not raise any of the concerns that she had within their meeting.

By the end of the presentation, she had exhausted over ten different topics while including the panel's questions and comments in just under two hours while keeping the entire panel awake and engaged. _(A feat within itself.)_

Hermione stood patiently, hands behind her back, as she watched the committee watch her finish her closing remarks.

"Well then, let the committee announce their stance," Kingsley said. Hermione's eyes were solely focused on another pair of ice blue eyes who were also staring into her's. She could feel a bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if it was from the adrenaline of the presentation, her attraction to Narcissa, or both. Probably both. Yes. _Both_.

"Accept," McGonagall said.

"Accept," Harry said.

"Accept," Maxine spat.

Next was Narcissa's turn, Hermione could feel the tension in the room. For it was her decision whether or not Hermione would get this job.

Then, the _absolute last word_ Hermione expected to hear fall from the woman's lips came out.

"Abstain."

Hermione froze. _Abstain? What the bloody hell does she mean abstain?_ The entire room froze.

"Abstain why?" the clerk asked.

"Personal reasons," Narcissa said quickly.

"I need it for the record…" the clerk said timidly.

"I said _personal reasons,_ " Narcissa flared, shooting daggers at the clerk. The clerk cleared his throat, fumbled with his glasses, and continued on.

Everything became blurry. _Abstain?_ She didn't even hear the rest of the votes, all she could do was stare at Narcissa. There was a flurry of activity. Suddenly everyone was clapping her on the back, shaking her hands, but it was like the rest of the world was nonexistent to Hermione. She could only stare in front of her.

"Good work, Hermione. You got the votes. Congratulations on being the youngest witch or wizard to become a department head," Kingsley voiced, but Hermione barely registered it. She was now the head of a department. The _youngest_ head of the Department of Magical Education. _Why the bloody hell did she abstain?_

Hermione watched as Narcissa subtly and quietly stole to the back of the room. Hermione followed her, not listening to the voices of celebration calling her back.

"Ms. Black," Hermione called, rushing to catch up with the older witch.

"Ms. Granger. Congratulations on your promotion. I'm sure you will do an excellent job," Narcissa said, barely acknowledging her presence. Hermione fumed.

"Why did you abstain?" Hermione demanded.

"What does it matter? You got the position," Narcissa snapped, twisting around to face the younger witch.

"It matters to me! I just spent a _bloody month.."_

"Language, Ms. Granger," Narcissa snapped. She was getting angry. Hermione could tell. Her face was starting to get flush.

"I just spent a _bloody month_ in your office trying to convince you that I was right for this role, and you _bloody abstain?_ "

"Ms. Granger, this is not the time nor place for such a conversation," Narcissa gritted through her teeth, storming into her office. She allowed Hermione to follow her inside.

"I think this is _exactly_ the time and place to discuss it. I thought we were making progress, and having thoughtful discussions about real issues in this department. I spent a month in your office debating with you, working on projects, hearing my conversations. I thought we were actually…" Hermione was in such a rage that she barely noticed Narcissa move her hand and shut the door to the office magically, "... becoming friends! Why did you _abstain?!_ "

"You bloody foolish, girl," Narcissa strode across the room and took Hermione's head in her hands. Narcissa leant her head down, and she placed a ferocious kiss upon Hermione's lips. Hermione could barely think. All she could register was Narcissa's vanilla scent, her soft lips on her own, her knees buckling beneath her. The flames that had been stirring in her stomach now raged into a forest fire sending shock waves to every part of her body.

Narcissa released her lips, pressing her forehead against Hermione's, before she could respond Narcissa continued-

"Because you stubborn, passionate, daft woman- _I wanted to ask you on a date!"_

Hermione opened her eyes for the first time, and got lost into the sea of blue that was Narcissa's. Her hair was frenzied, she was panting, it was probably the most un-put together Hermione had ever seen the woman, and she was gloriously beautiful in every second of it. Without a second thought, Hermione stepped back towards Narcissa and captured her sweet lips into another bruising kiss. This time she ran her tongue along Narcissa's lips, and Narcissa complied. Hermione ran her fingers up the side of Narcissa's neck and plunged her fingers into Narcissa's silky soft hair. Hermione melted into the kiss.

Slowly they broke apart, "You… you what?" Hermione stammered.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date, you silly girl," Narcissa rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why abstain?" Hermione asked, confused, still holding close to Narcissa. She didn't want to lose the witch's contact yet, pondering whether or not this was some weird nightmare…

"I am very aware that you wish to get positions on merit, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said, keeping her lips dangerously close to Hermione's. "I was sure if you didn't want people thinking jobs were being _handed_ to you, you sure didn't want people thinking you _fucked_ your way there."

Hermione gasped at Narcissa's rare use of obscenity before realizing how utterly sexy she found it. Suddenly it clicked. Narcissa was protecting her! _Again._ "You…"

"You deserve the job. If I did not think you were qualified, I would have objected. Do _**not**_ doubt me on that. If I had accepted and something between us had started, every _Rita Skeeter_ would be flying to have you removed from your position. If I abstain, it's still unanimous, you still get to keep the job, but I am not actively promoting you to the position."

"That makes no sense," Hermione said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, " _Politics."_

Hermione growled, "I really hate _politics._ "

Narcissa laughed, "Me as well. I know my representation precedes me as well. It would buy me time to say, _gather my courage_ , to ask you. Most people would assume my _abstain_ would be based on your blood status-" Hermione motioned to object, but Narcissa continued, "- _Clearly_ we both know that is not the case, but _Skeeter_ does not need to know just yet."

Hermione smirked, looking back at Narcissa's lips. _Oh god…_ it was like she could still feel them on her. Her body was in overdrive. They were still standing so close together. Her eyes briefly looked up and saw the look Narcissa was giving her. Her eyelids were heavy and she was staring right at Hermione's lips again.

"You could have- _done something!_ " Hermione argued, "I've been going fucking batty all week long thinking… We kissed and then _nothing, absolutely nothing!_ "

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "Do you have _any_ idea how hard this has been for me?"

Hermione blanched, taking a step backwards.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it's been not to _kiss you,"_ Narcissa stepped even closer, "Not to _touch you_ ," closer, "how hard it's been not to _just_ _ **order**_ _you into my office?_ "

Hermione felt herself pushed back into another inanimate piece of furniture she didn't care about.

"While you've been wearing these outfits that show off _every_ part of you, looking at me like you want to jump over the desk and _devour_ me-"

"Well, do you _have to wear those bloody red heels?_ **God.** " Hermione panted, imagining them on Narcissa now. Narcissa smirked, glad that her efforts had not been in vain. She quickly narrowed her playful eyes back to her predatory ones as she took a final step, leaving no room between herself, Hermione, and her desk.

"How _hard_ it's been to control myself _around you_ while your mind has been projecting those beautiful little thoughts of us together and _for some reason I can't_ **block** you out!"

Hermione felt herself being picked up by Narcissa under her thighs and sat up on the desk ( _Oh god.)_ She grabbed a hold of Narcissa's white silk shirt collar to support.

"You've seen?" asked Hermione quietly, suddenly horrified, remembering all the _very descriptive_ images she had concocted in her mind while around her.

"Yes! _**Merlin yes**_!" Narcissa huffed, resting her forehead against Hermione's. Narcissa was out of breath, her fingers dug deeply into Hermione's hips, pulling her as close as possible. Hermione was having a hard time finding a moment to breathe.

"You- you- you don't want to block me out. It's why you can't. You _want_ to see everything. You can block everyone else out, but you _want_ to know what's going on in my mind."

"I can't control it. I've been trying to keep myself _in check_ and _professional_ , but now it's finally over-" Narcissa's eyes turned predatory, her pupils dilated, her voice became hoarse and deep, "now… now I can finally..."

This time they both leaned in and their lips met softer, but still much very full of passion. Hermione moaned as she felt Narcissa nibble at her bottom lip. Narcissa took the opportunity and let her tongue dive past Hermione's lips and began to swirl with her own. Hermione gasped into the kiss. She felt Narcissa's hands wrap around her, hands on the small of the back, and pull her closer. Her core right up against Narcissa, her skirt bunched up, those sweet lips against hers. Hermione's brain start spiraling. She had never felt like this. She knew they had to cool it down soon, or she would be insisting they celebrate her new position right on top of her _former-supervisor's_ desk.

Surprisingly, Narcissa slowly and regretfully retracted herself from Hermione.

"I must tell you. I will not enter into a courtship lightly. I have been considering _this_ for a while. I _will not_ have some sort of office affair or one night stand or publicity stunt," Narcissa huffed, "I intend to do this properly. If this is anything less to you, tell me now."

"No," Hermione breathed, as if still in a post-bliss trance, "That is… yes… _properly._ "

Narcissa smiled and kissed the Gryffindor briefly once more, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she continued, "My intention was to ask you on a proper date once all the mayhem of the announcement of your promotion settled down."

"I kind of spoiled that, didn't I?" Hermione blanched, "Sorry."

Narcissa laughed softly, "I can't say I'm too upset by it, darling. It just… sped up my time table a little faster than I originally planned."

"So you aren't too upset by me chasing you down the hallways of the Ministry harassing you because I didn't get a perfect 100%?"

Narcissa smiled, "I'm sure I'll have some questionable looks coming my way in the future, but it's nothing a little ice glares won't fix."

Hermione smiled, a rather huge blush still across her face. She wanted to say something, anything, but she could barely register that Narcissa Black was currently standing straddled between her legs, her arms around her, her pristine lipstick smeared. _Narcissa wanted to date her!_

"I won't insult your judgement or character by trying to convince you of all the reasons this might not work. We work together, you are now, technically, _my_ boss, we are from completely different backgrounds, I'm not exactly pleasant all the time, the press will have a field day, not to mention, I'm old enough to be your mother-"

"I don't care!"

"I know, darling," Narcissa smiled. It was an intense smile. A knowing smile, "I don't either. You are very mature and intelligent. I would never consider it if it wasn't, well, _you."_

Hermione used her legs to bring Narcissa closer to her. She couldn't get over being _this close_ to Narcissa, kissing her, tasting her, running her hands all over her. The giant smile on her face wouldn't disappear. She felt like a kid in a candy store. She stuck her head into Narcissa's neck and inhaled.

"What are you doing?"

"Savoring this moment."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow that the witch could not see but _sense._

"In a minute, I'll have to walk out those doors and pretend this didn't happen yet, but right now I'm going to soak it all up."

"You're ridiculous, darling."

"Keep calling me darling."

" _Darling_."

Hermione squealed. Narcissa laughed, moving away from Hermione slightly.

"Well?" Narcissa prodded.

"Well what?"

"Are we or not?"

"Going on a date?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't _actually_ asked me on a date yet, _Ms. Black_ ," Hermione said, sending the blonde a sexy smile and a wink before before hopping of the desk, walking out of the office, and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **AN2: *mic drop***


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: INTRODUCTIONS**

It had been a week. A miserable long week. She hoped her comment had not dissuaded Narcissa from _actually_ asking her out. She had only been wanting to get under the witch's skin a little bit, but now she was wondering if she had pushed her too far.

After she had left Narcissa's office, she had sent an owl to Kingsley officially accepting the position. Instead of returning the owl, he had bounded down to her office to give her congratulations in person. Still flushed from her kiss with Narcissa, Hermione had been in a daze for hours.

Now, Hermione was in the middle of packing up her office. Kingsley had given her a week to finish up her project manager duties and prep her office for re-location. Lauren, her loyal and dependable assistant, assisted as they attempted to organize and catalog. She would be moving to a more centralized office in the middle of the floor. She would be moving closer to Narcissa- although she was trying to keep that out of her mind.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Kingsley has given me permission to choose my next assistant. If you would be up to the task, I would love to take you with me. I know I work you a lot already. It would be a lot more demanding work and hours than now, but I think you are up to the task. You would, of course, receive a pay raise as such."

Lauren's face lite up, "Of course, Hermione! I would love the opportunity!"

Hermione smiled, pleased that Lauren had accepted her offer and seemed to be excited on taking on a more demanding role. Lauren had become very valuable to Hermione over the past few years. She wasn't that much younger than Hermione. She had been three years below Hermione at Hogwarts in Slytherin. They had never spoken, but Hermione remembered her being very withdrawn and often excluded from the rest of her classmates. When she had shown up in her list of resumes for her current position, Hermione couldn't help but be curious about the younger girl. Once face to face, they had clicked like long time friends and Hermione hired her right on the spot. She was just as determined and hardworking as Hermione, anxious to get ahead and prove herself.

The hire came right before Ron and Hermione's split. She remembered Ron being absolutely furious that she had hired a Slytherin as her assistant. Her response had been to merely roll her eyes and remind him that the war was over and house rivalries were ridiculous if anyone planned to move on.

"Well then, start packing up your desk!" Hermione exclaimed right before the younger girl dashed outside to begin gathering her belongings. The enthusiasm that she showed made Hermione smile.

Several moments later, he assistant popped her head back into the office, "Hermione, Ms. Black is here to see you."

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. Even after a week of pondering, she still had no idea what to say to Narcissa. Trying to keep her voice steady and calm, Hermione put down the folder she was holding and said, "Send her in. Thank you."

As always, the clicks of Narcissa's heels on the stone floor were the first thing Hermione recognized before the witch appeared in her doorway.

"Hello, _Ms. Granger_."

Hermione could have sworn Narcissa purred.

"Ms. Black, please come in. I apologize for the mess. I'm still packing everything up."

"Yes, I heard," Narcissa said, moving into the office and distinctively closing the door behind her. Hermione gulped. Narcissa walked slowly towards the center of the office, "Seems like I will be getting to see you more often in our part of the wing."

Hermione finally took in the other woman. Narcissa's eyes were glued in on her. The satisfied smirk that Hermione had come to love spread across the older witch's face.

"I apologize that I may not have been clear enough before, Ms. Granger," she stepped closer to where Hermione stood, "I would like to take you on a date. Would you be amenable to that?"

 _God, how does she make the word amenable sound sexy_? Hermione pondered.

"Yes- Yes. I would love that," Hermione grinned.

Narcissa nodded, pleased, "I would like you to become familiar with Draco."

"What?" Hermione scrunched up her face, confused.

Narcissa blushed, suddenly aware of how her comment had come across, "Apologies. Not _familiar._ I would like you to join us for drinks before our date. He would like to, as he puts it, question your intentions? Draco and Astoria are currently staying with me until their bid for their new home goes through."

"You've told him?" Hermione asked carefully, stunned from moving.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "Of course. Ms. Granger, as I told you, I do not go into these things half-heartedly. If you have some other idea..." she started to turn to walk away, but Hermione grabbed out for her wrist, feeling shockwaves through her veins as she did so.

"Oh no. Please don't think that. I would love to," Hermione said quickly. Narcissa's gaze softened. Hermione continued, "Perhaps I should bring Harry and Ginny along? They have always been very protective of me, and I'm sure they would like to do their own interrogating."

That seemed to do the trick. Narcissa's mouth twitched upwards into a smile, "That sounds most enjoyable. Invite Mr. and Mrs. Potter over for drinks as well. Shall we say 7:00 at the Black Manor tonight? I will reserve us a table for dinner at 8:15? Does that sound agreeable?"

"Very," Hermione said, realizing she was not only still holding onto Narcissa's arm, but actually running her fingers up and down her arm, "Would it be _agreeable_ if I kissed you?"

Hermione had been dying to kiss the older woman, every glance in the hallway, every time she heard her voice shout from somewhere in the building, every time Hermione had just wanted pull Narcissa into a corner and devour her.

"I do not make a habit of PDA in my place of work," Narcissa said sharply. Hermione's face fell a bit, but she knew that Narcissa was right. It was too risky, even if they were in the clear from the hearing, and it was completely unprofessional. Making out in Narcissa's office had been fun, but Hermione reminded herself that was not something they could frequently do. _(As many times as she fantasized about it.)_

"Right. Okay, makes sense. I'm sor-" Hermione's rambling was cut off by a pair of lips stunning her into silence. Hermione smiled and melted into the kiss. Images from their last kiss circling into her brain.

"Although you seem to have a control over me, I cannot control myself around you," Narcissa replied, running her fingers down Hermione's arm, grabbing her hand and pulling it up to her lips to place a delicate kiss upon it.

With that, Narcissa turned to leave. She stopped directly in front of the door, "I will see you this tonight, Ms. Granger."

"I'm looking forward to it," Hermione returned, trying to keep her breath steady.

Narcissa smiled, one of those rare genuine smiles before turning the knob, exiting, and leaving. Hermione sat down in her office chair before giggling like a young teenager in love for the first time. She called out to her assistant, "Call Harry Potter to my office the minute he's available to do so."

"Yes, Hermione!" called her assistant.

A few hours later, there was a knock at her door.

"Harry Potter is here to see you," her assistant poked her head in, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes. She understood Harry Potter was _The Chosen One_ who defeated Voldemort, but Hermione just couldn't get over the constant fangirling. Not to mention, Lauren should know better. Harry Potter stopped by her office at least three times a week. Even after attending school with him, she seemed to fawn over him still.

"Send him in," Hermione waved her hand.

Moments later, her best friend appeared and sat down at her desk, "'Ello, Hermione. Got all your stuff packed up? What's up?"

Hermione twiddled her fingers nervously. She hadn't exactly planned on how she would tell Harry about her date with Narcissa, "I had a favor to ask you."

"Shoot," Harry said, absent-mindedly playing with a trinket on her desk that had not been packed yet, "With all the times you've saved my life, I owe you a thousand favors."

"I have a date," Hermione started, suddenly feeling very queasy.

"That's great," Harry was grinning now, his slouched position going immediately to a well postured position, "Why do you need my help with that?"

"This person is very traditional, and it's someone from work so we're trying to be very careful with it all."

"Blimey! Hermione, who is it?"

"Narcissa Black," Hermione finally spit out. Harry's face dropped.

"Narcissa Black? You have a date with Narcissa Black?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes," Hermione awaited whatever reaction Harry had.

"Well done," Harry said, a satisfied smirk appearing across his face.

 _"What?"_

"Well done," Harry repeated slowly, then it dawned, "Is that way she abstained in the hearing? Because you two are dating...?"

"We weren't dating then," Hermione corrected immediately, "But yes, partially. She knew how much I wanted the position based on merit. Sometime in the whole month of trying to convince her that I was qualified, something between us sparked."

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised," Harry breathed.

"What? Why?"

"For someone as brilliant as yourself, you are really quite thick when it comes to your romantic entanglements."

"I don't have romantic entanglements."

"I know," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Anyway, _something_ sparked. I think we both felt it before the hearing, but she didn't want anyone thinking I had received the promotion because of favoritism. She knew _I_ didn't want that."

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"So, she wants me to come over for drinks with Draco and Astoria before our date so Draco can interrogate me about my intentions with her... and I suggested you and Ginny come over as well," Hermione sat.

"Sure! We'd love to," Harry exclaimed, "You know we would do anything for you, 'Mione."

"Really? The fact that I am about to go on a date with Draco Malfoy's mother doesn't freak you out?"

"I mean it's a little weird when you first think about it, but it makes sense. You know I don't care what gender you fancy, and age shouldn't matter. As for Draco, I'm... _willing_ to give him the benefit of the doubt," Harry explained, carefully articulating his words.

"So you'll be civil?" Hermione asked, remembering all the struggles the two men had gone through throughout the course of their schooling.

"Yes," Harry laughed and said, "I promise I'll be civil. You have nothing to worry about..."

Hermione smiled and gave her best friend a hug, "Thank you, Harry."

"...except you know, impressing Narcissa Black," Harry finished.

Hermione smacked him on the arm, "Tonight, 7:00. I'll swing by your place and pick you guys up."

 **{}**

Hermione stood outside the gates of the Black Manor. Beside her stood Harry and Ginny. She was unsure if the meeting was going to be casual, but from what she knew of Narcissa, she was pretty sure the woman didn't _do_ casual the way most people did. They had all decided on semi-casual, as to not overdo it, but she figured Narcissa would appreciate the effort. Harry stood directly beside her. He had attempted to get his hair manageable, but Hermione could already see it starting to wear off. She was glad he was making an attempt- she knew how much stuffy and nice clothes made him uncomfortable. He wore a pair of slacks, a white button up shirt, and a dark sports jacket. Ginny, beside him, had curled her bright red Weasley-trademark hair. She wore a basic red dress with black flats. It was simple, but it looked nice on the woman.

Her own outfit consisted of a little black dress with lace sleeves. Her normal bushy haired styled back into a ponytail down to the side that hung over her shoulder. She had borrowed some nice dangling earrings from Ginny, who had been positively ecstatic to help Hermione dress for her date. _(After punching her in the arm for not telling her first.)_

"Well, are we going to stand outside all night or are we actually going to go inside?" teased Ginny, who got sent a glare in return.

Hermione looked at Harry, "You promise to be civil?"

"I told you, Hermione. _It's fine,_ " Harry said reassuringly, "You're worrying too much."

Slowly, Hermione pushed open the gate. They made their way up to the house. _More like mansion_ , Hermione thought. When they got to the door, Hermione went to knock, but the door was immediately flung open by a brunette.

Hermione immediately recognized Astoria Greengrass from the papers.

"You must be Hermione! Oh, Draco has told me so much about you!" Astoria exclaimed, opening up the door wider, "Please come in."

Inside was a long hallway, a staircase, and a sitting area. In the sitting area sat Draco. She hadn't seen much of him at the Ministry Ball, but she noticed immediately his face was not as scrunchy and angry as it had been when they were in school.

"Hello, Granger," Draco said, standing up. He nodded to both Harry and Ginny, "Potter... _s_."

"Hello, Malfoy. I hear congratulations are in order," Hermione said, smiling. She turned to Astoria, who was beaming even in a prim and proper way.

"Oh yes! Astoria, let me see the ring!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing for the woman's hand who extended it happily.

 _First name basis already, Gin?_ Hermione thought to herself, but shrugged it off. Growing up with the Weasleys, Ginny had a hard time being proper. She easily slipped back into bubbly and brash Ginny Weasley without realizing it.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny gushed, moving Astoria's hand around to see the giant rock from every angle.

"Mother will be down shortly. Would you like some drinks?" Draco asked, motioning towards the sitting area. It was lavish. There were silver couches surrounding the space. Artwork hung from the walls. The trio nodded, and they made their way to sit while Draco poured them all wine. Once a comfortable back and forth began, Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"Granger, might I have a word in the study?" Draco asked as Astoria and Ginny began discussing wedding details.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied. _And the interrogations begin…_ They made their way to a room not far from the sitting area. Hermione didn't get much chance to look around.

There was an uneasy silence between the two of them. They merely looked at each other, unsure of really what to say.

Draco began, "First off, I am not calling you _Mum_."

Hermione's face paled, "Please Merlin _no."_

"However, I will call you Granger. I've always called you Granger, so it's weird to call you anything different."

"Very well, _Malfoy."_

Draco simply grinned at that. He took a sip of his wine. Hermione did as well. It was delicious.

"So, it seems, my mother is quite smitten with you," Draco drawled, staring at the brunette intently.

" _Smitten?_ " Hermione asked. She couldn't imagine Narcissa Black being _smitten_ with anything.

Draco smirked, "I must admit. I was a little weirded out at first, but it makes sense. You're both intelligent, value education, honesty, brave, skilled with spells, and stubborn as hell."

Hermione laughed, wondering how many debates Narcissa had told him about.

"When did she tell you?" Hermione asked.

"She didn't tell me until you had actually been promoted, but I could see it happening. First she came home, yelling about how rude and obnoxious you were storming into her office and demanding to meet with her every day, but I could tell there was a mild interest there. She was curious. It went from rants and raves and _I can't believe Ms. Granger said this! Ugh, this woman is driving me crazy!_ and the eventually she came home smiling _Ms. Granger and I had a lovely spirited debate about House Elf Worker's Rights at Hogwarts today…_ and she started daydreaming," he said.

He looked at Hermione very pointedly, "My mother _doesn't_ daydream."

Hermione was shocked. Narcissa had barely acknowledged those debates more than to show her utmost displeasure whenever Hermione had said something she disagreed with. Hermione had no idea she had made such a fervent impression.

"My mother is quite infatuated with you, Granger," Draco continued, "I expect you to realize that she is an incredible woman, and that you should treat her as such."

"Of course," Hermione said, taking another giant sip of wine.

"I…," a pause, "I also wanted to apologize."

Hermione froze. Draco Malfoy… apologize? He turned away from her.

"I acted like a coward while we were in school together. I treated you terribly. I can't make excuses, but I can only ask that you might be able to understand the household Lucius Malfoy created. I was brainwashed. I have only my mother to thank for the warmness that eventually brought me out of the dark. It was mixed with jealousy that you were always ahead of me. A muggle born. Friend of Harry Potter. Added to everything. It made for some awful resentment."

"Malfoy-" she started, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you."

Draco turned around. Hermione clearly saw shame written across his face.

"I know you and Harry don't like each other… but could you promise to be civil?" Hermione asked.

"There will be no tension between Potter and I," Draco admitted, then tentatively added, "... we've kept in touch."

"You _what_?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"I've inherited quite a bit of wealth between both my parent's and their families. A few years ago, I reached out to Potter because I wished to donate to some muggle charities. I asked him to recommend ones he thought would benefit the most from it. Since then, we've had a few double dates as well."

 _Oh my god! How could they keep that from me? That explains the first name basis..._

As if Draco was reading her mind, he added, "I asked them to keep it a secret. I don't want people thinking that I'm doing it to kiss-ass to be more accepted back into the Wizarding World. I understand where I come from and what my father has done. I'm not well liked. This was something for me to do. I've treated muggles and muggle-borns horrifically. You, for instance, I tormented you. I called you awful names."

His gaze fell toward her arm, knowing exactly what he was referring to. The _Mudblood_ still scarred into her arm, although barely noticeable now, was still present.

"I don't expect forgiveness for everything I've done, and I know I have a long ways to go."

Hermione hugged him. Draco, clearly unsure what to do with such affection, awkwardly hugged her back. Everything she just learned was more than she ever could have expected from him, "I like this Draco much more than the one I went to school with."

They broke away slowly, he added, "Me too."

"Trying to steal my date, son?" a voice called from the doorway.

Hermione turned and saw Narcissa in the doorway, and Hermione stood stunned. Her jaw could have hit the floor. Although dressed semi-casually, Hermione instantly felt undressed. Narcissa wore in a deep green dress that hugged her curves until her waist then draped around her legs until her knees. Her hair, although pinned back in her usual Narcissa-like bun, a few strands of curled hair fell down framing her face. She wore smokey dark eyeshadow that emphasized her ice blue eyes that made Hermione's knees shake.

"Wow… you look… breathtaking," Hermione gasped, stepping towards Narcissa.

Narcissa stepped towards her, giving her a shy smile, "You look lovely too, my darling."

Hermione started to lean in for a kiss before hearing, "Hey. I'm still in the room. I may be okay with you two dating, but I'd rather not watch my mother snog someone…"

Narcissa grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand instead, "Well, why don't we join our guests then? I have yet to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter yet, but it seems like Astoria is keeping them in good company. She's quite the hostess, your future wife."

Hermione nodded, unable to form words, still drooling over Narcissa. They made their way into the seating area, where Harry and Ginny instantly stood up to welcome Narcissa.

"It's very nice to meet you officially," Harry said, shaking Narcissa's hand.

"It's very nice to officially meet you too, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said.

"Please. Harry outside of work," Harry said, "You did save my life after all. I think we're over formalities."

Hermione had warned Harry that Narcissa was still a very proper person, but to Hermione's surprise, Narcissa nodded, "Very well then, Harry," she turned her attention to Ginny, "And you must be Ginvera."

"Very nice to meet you," Ginny said politely, shaking her hand, not bothering to correct it to Ginny.

"I hear you have a very strong Bat-Boogey-Hex," Narcissa continued. Ginny blushed, remembering the curse she had sent at Draco. "I apologize as well. I don't follow Quidditch, but Draco tells me you are a fine chaser and you are doing quite well with the Harpies."

Ginny took a sip of her wine, "Yes. We're on a roll this season."

Narcissa sat down across from her. Hermione watched the little interaction with intensity. It warmed her heart to watch Narcissa interact with her friends. Narcissa turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow as if to say _Are you going to sit next to me or what?_ Hermione quickly sat down next to Narcissa, who placed a hand on her knee, and Hermione instantly covered it with her own.

The hour went along as well as could be expected. By the end there seemed to be quite a good back and forth between the group, and Hermione barely realized it was almost time to leave.

"Well, it's about 8:00. Our reservation is at 8:15, perhaps we should be on our way?" Narcissa extended a hand to Hermione, who blushingly took it. Narcissa's hands were surprisingly warm, something she hadn't taken into account before.

"Of course," Hermione said, standing up, and finishing the last bit of wine in her hand, placing it on the bar next to her.

"Don't keep her out too late, Granger," Draco joked, earning him a nudge from Astoria.

"I will be quite the gentleman, I assure you," Hermione said, earning a grin from Draco.

"Harry and Ginny? Would you like to join us for dinner while these two kids are out?," Astoria asked.

"That would be lovely!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up, "How can I help?"

"Let's go, quick, while they are distracted," Narcissa whispered softly into her ear, and suddenly Hermione felt herself giggling as Narcissa pulled her by the hand down the hallway towards the door of the Black Manor. It was unusual to see Narcissa running out of the house like a teenager. She was usually so put together, prim, and proper.

Once they were outside, Narcissa brought her lips in for a quick kiss. "Sorry, Ms. Granger, but I've been wanting to do that all evening."

"Perhaps, _Ms. Black_ , since we are out on a date, it might be appropriate to call me Hermione now?" Hermione said, slightly teasing. Narcissa looked slightly taken aback, as if she had never considered calling Hermione by her first name before. And suddenly prim and proper Narcissa was back, and Hermione felt bad for teasing the older woman.

"That seems suitable. On the condition that you call me Narcissa, but we continue to use the formal in work settings. As strong as my feelings are for you and our close friends know, I'm uncertain how our relationship would be perceived by our co-workers and it would definitely alert some suspicion if I began addressing you informally..." Narcissa trailed off, seemingly unsure of herself.

"That sounds quite acceptable, _Narcissa_ ," Hermione drawled out every syllable of her date's name, savoring the first time addressing the woman by her given name and ending the sentence with a soft kiss. Narcissa smiled, holding out her arm for the younger woman to take. Hermione gently took it, enjoying the contact. Suddenly she felt the familiar and sensational feeling of being pulled through the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE DATE**

Within seconds Hermione found herself in a busy street in what appeared to be muggle London.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, unfamiliar with the particular location.

"Old Compton Street," Narcissa explained, "Extremely muggle, away from the prying eyes of the Wizarding tabloids. I've been told that our relationship won't draw attention. I think Draco called it a _'gay-ber-hood?"_

Suddenly Hermione began to notice the rainbow flags and the mixture of straight and same sex couples wandering the streets, going in and out of bars, and Hermione realized she was standing next to a woman who came from one of the most blood-purist traditional families in the Wizarding World and thought, _I am definitely not in Kansas anymore…_

Hermione let Narcissa lead her by the hand, their fingers entwined, towards an alleyway where there was a man with a clipboard, "Name?"

"Black for two."

 _Check mark_ , he stood to the side and opened the door behind him. Hermione followed Narcissa up a couple flights of stairs before going through another door where she was met with crisp night air. Narcissa had brought them to a roof restaurant! Hermione looked around. There were string lights hanging above them, there were several tables seated around with decorative floral arrangements and candles, a band who was playing lightly enough to be background music but loud enough where couples could dance on the dancefloor in the middle.

Suddenly a waiter was escorting them to their table, and Hermione was glad she had been holding onto Narcissa's hand or else she would have been left standing by the door ogling every little detail. Narcissa pulled out a chair for Hermione, who placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before sitting down. Narcissa took her seat across the table, and she was already ordering them a bottle of wine. The waiter whisked away.

"Narcissa, this place is beautiful," Hermione gushed, beaming.

"I'm glad you like it," Narcissa said, happy that Hermione was pleased with her place of choice for their first date. Hermione looked across the table at the woman in front of her. The candles were complimenting Narcissa beautifully, and Hermione couldn't help but getting a little lost in Narcissa's beauty. Hermione was broken out of her trance when the waiter reappeared with two glasses and were pouring before ushering away.

"This is one of my favorites," Narcissa said, sipping her wine. Hermione took a sip of hers. It tasted of berries and a tiny bit of honey.

"It's delicious," Hermione said, looking at the menu. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Narcissa- I..."

"What is it, Hermione?"

"It's just... so expensive," Hermione tried to say quietly. She had received quite an amount from the Ministry from the various jobs, her current promotion and new salary, but she wasn't quite used to spending a lot of money on herself. Normally, she just let it sit in the bank... or bought books.

"It's my treat, Hermione."

"But I can't let you-"

"My family has done a lot of horrible things with money. I am trying to do some good with it. Charities, donations... I would consider starting my lif- _relationship_ with you a good investment for a little indulgence," Narcissa said, warming Hermione's heart a little bit. "I am used to a lavish lifestyle, but I won't expect us to always do it. With Lu- my ex-husband, it was always dinner parties and fancy gowns and expensive dinners, but it was lacking something more. I won't say I don't like nice things," Hermione laughed, the woman practically oozed high-fashion, "But I promise it will be more than fancy dinners. Just indulge me from time to time..."

That softened Hermione quite a bit. She relaxed while the waiter came back over to take their orders.

"So, Hermione," Narcissa spoke, "Are you excited for your new position?"

"Yes. I think so. I've put off promotions for so long, that it's a little unnerving to all of a sudden be the head of a department, but I think I will like it. I just need to pull myself up and acknowledge that I deserve it... which is hard for me to do sometimes," Hermione admitted, glad that Narcissa had brought up work. It was _always_ a topic she wished to discuss, and Narcissa seemed to be perfectly happy discussing it as well. With many others, she was often asked to shut up about it.

"I'm sure you'll do marvelously," Narcissa commented, taking another sip of her wine, "What do you plan on starting with first?"

Hermione brightened and began chatting animatedly about her school exchange program she wanted to start implementing, a previous topic they had begun to talk about in one of their less argumentative meetings. Narcissa listened closely, nodding along, and asking appropriate and thought-provoking question and providing feedback. Hermione couldn't help but feel at ease. Narcissa, on the other hand, was enjoying watching and engaging with her witch over a topic that she clearly enjoyed so much.

They settled into a peaceful dazzling conversation ranging from work to hobbies to political topics to dreams. Hermione could feel her heart swelling with every minute that passed by while they ate their food, and every time she looked into Narcissa's eyes, she was sure she could see the same thing.

"How did your interrogations with Draco go?"

"Draco has turned into quite the gentleman. I'm really happy he is not the little snark who went to Hogwarts with us," Hermione said.

"The one that earned him a pretty mean right hook?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips.

Hermione froze, heat immediately rushing to her cheeks, burying her head into her hands, "Oh no. He told you about that?"

"Yes," Narcissa smiled, "Although from what I gather, he quite deserved it."

Hermione took a sip of her drink instead of agreeing with her.

"Would you care to dance, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, extending her hand over the table.

"Yes. I would love to," Hermione replied quickly, placing her napkin on the table and letting Narcissa lead her swiftly onto the dance floor. Once they were there, Hermione felt Narcissa snake a hand around her waist while holding the other in her hand. Instinctively, Hermione placed her hand on Narcissa's shoulder. They were only inches away from one another, and Hermione had a hard time controlling her breathing.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," Narcissa whispered hotly in her ear. Hermione shuddered, grinning.

Narcissa expertly led her around the dance floor. Hermione's heart fluttered every time Narcissa looked at her. She couldn't recall a time where she became this flustered around anyone. When the song slowed down to close and they slowly stopped moving, Hermione took a step forward and kissed Narcissa. She felt Narcissa's arms pull her closer, and Hermione threw her arms around her neck, threading her fingers through Narcissa's hair. They stood like that, kissing each other softly, on the middle of a rooftop deck.

The rest of the evening was spent finishing off their bottle of wine, dancing, eating the delicious food the restaurant provided, and talking as if they knew each other's every secret.

"That was really lovely, Narcissa," Hermione said as they walked down the stairs back down the stairs.

Narcissa smiled, "I'm glad. I'll be honest, I'm not quite ready for our conversation to end. Would you like to come back to the manor for a drink?"

Hermione nodded, taking Narcissa's hand in her own, "Yes, I most certainly would."

Narcissa smiled, winked at the younger woman, and once they had reached a safe a secure point, Narcissa gave Hermione a quick kiss in the alley before apparating them back to Black Manor.

 **{}**

Hermione felt like a teenager sneaking back home after being late out after curfew. The two women walked up the stairs, careful not to wake any of the portraits, which would definitely wake Draco and Astoria. Once inside Narcissa's room, Hermione glanced around. The room was beautiful. She watched Narcissa slide out of her heels and followed suit. Within seconds, they were seated on a chaise lounge chair with more delicious wine in their hands.

"Do you want more kids?" Hermione asked, unsure of how she even felt on such a subject. She could feel the affects of the wine pushing her to be bold. "I suppose I shouldn't even bring that up. Isn't that the first date rule 101?"

Narcissa looked down. For the first time, it dawned on them both that there might be some tricky aspects to the age gap that haunted the back of their minds. "I think I'm a little old to start with a newborn again."

Hermione nodded, anticipating there was more to what Narcissa had to say on the subject.

"I've thought about... Every once in awhile, when a muggle born is accepted into Hogwarts. The headmaster will go and explain to the parents about our world and the parents... won't take it too kindly."

Disown. Hermione had never thought about that before. Her parents had always been so accepting. It was hard for her grown muggle parents to wrap their heads around the idea that there was a hidden world of magic, but they had always been open-minded and proud of her accomplishments. They would always brag to their friends about how well she did, even if they had to fudge their words a bit.

"It doesn't happen very often, but it does. Usually, the student will stay at Hogwarts over breaks, sometimes being invited over by friends' families, but I've always thought that would be so... _lonely._.. not having a home to return to," Narcissa continued. "I've always thought... that if that were to happen. I might be able to convince the school to let me... I know it would be suspicious. A former death eater's wife taking in a muggle born. But on the off chance... I think muggles call it 'foster-parenting?"

Narcissa looked up for the first time and saw the tears in Hermione's eyes, "Hermione, are you-"

She was engulfed in a hug. Hermione's arms holding steadfast as Narcissa fell back onto the couch. Hermione couldn't help herself. Never once did she think that this woman would have so much love in her heart. Slowly she realized what she had done and began to get up, Hermione tried to speak, "I'm sorry... I just... I couldn't help myself... You have no idea..."

"I understand," Narcissa said, smoothing her dress out. She tucked a piece of hair behind Hermione's ear, taking in the absolute glow of beauty of the younger woman. Hermione blushed, a little embarrassed by the outright display of aggressive affection when suddenly she felt a hot breathiness next to her ear, "You are absolutely adorable when you blush."

Suddenly there were lips on her ear, and Hermione closed her eyes and moaned. She let her hands move to Narcissa's shoulders to pull the woman closer. Narcissa took control, and began to lay Hermione down across the couch. Narcissa kissed along Hermione's jaw line sending sparks through both women. Hermione gasped as she felt Narcissa slide her hand up Hermione's side. Hermione turned her head slightly, and met Narcissa's bright red lips with her own. A wave of heat rushed through Hermione's body. _Oh god,_ she wanted more. Narcissa lightly nibbled on Hermione's lip. Hermione let her tongue slip through. Hermione's hands threaded through Narcissa's golden hair.

They slowly broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Woah," Hermione let out.

"I agree with you there," Narcissa smiled, face flushed. Hermione grinned for it seemed like Narcissa was enjoying herself as much as she was. Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed Narcissa's hips and pulled her closer. Their hips met, and she felt Narcissa shudder.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," Hermione whispered before connecting their lips again. Between the mix of wine and her intoxication for the blonde witch, Hermione found herself unusually bold. She pulled Narcissa down on top of her, sliding one leg between the other woman's legs. Narcissa moaned, and Hermione smiled into the kiss. She let her hands trail up from Narcissa's hips, along her curves, and let her hands trail slowly over the fabric of the dress covering Narcissa's breasts, Hermione heard Narcissa whisper, " _Hermione..."_

It was almost too much. They fought for dominance, hands running everywhere. Hermione could feel a pool of wetness and tension. If they didn't stop soon, she wouldn't be able to stop. As she began thinking about that, she found her hands already sliding Narcissa's dress off her shoulders. Seeing the barely exposed skin along Narcissa's chest, Hermione felt flames erupting through her.

 _Oh god, Narcissa, what you do to me…_

Hermione slowly slid the dress down, kissing the bare skin as she did so. Narcissa panted. Narcissa pulled Hermione up to unzip her own dress and suddenly both women were only in their undergarments. Hermione took a moment to gaze in the beauty that was Narcissa Black. She couldn't believe this was happening. She looked and saw the same lust in Narcissa's eyes.

"Hermione…" she whispered in a husky voice. Hermione came undone. She reached toward the woman and they came crashing together in a heated embrace. Kissing, biting, licking over the exposed skin. Suddenly Hermione's weight gave way, and they came tumbling onto the coffee table and onto the floor, knocking over the empty wine bottle and glasses.

"Ow," Hermione said.

"Indeed," Narcissa agreed, who was currently under Hermione. Once they realized their situation and what had happened, Narcissa sat up. "Hermione… I really want to do this. I think that got a little bit out of control. We've had a lot to drink. I want this to be special."

Hermione nodded, laughing lightly at their antics, "I agree. I couldn't help myself. I just want you so much."

Narcissa grinned sexily, "The feeling is mutual, darling, I assure you."

The blonde witch took Hermione's hand in her own and placed it gently over herself, where Hermione could feel the wetness soaking through her underwear.

Hermione's mind went blank at the feel of _Naricssa_ on her hand at that moment.

"Oh my god, Narcissa! Are you trying to make me jump you right now?" Hermione growled, she could feel her own heat matched Narcissa.

Narcissa blushed, "Would you like to stay here? I fear we both have had too much wine to apparate anywhere tonight."

"I would love that," Hermione grinned, trying to debate whether she should take a cold shower before climbing into a bed with the gorgeous witch.

"Come on, darling," Narcissa said, extending her hand to Hermione's. Hermione shamelessly checked her out before taking her hand. Narcissa pulled her up, and subsequently pulled her in for a long kiss, "Let me find you something to wear."

Hermione grinned as Narcissa walked towards her closet.

 **{}**

Sunlight woke Hermione, her eyelids moving slowly at first. She felt a small headache forming from the amount of wine she had consumed the night before. She felt a small movement beside her then realized the arm wrapped snuggly around her waist. Hermione grinned at the contact. Narcissa was possessive, even in her sleep. Hermione slowly rolled over, not wanting to wake her beautiful... girlfriend? Hermione made a mental note to ask about that at a later time. When she rolled over, she saw two equally sleep-ridden eyes begin to pry themselves open, and Hermione was met with the same two ice blue eyes she couldn't get out of her dreams.

"Good morning," Narcissa yawned, pulling Hermione closer to her.

Hermione giggled, "Good morning to you."

"How did you sleep, darling?" Narcissa asked, nuzzling her face into the crook of Hermione's neck. The act and name sent a sensation of butterflies through Hermione's stomach. Narcissa had made it clear that whatever their relationship was, it was not some affair or roll in the hay. However, they had planned on keeping it relatively quiet for the time being. Were they dating? In a relationship? Courting?

"Wonderfully," Hermione purred, letting her hand slide from Narcissa's shoulder down her arm. She was glad whatever comfortableness that had earned from the previous morning had not diminished over the night. "Although I do seem to have a tiny headache."

Narcissa let out a small smile, "I have a potion that can clear that up right away. I will ask Seesey to bring you some. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great!" Hermione said.

"Seesey" Narcissa called. Seesey, Narcissa's house elf, appeared right before the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Miss Black?" the house elf replied cheerfully.

"Would you mind bringing two cups of coffee, and a small headache remedy potion for Hermione, please?" Narcissa asked. Hermione ears perked up at the words please, and she noted how Narcissa wasn't demanding anything of the house elf.

"Of course!" the house elf snapped his fingers and vanished.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Narcissa. Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Just because I debated with you over elves at Hogwarts does not mean I entirely disagree with you. I was trying to get a rise out of you."

"You were?"

"I happened to know that it was a subject you were particularly passionate about, and I had to know you could handle someone arguing against you on such a platform," Narcissa said.

"So, I failed that one," Hermione said, feeling a little angry but comforted that Narcissa didn't completely disagree with her. She recalled the day that Hermione had flown out of Narcissa's office in a bitter rage over the discussion of SPEW and House Elf Working Regulations she wanted to implement in Hogwarts and then possibly introduce it across the Wizarding Community.

"You didn't actually," Narcissa objected.

"I stormed out of your office. I hardly call that being able to handle myself," Hermione interjected.

"Yes, but you came back and politely apologized. I believe after that we had a very stimulating conversation. You were angry, but you held your temper," Narcissa continued.

Hermione pursed her lips, "So, you agree with me?"

"On some accounts. But we can discuss that later..." Narcissa trailed off in a husky voice, kissing Hermione's neck, "Did you know that you are enchantingly beautiful when you're angry..."

Hermione's eyelashes fluttered closed.

With a pop, Seesey had returned, placing two cups of coffee and a small container containing a purple liquid, and quickly snapped away. Narcissa went to grab the cups and vial, and Hermione took in the sight of a completely undone Narcissa Black. Her hair was pulled back into an extremely messy bun. Narcissa's purple blue nightgown was more sheer than Hermione had noticed last night. Probably a good thing or else she _really wouldn't_ have been able to stop…

The two women spent an hour just sitting in bed and talking, sipping their coffee and Hermione slowly felt the small headache drifting away. Hermione couldn't believe how easy it was to have a conversation with the woman she that enraged so much the previous month.

Interrupting Hermione from her thoughts, Narcissa asked, "Would you like to join me for breakfast? I'm sure Draco and Astoria are already downstairs."

"Yes. I would love to. But _uhm_ ," Hermione mumbled, "I don't exactly have anything to wear."

"You can wear something of mine," Narcissa smiled, kissing Hermione's cheek, "Besides, that way, you'll have to return it."

 _A second date!_ Hermione squealed inside. Narcissa got up and began walking through her closet. Hermione followed slightly behind, genuinely curious what the inside of the fashion icon of the Wizarding World's closet looked like. Hermione was not disappointed. The closet had clearly been magically altered to hold the sheer quantities of exquisite clothing. _I don't think I've even owned this many clothes in my life…_

Narcissa plucked a pair of jeans out of an oversized drawer and black button down shirt off a hanger, "Will these do?"

"Jeans?" Hermione teased, "I don't think I've ever seen you wear _Muggle jeans.._."

"You've only seen me at work, galas, or in pictures, Hermione," Narcissa said, smiling, "I'm very excited to introduce you to the clothing I wear in my _spare time._ "

 _Oh Merlin_ , Hermione thought. Did everything that came out of her mouth have to be so sexual? She was already having a hard enough time trying to control herself. She grabbed the clothing from Narcissa and hurried out of the closet before she jumped the woman on the spot. She could hear Narcissa giggling behind her, and Hermione smiled at the sound. It was magical. Narcissa followed her out shortly, wearing a light blue summer dress and heels.

"Feel free to use whatever you need in the bathroom. I will meet you downstairs," Narcissa kissed her cheek. Hermione's heart fluttered. With that, Narcissa walked out of the bedroom. Hermione could hear her heels walking down the hallway until they faded away down the steps.

Quickly Hermione dressed, placing the nightgown she had borrowed the night before on the bed. She took a few minutes in the bathroom to wash her face, brush her hair, and tidy herself up. When she was done, she stuffed her dress from last night into her purse and put her heels on from last night before exiting the bedroom and heading down the stairs. Realizing she didn't know where she was going, she walked slowly. She heard soft voices, and she began to follow them. Suddenly recognizing Draco and Astoria's voice, she began to walk in that direction. She opened a swinging door to be met with another surprising sight.

Hermione had imagined a fancy dining area, but Draco and Astoria sat in a breakfast nook of what appeared to be a very modern muggle kitchen. The kitchen was filled with pristine white cabinets, a stainless steel refrigerator, a door that Hermione assumed was the pantry. Seesey was at the gas stove cooking breakfast.

" _Well, well, well,_ Granger. I see you're finally up from taking advantage of my mother-" Draco started.

Hermione froze. How did she not think that would be the immediate assumption when she arrived at breakfast? She should have left without them knowing she had stayed the night.

"Oh, _please,_ Draco," Astoria said, punching him in the shoulder, "Come in, Hermione. Narcissa just stepped away. She already explained the situation, and that ' _nothing inappropriate happened'_. Draco is just teasing you. It's wonderful to have you here for breakfast."

"Thank you, Astoria," Hermione saw a sly smile appear on Draco's face, and she immediately walked over and smacked him in the other arm, "You git."

Draco laughed as Hermione, giggling to herself, sat down and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"So, how was last night?" Astoria asked curiously, while buttering her toast, a welcoming smile taking over her face. Immediately, Hermione decided she liked Astoria. She had been nothing but sweet the night before, unlike her sister Daphne. Like Narcissa, she had a certain posh attitude about her, but Hermione wondered if the sweet was just a cover for how devious the younger Slytherin could be.

"It went very well. We went to a roof top restaurant in London. The food was delicious, and the conversation was brilliant! Afterward, we came back for a drink," Hermione said, buttering a piece of toast, "It was so late and I wasn't quite used to such expensive and strong wine, we didn't think it would be a good idea for me to apparate back home at such an hour."

"And how did you find Narcissa?" Astoria asked.

"She was very sweet," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Sweet?" Draco asked, "I admit that she's taken with you quite a bit, but she is very rarely sweet to people. You must have really gotten under her skin, Granger."

The sound of a door closing snapped them all up at attention. Narcissa was holding a newspaper, and her face looked almost white, "We have a problem."

"What is it, Narcissa?" Hermione asked, suddenly filled with concern. Narcissa walked over and dropped the morning's prophet onto the table.

"Oh no," Hermione said, reading the headline.

 _ **A Saucy Affair: Bookworm Golden Trio Hermione Granger and our favorite fashion social elite Narcissa Black seen in London smooching - Rita Skeeter**_

 _Shit._

* * *

 **AN: Yes, these past two chapters have been a lot of fluff! I figured with all their previous arguments, they needed a chance for some relaxation and fun together outside the office. Don't worry, as you can see, we will be moving back to plot developments soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: TRUTH**

" _Are you ready, darling?"_ came the smooth voice from her fireplace.

Hermione twirled around to find Narcissa's face in the glowing embers.

"Just a moment, and I'll be right there," Hermione promised, smoothing out her black blazer. She quickly finished pinning her hair and taking the final sips of her morning coffee as she stole a glance at the few day old newspaper sitting on her deep wooden coffee table. She sighed, picking it up for the thousandth time, her eyes skimming over the stolen moment of her kiss with Narcissa and the words plastered on the front page.

 _Yes, that's quite right readers! Your eyes do not deceive you! That's Hermione Granger, book-worm know-it-all third of the Golden Trio locking lips with divorcee of legendary death eater, Malfoy, Narcissa Black. Hermione Granger was recently appointed to Head of the Department of Magical Education, a department that Narcissa Malfoy happens to work for incharge of the Wizard Examinations. The two were spotted by our anonymous papz in a local muggle hotspot, clearly trying to keep a low profile. How long has this affair been going on, you ask? We may not know for certain, but we have a feeling that it was before a certain bookworm got promoted…_

Hermione stopped. Her fingers white knuckling around the newspaper. She would wring Rita Skeeter's neck… _she needed a bigger jar._

" _We're going to be late,"_ came the voice again, slightly more demanding this time around. Hermione smirked, imagining Narcissa pacing back and forth at Black Manor.

"I'm coming through right now, best get out of the way quick before I knock you on your sexy arse!" Hermione called, picking up her bag and stepping through the fireplace.

Hermione gasped as she almost collided with Narcissa, instead just breezing by her. She felt the smooth arms wrap around her waist and smiled.

"You remember everything we went discussed?" Narcissa's sharp voice came back as Hermione turned around to face the older woman.

"Yes, it will be fine- _we will_ be fine. Are- are you sure _you're_ okay with doing this?" Hermione asked, placing her arms around Narcissa's neck, "This is certainly a lot and we could always sidetrack them or… or I could tell the Ministry about her unregistered status… or -"

Hermione was silenced with a kiss.

"I agreed to do this. It's _our_ plan," Narcissa responded simply after slowly breaking away, "Power is strength. If we waver, _even slightly,_ they can pull everything apart- everything you've worked for… _and I will not let that happen._ "

Hermione nodded, choosing instead to say nothing. She had replayed this scenario in her head a thousand times. Narcissa was right. This was the only way, "Are you ready then?"

Narcissa nodded. Hermione gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Stepping back into the fireplace, Hermione shut her eyes and whispered, " _Ministry of Magic."_

When she opened her eyes, she had barely taken two steps into the Atrium when she noticed everyone had stopped walking and every set of eyes was glued onto her- and she knew it wasn't because of her striking outfit. _Don't let them smell your fear,_ she could almost hear Narcissa whispering into her ear. She held her head high and waited. It was a standstill. She narrowed her eyes at the gawkers, and merely took one step to her right.

As if on cue _(partly because it was)_ , Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace directly beside her. Hermione took a glance over at her girlfriend. Narcissa, as prim as usual, was sporting a grey power dress. Her blonde hair had been pinned loosely up, letting some stray strands dance around her face, making her look softer than normal. Hermione, on the other hand, had pinned her normally unmanageable hair back, her drastic red lips and bold eye makeup, giving her illusion of a powerful force to be reckoned with _(which she was, in her own right)_.

"Am I missing something, darling, why are all these people staring?" Narcissa said, glaring over the ocean of gob-smacked Ministry employees.

"Maybe they wanted to watch _Hermione Granger_ show up for her first official day of work as Department Head," Hermione said, mimicking the glare Narcissa was giving off, "I mean, it is a _historic moment_ after all. Youngest Department Head, isn't that right?"

"Quite right," Narcissa commented, sliding her hand into Hermione's.

The eyes of the swirl of staff didn't waiver, they merely blinked as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Finally after several seconds of silence, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you all have somewhere _to be?!"_ she barked at them, sending the room into a chaos of flurry, whispers, and stares.

"Well, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Narcissa asked, leaning into Hermione's ear.

Hermione just smirked at Narcissa, running her thumb over Narcissa's knuckles. Narcissa grinned back, so proud of her little Gryffindor.

"Where did Kingsley say, again?"

"Level Two, room 345B," Narcissa replied, "Let's go."

And they took off down the Ministry, ignoring the suspicious looks and stares sent their way, holding their heads up high- looking evermore like the epitome of Wizarding Britain's future power couple.

 **{}**

The meeting took place in a small, unremarkable room with a few tables and chairs. No pictures on the walls. No windows. It could have been a broom closet or a storage room. Narcissa sat in the middle of the room in a chair as Kingsley, Hermione, and the Human Resources: Sub-Department of Employee Corruption sat with a self-writing quill.

"Now, Ms. Black, you are agreeing to take the Vertisarium during this interview regarding the appointment of Ms. Granger on the revelation of your relationship has comes to light?"

"Yes."

"And you understand that everything recorded here will be subject to public information?"

"Yes."

Hermione watched as Narcissa opened her mouth to prove she had not taken anything to possibly counteract the serum. She took the vial from HR representative, slowly uncorking it, and letting the liquid pour down her throat. Hermione could almost feel Narcissa's eye roll from the back of her head. Hermione watched as Narcissa's rigid and perfect posture softened. She looked at Hermione with a dreamy expression, and Hermione couldn't help by smile stupidly back at her.

"Now, Ms. Malfoy-"

" _Black,_ " Narcissa turned and snapped angrily, "I already don't like you, _beetle man_."

"My apologies, Ms. Black," he huffed. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You were placed on the committee for appointing the Department Head of Magical Education, correct?"

"Correct."

"And the only candidate was Ms. Granger?"

"Correct."

"Who submitted her name for consideration?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Several people submitted her name, to which one are you referring?"

"Uh, why don't you just list them all to the best of your knowledge…" the man stated, stumbling over his notes.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore-"

" _Dumbledore?"_ Hermione questioned, looking at Kingsley for answers.

"Albus Dumbledore?" The man said, looking at Narcissa as if she had just grown two heads, "He has passed for a number of years…"

"Before Albus Dumbledore died, he left word that Hermione Granger should get a personal recommendation from him regarding any future career aspirations she decided," Kinsgley informed him.

Hermione sat mouth agape, the man whisked his hand in the air letting the quill continue to write, and Narcissa looking smugly at the HR rep.

"Can we _please_ move it along?" snapped Narcissa. Clearly the potion was not only affecting the truth of her words, but also accelerating and emphasizing her normal stubborn cold personality.

"Who else?"

"More like who _didn't,"_ Narcissa huffed, but continued on, "… Alamastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley…"

Finally the man waved his hand in the air, "Let's make this shorter, did _you_ submit her name for the position?"

"No."

"Any particular reason?"

"I thought she was too young and inexperienced."

"But not too young and experienced to get into your bed-" the man muttered underneath his breath.

"Watch your tongue," Kingsley stood up, towering over the smaller gentlemen, who immediately raised up his hands in surrender. Hermione quickly wondered if this man was _related_ to Rita Skeeter.

"My apologies, Minister," he said, fumbling over his words. Pulling himself together quickly, he questioned, "When did your relationship with Ms. Granger begin?"

"August the first," Narcissa replied, crossing her arms.

"The date of Ms. Granger's hearing."

"Approximately five minutes after, actually," Narcissa countered.

"That seems rather quick."

"It was a little speedy on my timetable too, _Beetle."_

"Narcissa…" Kingsley warned.

"I'm under truth serum, you should tell him to _watch his tone_ , if he doesn't want a genuine hasty response," Narcissa growled, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You heard her warning. I would watch it if I were you," Kingsley warned him, "If you've never felt the wrath of a Black Sister."

"If I may," Hermione stepped in, she took the piece of paper from him and sat down in front of Narcissa. Instantly, Narcissa doled out a huge goofy smile.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Ms. Black," Hermione began, trying to sound as professional and neutral as possible, "You're saying you and Ms. Granger did not have a relationship outside of the office?"

"Correct, and after our kiss, I immediately went to Kingsley to state my intention to date Ms. Granger."

"Did anything inappropriate happen while she was in the process of applying?" Hermione asked, reading the questions off the notes.

"I kissed her in a bathroom stall the night of the Ministry Ball. The next time we saw each other, I decided that it was too improper to conduct during her application process and we agreed to remain colleagues."

"And what were the circumstances of why you were in an enclosed space with Ms. Granger during the night of the ball?" the HR rep cut back in.

Narcissa's eyes shot back to the man, snarling, "She had burnt coffee on her chest. I was healing her."

"So you took advantage-"

"She absolutely did not!" Hermione cut in.

"Ms. Black, if you and Ms. Granger weren't close enough that you thought she was capable of the promotion, how did you go to kissing five minutes after her promotion?"

"We have spent a significant amount of time together the last month. She _insisted_ that we meet together so she could prove her capability in taking on the role- during which she provided above and beyond that she is capable of handling the responsibilities and duties of the role, but she also made me fall for her as well," Narcissa snapped, her voice raising to a volume that Hermione had never heard out of the blonde, "I _abstained_ from the vote because of my _personal reasons_ obviously detailed in the reports, you mangy little twat."

"Minister, this man is bias and is obviously trying to get a rise out of her!" Hermione argued, standing up and facing Kingsley.

"Mr. Tugwood, you are excused, I believe my employees have fulfilled and answered all the questions the Ministry HR department needs on file," Kingsley- finally- intervened. The man looked like he was about to counter, but realized _who_ he was talking to and- thank Merlin- shut his trap. He gathered his notes, nodded to the Minister, and left the room.

"Well, _that_ was certainly not standard procedure," Narcissa commented off-handedly. Hermione merely looked at the blonde witch and laughed.

"What?"

"You called an HR representative a 'many little twat'," Hermione laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh, I guess I did, didn't I?" Narcissa grinned.

Hermione walked over to the blonde and kissed the side of her forehead.

 **{}**

"A visitor to see you, Ms. Granger," came the voice of her assistant.

"Send them in," Hermione responded absentmindedly, continuing to unpack the boxes in her new office.

"Hello, Hermione," came the voice from her doorway. For a moment, Hermione panicked. The person in her doorway was certainly _not_ someone she was expecting to see today.

 _Andromeda Tonks._

For a brief moment, Hermione saw flashes of Bellatrix Lestrange hovering above her before she settled back down. This was _not_ Bellatrix. Hermione took a deep breath. It was something that had been a common occurrence whenever she saw Andromeda. She looked so much like her elder sister that Hermione had to remind herself that Andromeda was nothing like her sister.

"What can I do for you, Andromeda? I wasn't expecting to see you today," Hermione asked. The two women had never been particularly close. She shared babysitting duties with Harry, attended birthday parties for Teddy, she always seemed to be at every function at the Burrow. Usually hovering by Molly, helping in the kitchen, talking with Harry, and always kept herself most of the time. Their interactions were always pleasant, but there was always a dark undercurrent that neither of them spoke about. _Bellatrix._

"I- I came to ask you for a favor, Hermione," Andromeda said, stepping into the room, "I know it's your first day as Department Head, and I understand if you're too busy."

"Of course, I have time. Is it Teddy? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, noticing the worry written across her face. Hermione noted the dark circles under her eyes that she didn't seem to bother concealing up, her energy was lower than usual, and Andromeda seemed _nervous._

"Teddy is perfectly fine. He's with Harry in his office currently," Andromeda said, fondly.

"What can I help you with?" Hermione asked, setting her things down and walking closer to the other woman.

"I know we're not very close, and I hope you aren't offended by what I'm about to ask," Andromeda continued hesitantly, "Are the papers true? Were you really on a date with her?"

Hermione slowly nodded, "Yes. Not exactly the way we wanted to announce it, but yes, we are seeing each other."

Andromeda nodded, looking down.

"Do you have some sort of problem with that?" Hermione asked defensively.

Andromeda looked up, shocked, "No, _of course not_ , if you two are happy together, then by all means. I have no reason to object. It's, quite frankly, none of my business."

"Then why?"

"I have not spoken to my sister in almost thirty years," Andromeda said, sullenly, "I had hoped after her divorce, I would have the _courage_ to…" Andromeda paused, taking a deep breath, "...but I've been a coward. I've chosen the easy path. I would love nothing more than to reconnect with Cissy. None of this is _really_ her fault…"

Hermione remembered the day in Narcissa's office when she had entered her memories. Narcissa had watched her older sister being assaulted and run out of the house.

"Would it be possible to…?" Andromeda trailed, before getting frustrated and turning around so she wasn't facing Hermione, "Ugh, this is _ridiculous!"_

Hermione walked up next to Andromeda and placed a hand of her shoulder, "Maybe I could talk to Narcissa? Ask her if she would be interested in setting up a reunion of sorts?"

Andromeda turned around with tears in her eyes, "Oh, would you, Hermione? I would be so grateful."

"Of course, Andy. I'll be honest. We haven't exactly talked about her relationship with her sisters, but I would be perfectly willing to make the suggestion…"

"Thank you, _thank you,_ " Andromeda crushed Hermione into a hug.

"I'll send you an Owl?" Hermione said, wondering to herself on how she would even begin to approach the conversation with Cissa.

"Of course, of course," Andromeda said, continuing to hug Hermione, "Well, I better relieve Harry. Teddy can be quite a handful in new places."

"No problem," Hermione said, showing Andy out of her office.

Once Andromeda had gone, she took a deep breath and sat back down at her desk.

" _You can't go in there, Ms…"_

Hermione looked up as her door opened. Standing in her doorway was none other than her blonde girlfriend she had just been talking about. Her eyes were rimmed with red and tears, her hand across her heart.

"Cissa…" Hermione said, standing up and reaching out. Before she could react further, Narcissa pulled Hermione at the wrist and pulled her directly into a bone-crushing hug, her face diving into Hermione's neck. She silently cooed the distressed woman in her arms, stroking her flyaways back down when she noticed something peculiar about her hair. There was a black band wrapping around her ear. Hermione looked back over at her desk where she saw a little black speaker sitting in an opened up box on her desk.

"Did you…"

Narcissa nodded into her shoulder.

"Are you… mad?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No… no… I'm anything _but_ mad, Hermione."

Hermione lifted her chin gently so she could see Narcissa's eyes.

"You have no idea… Hermione, I don't know what I've done to deserve you, darling," Narcissa managed out, "Please, set up it. Whenever is good for her."

 **AN: Apologies for the long, overdue wait. I struggled with this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! I'm still not completely happy with it, but I was getting frustrated and just needed to spit it out to the world.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: AN UNEXPECTED VISIT**

" _NARCISSA BLACK QUESTIONED BY MINISTRY AMONGST CONCERNS ABOUT RELATIONSHIP TO HERMIONE GRANGER - MINISTRY DECIDES NO UNETHICAL ACTION TAKEN."_

" _HERMIONE GRANGER AND NARCISSA BLACK SPOTTED LEAVING MINISTRY FUNCTIONS AND DUCKING INTO APPARITION POINT TOGETHER."_

" _NARCISSA BLACK SPOTTED WITH SON, DRACO MALFOY, OUT TO DINNER AT MAGICAL HOTSPOT- NO HERMIONE GRANGER- DECLINES COMMENT."_

" _HERMIONE GRANGER SPOTTED LEAVING MINISTRY PASSIONATELY KISSING NARCISSA BLACK WHILE GIVING CAMERAS 'THE BIRD'"_

The week had been one gigantic clusterfuck. Between the endless amount of paperwork, projects, and policies she needed to catch up on now that her new position elected her to be "of this pay-grade", Hermione felt herself ready to rip every newspaper that landed on her desk in half.

"Another one?" came the voice from across the desk- the one belonging to her former professor and current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. There was a look of worry that crossed over the woman's face.

"Yes, I think Rita Skeeter now has a _personal_ vendetta against me now that I've gotten her brother fired from HR for behaving unprofessionally- she even registered her Animagus status so I can't hold that above her head," Hermione sighed deeply, allowing Minerva to float her papers and a cup of tea over to the younger woman.

"Let's get your mind off it then," Minerva pressed forward, allowing Hermione to take a deep sip of tea, "I've decided to hire Fleur Delacour-Weasley as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"An excellent choice, present bias notwithstanding," Hermione hummed, smiling contently. Fleur would make an excellent addition to the Hogwarts staff. She was quirk, smart, had the knowledge and world experience the position required (and then some if you included her time as a curse breaker.)

Hermione watched as Minerva seemed to toy over her words momentarily. A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips as she let her former professor mull over the obvious question.

"Do you know if…" Minerva trailed, hesitantly asking an unfinished question Hermione already knew, attempting to feign disinterest as she pretended to pluck an invisible hair off her cloak.

"You know I don't," Hermione answered without hesitation, "That damned debate has been going on since she was born and I've been warned by both parties to leave it ' _ze 'ell alone!'"_

"She would be the first Weasley to not attend Hogwarts in twelve generations!" Minerva exclaimed.

"She would also be the first Delacour to not attend Beauxbatons, not including Fleur's year in the Triwizard Tournament. I'm under strict instruction that I am only allowed to participate in tudor selection, not schooling," Hermione breathed, "I promise- you will know the moment I do."

That seemed to please Minerva, who gave a slight ' _tut tut'_ and a nod, signaling her acceptance enough to move forward, "So Fleur will take over the post. I will offer her the position officially as soon as I return to Hogwarts."

"Excellent! What else is on our agenda… have you given any consideration to when you will be implementing the Dueling Club back at Hogwarts? The International Schooling League would be willing to accept an application back in with three consecutive years of full membership and attendance and reasonable ability to compete."

"My instinct was to ask Fleur once she accepts the position. I think her war declarations, competing in the Triwizard Tournament, and years as a curse-breaker will giver her the qualifications necessary to coach. She should only need to learn the league's rules. I was consider giving the role of assistant coach to Madam Hooch considering the athletics and strategic planning."

Hermione nodded, "I think that's wise. If this is successful at Hogwarts, my goal is to get Beauxbatons next on board. Fleur would be an excellent way to break the ice so to speak…"

" _Hermione! I think you should come out here!"_ her assistant projected her voice into the office.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting with Professor McGonagall, can whatever it is wait a minute?" Hermione snapped.

"Malfoy! If you don't get out of here right now I will hex you into tomorrow!" she heard Narcissa scream from a good distance away. Within seconds, Hermione was on her feet running down the hallway. Her heart plunged.

"You- you used to be- a a a Malfoy," she heard his deep voice shake with rage. Hermione rounded the corner to Narcissa's office, hoping to be as silent as possible. Narcissa was standing in front of her assistant's desk, actively shielding him from Lucius Malfoy who stood ten feet away.

"You have no right to come here and terrorize my staff!" Narcissa shot him a pointed look.

"If he would have just let me in... then... I wouldn't have had to yell," he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I was busy, and we have _nothing to discuss,_ " Narcissa spat back, "Get _out_ of this office."

"We have everything to discuss... like that little mudblood you're sleeping with, you harlot," Lucius spat. He towered above Narcissa, who stood firm.

"Do not speak about her like that!" Narcissa growled, and suddenly took a step back, "You look like you haven't showered in _weeks_! What have you been doing all this time? Have you just been holed up at the Manor with those Death Eaters drinking yourselves to death?"

"What I do is none of your business!"

"Likewise! So _what_ are you doing here?"

"Taking back what's _mine_. No bloody mudblood whore is disgracing me on the Prophet in front of the whole wizarding world."

Hermione clenched her fists, "Mr. Malfoy, if you do not leave this office _right now_ , I will call security to escort you out."

Lucius turned, almost knocking himself over with the force. Narcissa jumped as well, startled by the authority in Hermione's voice.

"Stay out of this, wife-thief," Lucius snarled, turning back to Narcissa who had crossed her arms across her chest.

"My _**girlfriend**_ is not a wife-thief, _Malfoy_ ," Narcissa spat back at him, "Now I'm not going to repeat myself _yet again_. Leave now."

Malfoy was still staring at Hermione, and he had a sneaky smile on his face that Hermione found most unpleasant, "Why? When it's so fun to watch the little mudblood get angry?"

Narcissa stamped her foot on the ground with such force and anger, her magic shot everything in the office straight into the air, "Lucius! If you do not leave my sight within the next ten seconds, you won't have to wait for security, I'll kick you out myself!"

Lucius pulled out his hand, and he shoved it directly into Narcissa's face, "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Hermione's wand was already out, pointing it fiercely at Lucius, before she even realized what she was doing, "Stand down and leave, Malfoy."

She just needed to distract him long enough so Narcissa could get her wand out. She was confident Narcissa could defend herself. She was highly skilled with her wand as she was intelligent.

He turned to her and slowly cackled, which set Hermione's alarms ringing, "Stupid Mudblood."

Lucius dropped his wand arm, but he sharply brought it back up and elbowed Narcissa's in the face. Everyone in the room gasped. The act completely shook Hermione. She instantly dropped her wand to run to Narcissa before she realized what was happening.

"Narc-"

"Hermione, no!" Narcissa yelled from behind a bloody hand, clutching her nose.

"SECEMSEMPTRA!" Lucius screamed, aiming his wand directly at Hermione. The spell hit her with full force, anger and vengeance fueling his magic. Hermione saw the ball of light hit her. For a few moments, everything was red. Hermione felt the heavy impact of her head hitting the ground. Red. Red and pain. And cold. She could hear her teeth chattering. She began to shiver uncontrollably. Loosing... blood. She felt a blinding pain as tears began forming in her stomach, her legs, arms. She could feel each incision slicing her open. It was searing hot, but she couldn't stop shivering. She barely managed to look over at her arm where the hardly noticeable scar carved into her arm was now searing red dripping with blood. _**Mudblood**_. Red.

Cold.

Red.

Sound was fading.

Red.

Then green.

Green and blue.

Blue and warmth.

Narcissa was holding her. Hermione's head was in her lap. Hermione watched Narcissa muttering something over and over again. Something she didn't recognize. The red slowly started fading away, but the pain was still ever present.

Suddenly, as if out of a fog, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from red lips to soft blue icy eyes. Narcissa was tracing her face with her soft delicate fingers, "You're going to be alright, Hermione."

It sounded like a whisper, but she looked like she was yelling.

"Nar... cissa..." her teeth chattering. She could barely move her fingers, but she felt warm fingers wrap around her cold ones. Her eyelids felt heavy and she drifted off.

 **{}**

The next time Hermione woke, she was consumed with the smell of Narcissa. She moved slightly and felt soft sheets dance around her. She slowly sat up and groggily opened her eyes. Green. Green sheets. Green sheets she recognized. She glanced around at the familiar surroundings. Narcissa's bedroom. She let out a sigh of relief. Pain. Wince. Ow. Memories came flooding back. Lucius. The curse. Narcissa holding her.

The turn of the door handle broke her thoughts as she jumped in surprise. Ow. Pain again. Narcissa entered in through the door, "Oh. Good. You're awake."

Narcissa smiled warmly. She was holding a tray with what appeared to be breakfast food. How long was I out? Hermione wondered. As soon as the smell hit her nose, her stomach turned.

"I thought you would be hungry," Narcissa explained.

"Starving," Hermione corrected. She started to get up, and then felt the trembling pain, and immediately sat back down as she winced.

"You shouldn't move yet. Here," worry flashed across Narcissa's face. She moved around the bed and placed the tray in front of Hermione.

"Take this," Narcissa said, handing her a vial, "It will help ease the pain."

Hermione immediately down it, not even bothering to ask what it was, "What happened?"

"After Lucius hit you with the curse, he was too absorbed in what he was doing in his temper tantrum to notice me grab my wand," Narcissa started.

"He hit you..." Hermione remembered and reached out towards Narcissa, holding her face in her hand.

"I'm fine. Nothing a quick spell couldn't fix," Narcissa said softly with a reassuring smile, nuzzling into the warm contact of Hermione's hand. However, Hermione wasn't totally bought.

"I could wring his neck," Hermione growled.

"Mr. Potter will see to that, I assure you," Narcissa took Hermione's hand down into her lap, "If he can do any more damage than I did..."

Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"After I grabbed my wand, I shot around 10 different hexes at him to immobilize and maim him, pretty much anything short of killing him. Then I rushed to start healing you. By that point, Mr. Potter had heard about the commotion. He gathered what had happened and a hoard of aurors took him away," she waved her hand flippantly, "He will bother us no more. I will see to that, Hermione. You have nothing to fear."

Something in Narcissa's eyes made Hermione feel as though Narcissa had already taken care of that. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know what the Slytherin was thinking. She breathed deeply, "Exciting first weeks on the job."

Hermione saw Narcissa nervously bite her lip.

"What? What else?"

"Hmmm?"

"What else happened?"

Narcissa sighed, "The minister allowed me to bring you back here where I could watch over you. We also discussed... me taking some time off."

"What?! He can't do that, Cissa, you're too important to the department! He can't punish you for trying to protect me…"

"Only a week. It's not a punishment. I asked for it. Besides, you need a week to heal, which the Minister has already approved, and between the healing, chaos, getting outed, the press, and Lucius, it's better if I- _we_ stay out of the way until it all blows over."

Hermione started to protest, but she kept her mouth shut. She felt too weak to argue.

"May I?" Narcissa asked, indicating to Hermione's shirt. Hermione suddenly realized she was in one of Narcissa's nightshirts. It was soft and silky and smooth. "We can take a trip to your flat to retrieve some of your clothing tomorrow. I shouldn't move you from bed today. We don't want you to risk opening up another wound."

Hermione nodded, and she slowly lifted up the shirt. For the first time she saw the bloody red scars stretching across her torso. She saw some gashes and bruises on her legs. Her voice asked shakily, "Are there more?"

"You have a few small ones on your back, one on your forehead, and a small one on your neck. Those will all heal fine. You may have slight scars, but they will be almost untraceable. It's the larger ones on your stomach I'm worried about," Narcissa said, inspecting Hermione's stomach. Hermione saw the look of concern and worry splash across her face. It made her heart flutter. Sometimes Narcissa was so hard to read, and it seemed like Narcissa was slowly letting her walls down. She reached over to the nightstand to grab a vial and poured some of the liquid onto her hands, "May I?"

Hermione nodded mutely. Narcissa reached down and began to rub the scars. Hermione let out an unintelligible sound. There was something oddly confusing about the pain being caused by the scars, but Hermione couldn't help but feel butterflies as Narcissa touched her. Hermione leaned back against the pillow behind her. As Narcissa and Hermione got closer, Hermione was finding it harder and harder not to act on instinct and give into her desires. As Narcissa rubbed the potion into Hermione's wounds, she slightly traced and dragged her fingers ever so slowly over Hermione's stomach. She watched as Narcissa's hands slowly began to trail and soothe, and she bit her lip. Hermione involuntarily let out a moan.

Narcissa's eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's. They looked at each other for a few moments. Hermione whispered, "Narcissa... I... don't know how to... thank yo-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Hermione's heart soared. Narcissa slowly broke apart, hovering just slightly over Hermione's lips, "I care... very deeply about you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "I care very deeply about you too, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled softly and put the potion back on the nightstand. Hermione immediately missed the contact. Narcissa sensed that, and she took Hermione's hand., "We will have to put that on every few hours to make sure those large wounds heal properly."

"Um, shouldn't I be in an infirmary? St. Mungos?" Hermione asked.

"I am a trained Healer. I would be happy to take you to St. Mungo's if you prefer..." Narcissa's voice wavered, "I thought you would be more comfortable here so I talked to Minister into letting me oversee your recovery. It's quieter, no nurses, constant attention, and no press trying to sneak in... but if you prefer..."

"No. I want to stay here," Hermione emphasized, "I like it here. Also... is there anything you can't do?"

Narcissa smiled at the compliment. She was not going to argue she was skilled in many areas.

"Until you're strong enough to make the trip to your flat you can borrow some of my clothes. Is there anything you need?"

"Could I borrow a sweater? I'm not used to this," Hermione hesitated, indicating to the scar which had once again become ever present in red and healing tissue, "showing so drastically anymore."

Narcissa winced, "Of course. I'll be right back."

Narcissa turned to the closet and came back with a silky blue button down top. Hermione slipped it on before Narcissa wasn't looking directly at her anymore.

"Narcissa," she reached out to her questioningly.

"I should have done something- that night in the manor... I was a coward," Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione thought she heard a small sniff. Her body posture was slumped and heavy. She almost looked... broken. Hermione wrapped her arms around Narcissa, trying not to wince from the pain. The draught was helping, but only when she wasn't moving, "There wasn't anything you could have done, Narcissa. You needed to protect Draco. I would have done the same thing."

Narcissa turned and held Hermione. They held onto each other for a few minutes. They weren't speaking, but they seemed to be having their own conversation. Hermione kissed the side of Narcissa's hair, breathing in the lovely scent. Narcissa slowly broke away.

"You need to eat, and I will be back momentarily. You were only out overnight, but you already have a dozen tokens of affections and a dozen guests who have been trying to break down my door all night to see if you were alright. They are downstairs when you are ready for them," Narcissa said.

Hermione grabbed her wrist before she was about to leave, not knowing what to say, but not ready for the older witch of her affections to leave just yet. A pair of lips cut her off so she didn't have to, somehow saying everything that needed to be said. Protection. Warmth. Love? Narcissa rested her forehead on the younger witch's, "I will be right back. I promise. I will be right by your side, if you want me to be."

Their eyes met, and Hermione whispered, "Thank you."

They kissed again, and Narcissa left. Hermione smiled as if in a daze. Her stomach growled loudly. She laughed at herself, and then began to dig into her food.

 **{}**

Harry and Ginny were the first visitors. Narcissa thought having everyone upstairs at once would be too overwhelming. Hermione didn't argue with her. She knew Narcissa could be just as stubborn as she was, and Hermione knew if the roles were reversed she would be doing anything and everything to make sure Narcissa had a good recovery. When Harry and Ginny came up, Hermione was pleased to find they had brought her several books to keep her busy over the week.

"Are you doing alright?" Ginny asked, sitting on the side of the bed, concern showing through her voice.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I feel weak, and there is still pain, but I'll survive."

"I can't believe that git did that to you, 'Mione. He will pay for this, I promise. He's in custody as we speak. Secemsemptra can be deadily if left unhealed for too long. We're lucky Narcissa knew the counter-curse. It will be a cold day in hell if he gets anything other than Azkaban for attempted murder on a Ministry employee," Harry spat.

Hermione cringed, trying not to think about it, "Yes, well… I suppose I should have seen him trying to pull something like that. If I hadn't let my guard down…"

"This is _not_ your fault, Hermione," Ginny insisted.

"I know that, Gin," Hermione reassuringly patted her on the hand. They were being protective, as always.

"He's part of an underground old Death Eater club that is becoming increasingly threatening," Harry explained, "It started a few years ago as a few old Death Eaters at a bar crying wolf about what Voldemort _could_ have been. They've started attempting to influence the Ministry like they used to. We've been able to stop them pretty well, but they're becoming stronger. Nothing illegal yet, until now."

"Was this a planned attack?" Hermione wondered, looking between the two of them.

"No. From our sources, it seems like the others didn't have any idea what's going on. SOI 3 is pretty sure his boss is making negotiations to slip another in Lucius' role, although nothing is certain until he gains trust."

"Should I be knowing this?"

Ginny laughed.

"What?"

"Do you just _forget_ that you are **HG?** War hero?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I should be knowing classified information!" Hermione argued.

"I'm not telling you anything out of line, I promise," Harry interjected, "Not that it would probably stop me, honestly."

Hermione huffed, but understood.

"And Narcissa? She's treating you well?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "She's treating me _very_ well, Harry, don't worry."

"We almost insisted we take you back to Grimmauld's Place, but she practically _demanded_ that you be taken home with her. She had a fire in her eye that anyone who dared oppose her would feel the wrath of the ice queen," Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione gently laughed, not wanting to laugh too hard in fear of opening up her wounds, "She's protective. Like certain other people I know…" she pointedly stared at both of them.

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked.

Hermione paused, "I… I don't know. This is all so new still. I've always been fascinated by her. I know she can be cold to others, but the more she opens up to me the more… warmth I see."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Ginny!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"What?"

"'Mione's like my sister! Gross!" Harry said, he shuddered before stalking out of the room.

Once he was out of earshot, Ginny leaned in, "Well, have you?" Ginny pressed.

"No… I mean, we've come close a few times. She's very proper though. She doesn't want to rush it, and to be truthful, I don't either. I really like this, and I don't want to jynx it… although…" Hermione leaned in closer to her redheaded friend, "I'm not sure how much longer I'll last…"

Ginny giggled, "Well, well, well, Miss Know-It-All-Stick-In-The-Mud-Bookworm Hermione Granger."

"Oh shut it, you!" Hermione slapped her friend with a pillow.

Ginny eyed her suspiciously, "Alright, Hermione, I see you're being taken care of properly, and you have a lot of other admirers waiting downstairs to see you, so I'll let you be. Oh by the way, Mum dropped off a sweater and some treats. I think she wants you to know she loves and misses you, but isn't quite sure how to handle all..." she motioned everywhere.

"Thanks, Ginny, for looking out for me," Hermione said, "Thank Harry too. And give Molly a hug for me."

"I will," Ginny said before exiting through the door. Hermione laughed softly, leaning back against the pillow and taking a sip of water.

Over the next hour, she had several visitors. Among them were Kingsley, her assistant, who had brought her flowers and some extra work she knew her boss had been working on _(she would make sure note her thoughtfulness at her next annual review),_ various Weasleys (excluding Ron, what he must think of all this, she wasn't sure how she would explain to him), Minerva (who ranted passionately about Lucius had always been a no-good-scallywag), and then finally Draco and Astoria had joined her in the bedroom while Narcissa made a light snack.

"Food is ready," Narcissa's calming voice echoed through the doorway. Hermione looked up to meet eyes with her girlfriend.

"We will let you rest, Hermione," Astoria said, giving her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, "Please let us know if you need anything. We're usually always home. We're basically already an old married couple."

"Oh come off it," Hermione said, playfully swatting at her.

Draco looked uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure if he should hug Hermione or shake her hand… he settled for a gentle pat on the shoulder, which Hermione returned by patting his hand, "Feel better, Granger."

"You have one more visitor, Hermione. She's very _adamant_ that you see her this second, and I'm afraid I don't know how to say no to her face," Narcissa smirked, hands up, allowing Draco and Astoria to leave the room. Suddenly, she heard a small voice from outside the room.

" _Iz she in there? Iz moi 'Mione in zere?"_

" _Oui, Ma petite. Patience."_

A smile burst on Hermione's tired, exhausted face, "Victoire?"

" _ **M'Mione!"**_ the young voice called. Hermione heard the stampede of footsteps running down the hallway. She heard Fleur's exhausted sigh, but Hermione couldn't care less when she saw her darling little God-daughter's frame in the doorway. Her little strawberry blonde head had grown since she had last seen her a few months ago.

"Victoire! Be _careful!"_ she heard Bill call.

"Moi 'Mione!" Victoire greeted when she finally locked eyes with Hermione on the bed. She hurdled at lightening speed into the room before Narcissa could stop her, throwing her entire body onto the bed and landing on Hermione in a entire-body hug.

Hermione's body erupted in flames of pain, but she didn't care. She had not gotten to see her little V in months. She crushed Victoire to her.

Suddenly, Hermione saw a frazzled Fleur in the doorway, " _Victorie! 'Ermione iz injured. Vous cannot just 'ump on 'er like a wild wildabeast!"_

Narcissa's eyes looked worried as Hermione waved her arms, "I'm alright. I'm fine. Just maybe a little calmer next time, right V?"

Victoire nodded into Hermione's neck, which she clung to for dear life.

"We tried to wait, but she overheard us and turned into a _monster_ until we brought her to you," Bill said, turning to Narcissa, "She's always had a connection with Hermione. She absolutely _adores_ her."

"I understand," smiled Narcissa, turning to Victoire, "Why don't we compromise? I'll bring the food in, and you can sit with Hermione while she eats as long as you are quiet and still so she can rest?"

Victoire nodded and smiled, positioning herself in the crook of Hermione's side as Narcissa set the food down on the tray.

"Are _vous_ okay, moi 'Mione?" Victoire asked, hugging her tightly from the side.

" _Oui,_ little V. I'm still hurt now, but I will be healed soon."

"Are _vous_ taking 'are of 'er?" Victoire asked, looking pointedly at Narcissa.

" _Oui._ Cissa is taking very good care of me," Hermione smiled up at Narcissa, who kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise I'll take the best care of her," Narcissa said, "But you can help me by making sure she eats all this food. It will help her get better.

"Good," Victoire huffed, looking back at Hermione, " _Vous_ 'eard _Ms. Cissa_ , 'Mione! Eat!"

"How are you doing with your lessons, V?" Hermione asked, laughing, as she began to eat the food Narcissa had prepared. Victoire launched into the babbling tales of her tutor and his grumpiness, what she had been learning, her new training broom that Aunt Ginny had recently bought her. Hermione had taken a shine to Victoire right away, insisting that Victoire should get the best tutors before she even entered whichever school- Hogwarts or Beauxbatons- _(if the Delacour-Weasley's ever stopped arguing and decided)._ Victorie loved Hermione because she never talked down to her like a child, she took interest in what Vic took interest in (and vise versa). She was as headstrong and inquisitive as Hermione, which made her some pretty exhausted parents.

"Could I offer either of you coffee or tea?" Narcissa asked politely, ever the host.

" _Mon deu!_ Do 'ou have anythizng stronger?" Fleur asked, exacerbated, "That little terror will _kill_ me when she iz a teenager!"

Bill chuckled and Narcissa laughed as she escorted them out of the room, leaving little V and Hermione curled up together chatting aimlessly while Hermione at her food. Narcissa smiled at the sight before leaving the room.

 **{}**

After about an hour, little V had resisted fighting off sleep by trying to recant an story about something interesting. However, due to her extreme tiredness, she began slipping into French and English and jibberish. She was out cold when the three other adults returned. Bill picked her up and carried her out of the room. Fleur hugged Hermione goodbye, giving her double air kisses on both her cheeks, and thanking Narcissa for indulging their little Monster.

Hermione yawned as Narcissa returned after showing them out.

"She sounds like quite a handful. You are wonderful with her," Narcissa commented, returning from her closet in a nightgown, "Are you sure you've never thought about teaching?"

"Maybe when I retire, I will go down to 30 hours a week teaching," Hermione mumbled, motioning for Narcissa to join her.

Narcissa laughed, "That _would_ be your form of retirement."

Even though she had already slept in the same bed as Narcissa once, Hermione couldn't help but feel the anticipation as she watched Narcissa slide into bed with her. Her arms went instinctively around her.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, "for taking care of me."

Narcissa ran her fingers along Hermione's back, " _Anything_ for you."

Hermione smiled contently. Before she had a chance to kiss Narcissa, she was reminded of her injuries when Narcissa insisted on more salve before they went to bed. She reached across Hermione to the nightstand and grabbed the potion off.

"Shirt up," Narcissa said routinely.

"Trying to get me naked, Ms. Black?" Hermione teased, as she lifted her shirt up to the underside of her breast.

Narcissa blushed as she began to apply the salve. _If only you knew._

"I heard that."

Narcissa blanched, "Get out of my head."

"I don't know how! You haven't _taught_ me that, _remember?_ You're the one projecting!"

"Tomorrow, then," Narcissa said, smiling.

Narcissa ran her fingers along the healing wounds on Hermione's stomach. She straddled the younger woman to get a better angle, and she tried to push all the naughty thoughts about the particular position out of her mind.

Although it was very hard when the only thing between them was her darling's underwear. Underwear and her nightshirt. _Hers_. She kept running her fingers along, but it became less and less about getting salve on Hermione's wounds and more with _needing to touch_ her.

Hermione moaned when Narcissa ran her fingers directly underneath her breasts. It left a warm tingling sensation flowing through her. She tried to breathe evenly, which felt impossible. She lay her arms above her head, biting her lip.

Suddenly she felt a damp spot on her legs just where Narcissa was sitting. She caught eyes when Narcissa just as she noticed as well. It caused such a heat within her that she couldn't control herself. Every naught image she had been trying to hold back went zooming through her head at lightning speed. Narcissa was hit with a sensation of _lust_ that felt like she had crashed into a brick wall. The only thing that she could compare it to would be those under the effects of a Veela thrall.

Hermione panted, she was becoming increasingly turned on, the evidence was growing, and she was now completely unable to control her breathing, "Narcissa.."

Those sweet lips were on hers in an instant. Acting on instinct, Narcissa readjusted herself so her leg lay between Hermione's two. She felt Hermione's hands move up to grab her ass, and Narcissa moaned loudly into the kiss. She felt Hermione's fingernails dig in and shuddered at the wonderful sensation it created.

Hermione shifted her leg so it landed on Narcissa's core. Narcissa gasped out loud and began rocking back and forth on it, "Hermione…"

" _Merlin,_ Cisssa. I _need you._ I absolutely fucking _need you right now!"_

"Maybe once…"

"Please, Narcissa. I want you," Hermione said, holding onto Narcissa's neck above her.

"But, your injuries…" Narcissa attempted to argue.

"When they heal, _then_ you can be _rough_ with me," Hermione countered, "I just need to feel _you,_ Cissa. I want _you_. Soft and slow if you have to. I need to feel your warmth and protection. If you really aren't ready, then that's another thing that I _completely respect_ , but I don't think that's the case. I **need** you."

" _You have me_ ," Narcissa emphasized, letting her lips trail along Hermione's neck, giving little kisses along the way, " _Dear Merlin, Hermione. Of course you have me."_

"Then, _please_ Cissa. I want it. _You_ want it. You aren't going to hurt me. I trust you."

Narcissa let the fingers hovering over Hermione's core to seep into her underwear, teasing the outline. _Hermione trusted her_. Narcissa felt her resistance wavering- how could she not when someone so open and lovely was practically begging her heal all her physical and emotional wounds?

"I'm going to take _such good care_ of you, darling," Narcissa whispered and Hermione shuddered, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Gently and smoothly, Narcissa hooked a finger and drew the underwear down her legs and flung them off the bed. Hermione spread her legs wider.

"You are _so ready_ for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Narcissa," Hermione breathed as Narcissa trailed her fingers along the uninjured parts of her skin, "Just wait until you feel it, it's all _you."_

Narcissa couldn't form words, so she hoped whatever she couldn't say was being expressed via this shared connection they had. She moved her fingers and played with the curls just above her. She could literally smell Hermione from her position. Her brain was in overdrive.

Without any more hesitation, she slowly pushed two fingers inside. Hermione cried out in pleasure. The feeling of Narcissa inside her was more than she could imagine. Narcissa moaned as she felt Hermione's wall tighten around her fingers.

"Although," she whispered, laying delicate and quick kisses over Hermione's breasts, "Why just _feel_ it when I can _taste_ it too?"

Before Hermione could clear her brain from the level pleasure she was already receiving to fully comprehend what Narcissa meant, she felt Narcissa's tongue on her clit and clutched the sheets underneath her.

Hermione became an incoherent mess as she tried to string together an assortment of words to tell Narcissa _exactly_ how much she was enjoying this. Various profanities and worshipping deities fell out of her mouth in a moanful bliss as she felt Narcissa's tongue lick and circle her bundles of nerves that made her toes clench. Narcissa's other hand, the one not currently occupied, held onto Hermione's hips as they bucked up and down.

"MMmmmm- _oh god_ \- Cissa! **Fuck!** Oh _Merlin!_ Oh yes. _There,_ " Hermione moaned. Narcissa smiled and moaned into what she was doing. Narcissa grabbed the back of Hermione's thighs, running her fingers along the backs. Hermione thrashed her head side to side. As Narcissa's tongue circled, she opened her eyes and watched as her partner moan, " _Cissa,_ yes. Oh Merlin, yes!"

Narcissa's eyes rolled back as she took in the blissful taste that was Hermione. She couldn't resist as slipped her hand from the back of Hermione's thigh into her own underwear.

Hermione bit her lip as she felt every little motion Narcissa was doing. Narcissa let out a high-pitched moan as Hermione looked down, "Cissa… _oh my…_ fuck…"

Sweat stuck to her forehead as Hermione felt her body start to shake, making Narcissa gasp. The brunette grabbed Narcissa's hair with one hand while clinging to her green sheets with the other, "Cissa.. _I'm…_ "

Narcissa knew because she was in the same boat. She never could have fathomed that pleasuring another would turn her on _so much_. She let out a long moan while not letting up. Soon the two women were moaning and panting in tandem. Hermione was calling out Narcissa's name while Narcissa bucked her own hips.

Hermione's orgasm hit, rocking her senseless. She let out a long string of obscenities, " _Fuck.. Cissa… Merlin… Yes! Oh my! YES!_ **Fuck!** "

When Hermione came, Narcissa felt the rush of it and it spiraled her own. She continued to lick and suck Hermione until they both came down from their highs. Almost hesitantly, Narcissa let go, allowing herself to rest on Hermione's thigh. Both of the women were panting deeply.

" _Merlin, Cissa!"_

Narcissa looked up at a grinning Hermione, her face turning a deep red, burying herself into Hermione's skin.

"What is going on? Come up here," Hermione cooed, gently encouraging as Narcissa climbed Hermione's naked body. Before Narcissa could get out a word, Hermione kissed her deeply, stunning her into silence, "Talk to me."

"Absolutely nothing, darling. You are just…" Narcissa breathed, laughing at herself, "I'm supposed to help you heal."

"Oh _believe me_ , you are certainly 'healing me'!" Hermione gave the blonde a suggestive wink before rolling the blonde over onto her back and cuddling her side. They laughed as they lay beside her. Hermione nuzzled her head underneath Narcissa's chin as Narcissa ran her fingers through Hermione's hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BLACK MORNINGS**

 _Pampered._ If Hermione Granger was going to be one thing this week, it would be _pampered._ Narcissa flitted around her modest muggle-modern kitchen throwing herbs and spices into Hermione's dinner. She quietly laughed to herself as she mused about what her _sensible_ pureblood parents would say if they saw their " _only good daughter"_ cooking… in the _muggle_ way. She hummed quietly as she cracked and poured eggs into a cast iron skillet. " _Cooking!"_ Her mother would say " _Cooking for a mudblood!"_ Narcissa smiled again " _Cooking for a mudblood with who my proper daughter is having inappropriate blood-traitor relations!"_

A brief laugh at herself. If only.

It was rare for Narcissa Black to be seen _cooking_. She only did it in times of stress. Once, when Draco had a severe case of the Dragon Pox (his grandfather had just died from it, sending herself into a panic about Draco's condition), once right after Bellatrix had been sentenced to Azkaban, and the third right after Draco had been given ' _the assignment'._ She breathed in deeply, recalling the summer where she non-magically cooked every meal that year before his sixth term. The House Elves had no idea what to do with their mistress, who was normally so calm and collected, flailing about their kitchen in Malfoy Manor while sobbing hysterically and throwing eggs at the wall in fits of rage. Bellatrix and Lucius had come back from that meeting, each with smug smiles and a proud hand on each of his shoulders- while Narcissa could only see the fear hidden behind her son's eyes, silently trembling.

Narcissa bit her lip as she tamped those memories back down as she moved the spatula around, adding spices every few minutes. Today was not one of those days. Hermione was hurt, but _safe._ Lucius was in prison, where he belonged. Bella was dead _(although, she had to admit to herself that one still hurt)_. Mr. Potter and the Auror Department were on a mission to ensnare the rest of those straggler **DE's** wound up in prison as well, so Hermione would _remain safe._ No doubt a Muggleborn in power at the Ministry would drive them to do something, _albeit not as stupidly as Lucius,_ stupid.

"Mother?" Draco's voice sounded from the doorway. Narcissa turned to face her son, who was yawning loudly against the back of his hand, "What are you doing up? It's nearly six in the morning."

"Prepping breakfast, son. I couldn't sleep," Narcissa replied, setting some of her tools down. She brushed off Draco's surprised look at her by waving her hand. After all, it wasn't the first time he had seen her cook, "What are _you_ doing up? Are you feeling alright?"

His bed-headed blonde head nodded, "Astoria isn't feeling well. I was just going to pop in for a draught."

Narcissa bit her lip and nodded, wiping her hands on a dishrag. She opened the pantry and pulled out an old dusty vial and poured a small amount into a teacup. The blonde woman, with a knowing smile, levitated the cup with a wave of her hand over to her grown son, "Give her this, it did wonders for me when I was pregnant with you."

Draco shook his head- "Astoria _isn't_ -" then paused, his eyes widened, as if doing the mental calculations in his head.

"I've felt another magical being in this house the past few days, and it _isn't_ Hermione," Narcissa chuckled, "And I'm rarely wrong about these things."

"Mother?" he choked, a wide grin spreading across his face, "You're positive?"

"I'm not even sure Astoria knows at this point. You two should go to a proper healer," Narcissa said, nodding, "but that draught will be better for the baby if I'm correct."

Her far too skinny blonde headed son raced back upstairs with the teacup in his hand faster than when she had seen him racing on his broom. She smiled for the happiness she felt for her only son, who was about to produce her first grandchild.

Narcissa's eyes widened as _that_ reality set in. She was going to be _a grandmother._

The blonde gripped the counter. She felt the same fear she always felt when she knew a baby was going to be entering the world. What would the world be like for this child? A grandfather in prison… a father left in more disgrace than honor… a family torn apart for decades…

Voldemort was gone, but that didn't mean that evil wasn't still lurking. She glanced at the ceiling above her, promising that little child to be that she would protect them with all her might _(even if it meant committing criminal acts to keep them safe, keep them protected, she wouldn't let anyone threaten her family again.)_

Family. How would Hermione feel about her being a grandmother?

And, there was Andy to deal with.

Andromeda, the one with a new grandchild already parentless. Her sister. The one with a daughter she would never get to meet. She could feel the cold tingles go up her spine, mentally preparing herself for the conversations that were to come.

A tap at the window caught her attention to an unrecognized owl carrying a letter. She smoothed out her apron and opened the window. The owl merely dropped the letter inside the house, not bothering to come inside. She peered, narrowing her eyes, at the unusual owl before gently picking up the letter itself. There was no return address, but Narcissa could still recognize her banished sister's handwriting.

 _N. Black_

Narcissa closed her eyes as she tore open the envelope. She could feel her invisible walls going straight back up (the ones she was now used to being unhinged from ever since her little Muggle Born entered her life). Slowly, she meticulously unfolded the letter and opened her eyes to handwriting she thought she wouldn't see again.

 _Narcissa,_

 _Hermione has informed me that you have agreed to meet with me. I'm under the impression she is currently staying with you while she recovers. Please accept my invitation to you both for tea and biscuits._

 _Tonks_

Narcissa held the letter in her hand while the other gently covered her mouth, the tears from her eyes threatening to spill out and ruin the ink on the only correspondence to her living sister in over twenty years.

"Cissa…?" asked a groggy voice from the doorway. Narcissa turned around to see Hermione, hair sticking every which way, silk greenish-blue bathrobe clung to her form, rubbing her eyes from sleep. She leaned against the doorframe into the kitchen. Over the few days of staying with Narcissa, Hermione had taken to walking about the house enough to know her way around, but usually only with Narcissa close by to watch her recovery. Within seconds, Narcissa felt every wall she had successfully built back up crumble within seconds.

"Darling, what are you doing up from bed? You should be resting," Narcissa chided, wrapping her arms around Hermione's body gently and kissing her cheek good morning.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. Something felt off," Hermione mumbled tiredly before sniffing the air, "Are you cooking?"

"Yes, would you like some breakfast?" Narcissa asked, assisting Hermione over to the breakfast nook. Hermione nodded, accepting the plate that Narcissa wandlessly magically levitated over to her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione mumbled again, taking a sip of coffee placed before her. Narcissa looked at Hermione shell-shocked, quickly realizing there was nothing she could do from preventing this younger woman from reading her like an open book. She had quietly wormed her way into Narcissa's mind, body, and soul before the Slytherin could make a run for the hills. She would keep that information close to her for as long as possible. Hermione didn't need to know how much she affected her… yet.

"Andromeda owled," Narcissa stated bluntly, staring straight ahead at the orange juice she had poured for herself. She felt everything else drown out. She could feel her pulse racing. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter. Her nose was flared. The name kept repeating in her head over and over. _Andromeda. Andromeda. Andromeda. Disgrace. Banished. Andromeda. Blood traitor. Andromeda. My sister. Andy._ "- Andromeda… owled…" Narcissa choked back a sob that threatened to spill out. _Filthy. Andromeda. Disgrace._ She felt her fingernails dig into the sides of her thighs, a habit when this happened when she was younger.

"Cissa! Look at _me,_ " Hermione's voice broke through. Narcissa's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't realized she had closed them. Hermione had one hand on her back, looking over at her with those beautiful chocolate eyes, "Inhale. Breath deeply. Focus on my eyes and breath deeply."

Without even questioning why, Narcissa did as she was told and realized how strangled her throat felt. She released the sides of her thighs. _In and out_. Hermione's other hand moved to the back of Narcissa's neck, gently playing with the blonde hairs there to keep her gaze focused on her.

"Just keep breathing, you had an anxiety attack, you're going to be fine. Everything is alright. I'm here, just keep breathing," Hermione cooed, allowing her hand to rub circles on Narcissa's lower back. Narcissa tried to open her mouth to contradict her, but no sounds came out. Hermione handed her a glass of water, "Drink this."

Narcissa obeyed, allowing the cool liquid to slide down her throat and ease her breathing. Her mind slowly cleared.

"I had a- _what?_ " Narcissa asked, confused. She let her breaths deepen with each passing second.

"An anxiety attack.. or panic attack," Hermione rephrased, "Have you had them before?"

Narcissa tried to recall, "I think so. Mother used to shove calming droughts down my throat sometimes."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, seeming puzzled although Narcissa didn't dwell on it. She concentrated on the breathing, and Hermione kept encouraging her to do so.

"Are you worried about seeing Andromeda?"

Narcissa nodded, then shook her head, "No… not _see_ her. The talking. We have so many things to discuss about…" Narcissa _shuddered_ , "... I've been so worried and…" She started to stammer again.

Hermione placed a hand on top of Narcissa's, "We don't have to talk about this now. We can do it when you're ready."

The older woman looked over at this younger, _hurt_ , woman who was now taking care of _her._ This young woman who could walk inside her mind because Narcissa would allow her to. She wouldn't be able to stop her. Because _she-_ . Her defenses were down. This was when Bellatrix would warn her to put her walls up. That was when people struck inside your mind- _when you were the most vulnerable._ Hermione wasn't. Hermione would let her do this on her own time. Finally, Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand back as she began to breath more evenly.

Hermione smiled and kissed the side of Narcissa's head. Narcissa took her chin in her fingers and met Hermione's lips with her own, "I was going to pamper you. Breakfast in bed again. Now, you're the one taking care of me."

"We take care of each other- alright?"

Narcissa nodded, allowing her breaths to finally calm down. She looked over at the letter still clutched in her hand.

"She has invited us both."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

Hermione paused, "You sound hesitant."

"I didn't show you everything that day in the office. There will be things Andromeda and I will need to talk about," Narcissa took another deep breath, "Things you should know _before_ we go."

"How about we deal with that _after_ breakfast?" Hermione offered, taking a bite of her eggs.

"That sounds marvelous, darling," Narcissa said, brushing a chunk of bushy hair behind her ear and gently kissing her on the cheek.

Moments later another tap on the window to see another owl pop in, this time however, Narcissa recognized the owl that Hermione's assistant used to send her updates at work. There was a rather large stack of parchment so heavy the owl was struggling.

"Big workload today, darling?" Narcissa asked, opening the window and letting the owl in. After promptly discarding all the documents into the table in front of Hermione, it whizzed back out past Narcissa through the window, "Well, isn't he in a hurry."

"Yes. I've already instructed Minerva to begin with Stage One of **HEWR.** I need to write out an official document on the matter. _Then_ , Dueling Club is set to start next week and there is already a sign up list so long Minerva has had to extend it _three times_. Beauxbatons needs a new set of carriages that will need to be paid for. Apparently a couple of first year students let their accidental magic loose before boarding and incarcerated them…" Hermione groaned, spreading the documents over the table, "I'm sorry, I can put this away for now…"

"No," Narcissa assured her, placing her hand on top of Hermione's before she started to banish them in her files, "You have an important job now."

"But…" Hermione began, but Narcissa shushed her.

"I promise I'm alright. We can talk later. Those students and teachers need a Department Head to keep them running afloat," Narcissa said, sliding back into the bench beside Hermione. This would at least buy her time as an excuse before working up the courage of revealing the dirty Black secrets to Hermione for the time being, gather her thoughts together. "Breakfast, then work, then we can have our little chat…"

" _If you insist,_ " Hermione mummered, kissing Narcissa's collarbone and nuzzling it lightly.

"Oh, I do," Narcissa replied playfully, her playful glance morphing into her fierce workplace persona, "... and you know how I get when I'm insistent."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so terribly sorry this took so long to post. Big life events happened, but I should be back! Now, excuse me while I continue to work on the story for you guys... :)**


End file.
